Materia of light: Key of darkness
by AzureEnding
Summary: It'd been two years since Sora saw them, his friend from radiant garden, but he never lost contact, because Yuffie won't stop texting him every minute of the day. Leads into advent children 'ch 16 start of the original plot' Second arc is FFX related, and Sora and Yuna friendship...on-sided affection if you squint (Picture by icegod030)
1. Surprise!

**Chapter 1: Surprise!**

**Chapter one: finding my way back: I belong with you**

Sora woke up earlier than he was used to, normally he'd wake up at a solid six in the morning but of course that was because he had a new fangled thing called _school_ to attend to and it – sadly wasn't something he could swing the keyblade at, The only reason he was up was because his _gift_ was going off. He received a phone from or well rather was forced to get one the last time he was in radiant garden; Yuffie dragged him to the phone store even before he had a chance to complain

"_Here, now…whenever you want to talk or just miss my awesome voice; you can reach any of us_"

"…_Who are Beret…and Vincent?" _

"_Oh whoops oh well, if you really need to get a hold of them tell them you're a friend of mine, Vincent _may_ hang up but…" She stopped there_

"_Thank you Yuffie" Sora said with a warm smile _

"_H-hey don't thank me like that; it was a gift, even Cloud thought it would help if you had it…so no matter where you go…will always be together"_

"_You know that you'll always be with me in my heart and mind no matter what"_

_Yuffie blushed at the younger teen but soon started to giggle _

"_You're right…if we meet again we have to celebrate will put all of your birthdays on that date"_

"_What do you mean by _if_ will meet again that's a promise will always be apart of each others hearts!" he said with a smile as he raced off to face his destiny_

"**_If only you knew…how much of my heart you held…and how much I wish that' if' was the only real guarantee I can give_**_…"_

It'd been two years since the end of that fight…that hardship He'd normally get a text from Yuffie around this time. She'd text him at pretty much all hours of the day while Riku thought it was just fine, Kairi quickly became jealous when he'd say _If I don't respond she'll keep sending messages until I do she gets worried easy if I don't respond_

To her it seemed as if they were ether dating or they just wanted to make her envious, she of course would send him a text every now and again but he'd respond once or twice before he was flooded from messages from Yuffie. Which he had to afterwards remove the messages from his inbox…the same day.

Did he mind? Not in the least he'd on occasion send a message to Cloud trying to cheer up his glooming friend. He'd send him one at least once a week, he'd send one to Tifa asking her how her week had gone so far making sure nothing had gone astray (Cloud for instance) but he'd never get a straight answer he vowed to help the martial artist in her plight for the buster bladers heart since he looked to Tifa as some what of a sister figure as to Cloud like a protective older brother. He wanted her to be happy no matter what, but when Sora grabbed his phone it was a call from…Cloud?

"Hello…Cloud? Why are you calling you never call" Sora was bewildered

"_Hello…"_ an unsure yet young voice answered the phone

"I knew it" he said under his breath "Who are you, what's your name kid?"

"_Denzel, my name is Denzel please you have to help me!"_ He said his voice from what Sora could tell was racked with stress even for his young age

"Alright, stay calm where are you?" Sora asked completely sure where ever he was he was no help to the child

"_I…I don't know please he-_"

The phone fell to the ground Sora's breath caught in his throat he heard foot steps and from what he could tell someone picking up the phone.

"_Hello"_ It was Cloud no mistaking it

"Cloud, is that kid alright!"

"_He…has geostigma_" Cloud said breathlessly

"Geo – what" Sora asked perplexed

"_I have no time to explain I have to help him…he's bleeding"_ Cloud said in a monotone voice

"Cloud please let me help I want to help you with this!" Sora almost shouted

"_You know you can't, I'm hanging up I'll have Tifa fill you in about the kid later" _

"W-Wait Cloud!"

The phone on the other end went deafly silent nothing was heard the call ended right there, the only thing he could think of doing was calling somebody, _anybody_

"_Yuffie…"_ He thought

He quickly scrolled down the list and selected her name it seemed like a good idea since she hadn't sent him a message yet and that concerned him, seconds after he called she picked up.

"_SORA!"_ Yuffie squealed through the phone causing Sora to move his face away quickly he fell for it…every time

"Hey Yuffie…" He said in a subdued tone

"_This is a surprise is it almost your birthday again?"_

"If you forgot I'm not sure I should inform you on the date" Sora joked

"_No, no I saved the date it was just a joke_" Yuffie said in a joking tone

"_But really, what's the reason you called before school normally you call later"_ Yuffie said concerned

"I got a call from Cloud what's more a kid picked up when I answered. His name is Denzel, Cloud grabbed the phone away from him mid sentence and said something about…Geo- something before hanging up_" _

"_I KNEW IT!"_ Yuffie shouted

"Knew what?"

"_Tifa and Cloud had a love child!" _Yuffie squealed

"Yuff…I hate to burst your bubble but the kid sounded too old to be theirs and if it was they would've had to have him thirteen years ago" Sora said in a matter a fact tone

"_Well~ I was wrong but what's that have to do with you?"_ Yuffie asked

"The kid…he sounded sick and I…I want to help him…**them** this time I…I don't want to be left out when I owe you all so much!" Sora said with conviction in his voice

"And of course as soon as I find a way to get to you and the others you'll be the first to know" Sora said quickly with a smirk as if he was actually speaking to her

"_Duh, something tells me we talk more than you even talk to Riku"_ Yuffie giggled

Sora blushed softly

"Ye- Yeah well I'll call you soon as I figure out what I'm going to do I'll keep in touch Yuffie…Bye" He finished softly

"_Bye…I-_"

"Yes Yuffie?" Sora asked softly

"_Be careful" _She finished not trusting the ability to finish her previous sentence

"Heh, aren't I always?"

"_Remember when you decided to fight Squall?" _

"Ok, besides that!"

She giggled

"_Ok, ok but be safe if I lost you I'd go insane with boredom"_

"I'll remember that Yuff!" Sora said before finally saying good bye and hanging up

"_I don't want to lose…you I…_" She thought as she was about to send Sora a message before giving up

"_If I can't say it to him over the phone or even text him…I'll just have to tell him in person time to wake up Cid…if he needs a way here to help Cloud I may as well help him out…right?"_ Yuffie convinced herself

Sora put on a simple black zip up hoodie and slipped on the keychain he bought awhile back onto his keyblade before running out the door of his room; he was ready for school of course dispersing his keyblade while going down the stairs he still didn't want to worry her

"Leaving for school already Sora?" His mother asked

Sora stopped dead in his tracks slowly turning around to meet the eyes of his mother with a worried look etched into her toned skin

"Yeah…Riku wants to meet up to-"Sora started but was cut off by her slam a cup down

He could **feel** his mother tense up.

"You can't! I don't want to lose you again your seventeen Sora I lost you for almost _two years_ do you know how worried, how scared I was that I lost you!?" She screamed her voice overcome with stress

W-What are you talking abou-"

"Does it have to do with that girl?" She asked

"Wh-What?" Sora asked perplexed

"I heard about her and those other people you were with from Riku and Kairi, those people were kind enough to help you and protect you…if they need your help you'd best do it…but say good bye before you go off again…please" She begged

"H-how did you even know I might…"

"A mother always knows, after last time I came to understand that you'd be going a lot more times than I'd like, I knew sooner or later…you'd leave me again but promise me you'll come back and sooner this time"

"I promise mom, I'll be back!"

He ran outside and off to school, he wore normal school clothes except for the hoodie and his fingerless gloves simply because he was still new to this school thing that he was attached to the clothing as much as he hated to admit it, the only thing he excelled at was gym as did Riku, but he was smart so everything clicked for him. He rushed into the building where he was met with his silver haired companion who was again surrounded by girls who wanted nothing more than for him to look their way. He quickly became popular the second he walked into the door everyone loved him. Sora was just seen as a lackey or something similar although Sora was one of the few people Riku associated with although girls have horrible assumptions of people who are hanging out with the silver haired teen but that wasn't and still isn't the case. Although that didn't stop his fan girls as they accepted the boy's friendship they still weren't too happy with him hanging out with Kairi.

Needless to say they don't get along at all.

Once Kairi came into the school the glares began as well as Sora zoning out from the array of text messages he was getting from the female ninja

"There he goes again texting again, who's he have to talk to that can constantly spam him at all hours of the day?" One of Riku's fan girls asked

"It's his girlfriend" Riku joked

Sora perked up looked over in the direction of the voice and with a glare walked over to his friend

"Yuffie and I aren't dating you know that" Sora sneered

"Oh, if you aren't dating then you must like her" Riku said sarcastically

"I knew it you do like her!" Kairi interjected

"Wh-What are you talking about I-"

Before he could protest the bell rang signaling Sora to give up and head off towards class

Riku slowly started to ease his way out the crowd the girls behind him groaning in displease as he slowly walked off to class Kairi and Sora in tow.

"Why…Would you think I like Yuffie?" Sora asked

"You talk to her everyday even more than you talk to _anyone _else and _I'm_ supposed to be your best friend, remember?" Riku said nonchalantly

"Is that why Kairi's so upset?

"Bingo captain obvious" Riku said sarcastically before chuckling a bit with a playful smirk on his face that made the girls in the class room they walked into swoon. Sora ignored the girls and took his seat humorous enough as it was, Riku sat next to the brunette instead of the girls who'd do anything for him even if the reason was purely shallow at best and nothing more.

Halfway into class Sora's worst nightmare came in the form of his phone going off in the middle of class the teacher or as he liked to be referred to as the _emperor _just had the most wicked of smiles when he heard it.

"Well, go on Sora if they have the balls to interrupt my teachings go on ahead and answer it" He said with the most evil glint in his eye

Sora did as instructed and felt his gut sink.

"_SORA!"_ A high pitched voice was heard over the speaker that he was forced to use just to embarrass the teen even more if they weren't laughing they were wondering who the girl was, Riku on the other hand couldn't help but let his hand reach the bridge of his nose as Kairi deadpanned

She had the same class too but remained stoic in class and refrained from anything considered procrastinating – she considered this exactly that.

"Yuffie…why are you calling at _this _time of day?" Sora almost hissed out

"_Oh, wait your in school aren't you…CID TURN IT AROUND HE'S STILL IN SCHOOL" _Yuffie screeched

Sora had a confused look on his face especially when he heard the older male say that he was already there much to her betrayal of words she jumped from the giant ship hovering above his class room directly into the brunette shards of glass flying around the room, although it didn't help when she almost threw up and Sora along with a few others almost got cut by glass. When she finally regained her bearings she hugged him as hard as she could.

"Sora! I missed you soooo much!" Yuffie said sweetly much to Kairi's annoyance

Sora couldn't help but smile…but at the same time had a confused look in his eyes all the while

"Yuff, why'd you come to my school?" Sora asked caught of guard

"Cid thought it'd be a great idea to surprise you but his idea of surprise and mine are completely different" She giggled

"You mean yours is to make people shit themselves!" Cid barked through the intercom

"Now hurry up bef-"She stopped when the door to the classroom burst open with a man in a red cape looking on at the scene

"Yuffie…you're interrupting his lessons you know better" The man spoke in an uncaring voice

"I'm sorry Vincent but- I missed him~" She teased

"That's irrelevant I'm not the one you have to worry about" He said staring directly at the two

"What…oh you have to be kidding me!" Yuffie shouted as Cloud walked into the classroom

"C-Cloud" Sora said softly

Now this would've been the part where they have a heartfelt reunion and Cloud actually shows happiness…well guess who has to ruin it

"Now hold on you can't just barge in here and start misbehaving out of the blue I demand you leave **this instant**" The Emperor demanded

"You heard him Yuff." Cloud spoke demandingly

She sighed which soon turned into a disapproving huff as she got up and dusted herself off as Cloud walked over to the hyper ninja he reached out a hand to the chosen one which Sora took, but what came next he wasn't expecting.

Cloud must not know his own strength because Sora was flung, directly into the highwind with a thud behind him was Yuffie, Vincent followed silently afterwards while Cloud turned to the _emperor_.

"Will be taking care of him for the time being, don't worry will bring him back" Cloud said stoically

"By all means keep him, the boy is only good with athletics he's not good in academics makes me think he's only good with his hands rather than thinking correctly" The teacher said without a hint of remorse

Cloud gave him a glare that'd easily rivaled one of Sephiroth's he quickly released his blade from its harness and struck the mans desk splitting it indefinitely down the middle and just as easily it went further than expected and went through the floor screams from the class rooms both current and below could be heard, Cloud turned away getting ready to leave gave one last warning.

"That was just a taste of what I'll do to you…if you continue to say things about my friend" Cloud remarked

"Oh?" The man asked almost dared to say

Clouds eyes went feral as he was about to attack the man but soon pain surged through his arm when it passed he jumped to the departing ship saying one last warning

"_Don't forget what I said because next time you won't get words."_

Riku, looking completely flabbergasted at the events that just occurred he slowly looked over to Kairi with a shocked look

"Did…he just leave without us again…no better question why didn't we get to go and what in the _hell_ are we going to tell him mother?"

"Why should we even care Riku it's not our problem it's his!"

"Oh stop being jealous Kairi"

"I'm not jealous I'm-"

"SOOOO happy we got to you in time I thought we'd have to come to your house to get you" Yuffie exclaimed

"You know this was about the worst idea you've had all year, but the worst part about it was that I was involved when I don't even know the kid" Vincent remarked coldly

"Yeah well this gives you a chance to get to know him and I would've asked Barrett but he was busy!"

"I could've just met him when he got to the destination I was not needed for this endeavor, therefore you Yuffie; owe me"

"Hang on justa-"

"Uhm…I'm still confused on what's going on exactly" Sora said softly

"Oh, it's a surprise!" Yuffie squealed in delight


	2. For the love of hydra: Riku's chance

**Chapter 2: For the love of hydra: Riku's chance**

"A…Surprise" Sora asked rhetorically

"Yes a _surprise"_ Yuffie repeated

Sora took a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking again

"So let me get this straight…you interrupt class, tackle me to the ground make the biggest commotion ever and then to top it all off Cloud throws me into the _highwind_ all for a surprise." Sora said condescendingly

"Yup!" Yuffie responded without a hint of remorse

Sora looked at her directly in the eye with a blank stare on his face

"This is exactly something I would expect from you" Sora said unsurprised

"R-Really?" A light blush tainted her cheeks but anger rising at a certain black haired ex Turk

"Vinny what'd you say to Sora!?"

"Nothing simply because I never knew he existed until today." Vincent responded

"I've just come to except the fact that…well you are spontaneous" Sora responded

"Will be arriving shortly" A Voice Sora came to recognize oh so well

"Cid!" Sora shouted as he ran off in the direction of the voice

"Sora wait!" Cloud shouted

"That kid is…he always impatient?" Vincent asked

"If he wasn't always like this do you think Yuffie would want him to be around?" Cloud asked

"True." Vincent agreed

"Hey I heard that!" Yuffie shouted

"That was the point." Cloud said without a hint of remorse

"So…you really are just going to let him go off with some girl instead of making him stay here with you?" Riku asked

"He'll be back of course…but"

"You never get anytime with him, it's ok to be selfish" Riku stated

"Course, I remember everything you did back then, so I kind of understand what you mean by selfish Riku" Kairi said softly

"What do you…oh"

"You risked…even friendship to save me" She said trying to stifle a giggle

"Of course I would…I-"

"-You…don't have to say it I know Riku"

"But of course you don't-"

"-I…never said I didn't" Kairi said unexpectedly

"Yeah but you never told me you do ether" Riku responded

"True…but you never asked!" Kairi retorted

"Heh, so you're saying if I asked you out, or kissed you, you wouldn't turn away?" Riku asked

"I…I wouldn't" She responded hesitantly

"You hesitated…even if you think I'm joking…what I feel for you isn't" Riku whispered as he snaked his arms around the red head

"Riku…"

"Give me a chance, I'll prove it to you, I was willing to forsake everything to save you…and I'll forsake _anything_ to be with you, Kairi"

"Alright…" She whispered

"Huh?"

"Let's…give it a shot Riku"

The brightest smile the teenager had must've been at that exact moment Kairi could tell his eyes shown with excitement and happiness, in truth Riku was a great friend and she did like him but before all this she wanted to be with Sora, she couldn't explain it but after everything Riku did to prove his worth it changed drastically. Sora did everything out of the kindness of his heart; Riku did it because he loved her and threw away everything to prove it.

"Meet me after school, two days from today, I'll have it all planned out" Riku said softly in her ear, she shivered at the feeling

"I'll be waiting, Riku"

Parties, Sora wasn't really good with them especially surprise parties, even worse in a place he'd never been to but with people he knew…well a few he knew he didn't have a problem meeting Tifa again and getting to know this Denzel kid he'd heard about from Cloud landing in near the town they, and when I mean they I mean Yuffie and Sora walked into town Cloud had his motorcycle with him, and Vincent can materialize into his cape. It wasn't that bad though Sora was happy to be around his friends, but Yuffie was absolutely different simply because they talked everyday they even had a conversation solely based on cupcakes that ran on for about three hours.

When he first received this phone he had assumed it to be in emergencies but, as it turns out even if she never wanted to admit it, Yuffie was lonely she was hyper in person because she was around friends, alone is different, when she's alone she sounds…just so mellow and it just isn't normal for the ninja; lonely was something Sora was never ok with, he'd call her when she was alone so she would feel better, so she'd get that spark back in her voice, although when she was like that she'd say the one thing that'd always catch him off guard the first time he heard it he didn't know how to react.

**Flash back (Yes I want to do a flash back)**

Sora was lying in bed like he'd normally do, his phone stuck to his face from talking from the walk home from school till he got home, even when he took a shower…believe me when I tell you, you don't want to talk to Yuffie when your about to take a shower, she laughed so much you'd think she died and yet when Sora asked her why she found it funny, she'd never say but the conversations always ended the same.

She would fall asleep on him, he didn't mind really it made him feel better knowing he made a difference in her life knowing he was that important that she would talk to him so long. He would from time to time if he stayed on the phone long enough hear her mumble his name in her sleep but this time was different, he sent her messages all that morning and during school, she was upset he didn't know why or the cause but when he called her that evening she was exploded with joy, even while she told him why she was upset…she still seemed happy to talk to him.

"I'm a bit surprised Yuffie" Sora said softly sitting on his bed

"_Why?"_ She asked

"You seemed so sad earlier but…now you're happy, did something happy to brighten your mood?"

"_I guess…I just missed you"_

"What do you mean, we talk all the time" He responded confused

"_Yeah but, it isn't the same I haven't gotten to see you in a year and 8 months you don't know what that does to a person, I think I forgot what your hugs feel like"_ Yuffie said the last part in mock horror

"Well when we meet again, I'll be sure to give you plenty" Sora said with a cheesy grin on his face, even if she couldn't see it

On the other line he could hear laughter coming from her it was playful yet full of happiness, happiness he caused

"_Ah, I love you Sora"_ She said as she started to calm down

He froze, Sora never heard her say those words to him, _hell_ he never heard Kairi use it or anyone for that matter…no one had even ever said it to him for that matter ether _he_ never even said those words.

"_Sora, you awake?"_ Yuffie asked worried

"Y-Yeah I…Uhm…I lo-love you too, Yuffie" Sora said with a blush on his face

"_I'm glad…"_Yuffie said softly Sora could feel sadness in her voice

"Are…You ok Yuffie?" Sora asked

No response it was dead quiet he figured she was asleep already trying to figure her out would take hours and it was late…he waited for any type of indication that she was asleep but nothing.

"_Sora…I"_ That's all he heard before she mumbling something else that was the indication he needed

That night he couldn't get the hyper ninja out of his head, even while he slept.

**Flashback: Ends here**

Sora snaked his arms around her waist as they walked, she tensed up drastically but soon relaxed she adverted her eyes to the ground a rosy blush on her face

"Hopefully now…you won't forget my hugs" Sora said softly against her neck

"_C'mon Yuffie say it for the love of hydra you could tell him you love him even if it wasn't the way it was intended for but you still did it how hard can **this** be?"_

"Sora I have something to tell you" She started

Sora stopped in his tracks as Yuffie turned around to face the teenager

"Sora I-"

"Yuffie!" A female voice shouted out

Yuffie did an about face as a young boy and girl came running at her behind them was Tifa She hadn't changed all that much from when Sora saw her last, she was still as youthful and caring as she'd always been and he didn't have a problem with that. What scared him to death was that the young boy looked almost exactly like a miniature Roxas that he almost had a heart attack.

"Sora, you made it!" The martial artist called out

"Course I was so curious about this surprise I had to visit" Sora called out

Two children ran towards the hyperactive ninja wrapping their arms around her legs both asking questions with smiles on both their young faces.

"And, you must be Denzel, I'm Sora" The keyblader said softly

The young boy smiled big but quickly grabbed his head in what seemed to be seething pain

"Are…Are you alright?" Sora asked

"Y-Yeah it's passed" The boy said softly

"You look a lot like Cloud" The younger girl said softly

"Oh, do I?" Sora teased

"Yeah you both have spiky hair and blue eyes" She responded

"That we do…but you know what I wanna know?"

"No, what?" She asked tilting her head to the side in curiosity

"If I could know your name," Sora asked softly

"I'm Marlene" She giggled Sora gently picked her up and gave her a hug her laughter doubled which just made Sora smile brightly

"So what do you think, think he'd be a good dad?" Tifa joked

"Dunno, think Cloud would be?" Yuffie retorted

"Touché, but unfortunately for you, I already know the answer to that" Tifa said with a warm smile on her face

"Yeah well…"

"You haven't told him, have you?"

"I could ask the same of you" Yuffie responded

"It's complicated"

"You live with him, and raise kids with him…how can it be **that** complicated"

"We just…aren't ready yet but…maybe one day we will be"

"No maybes, believe in yourself!" Sora Exclaimed

"If you like Cloud then show him that you do, I'll root for you so, don't give up!" Sora said proudly

I see…thank you Sora" Tifa smiled a bit wider

Sora felt his back pocket vibrate seconds later, he had a text, he opened it up, and with a shock ridden face he read it.

"_You never came home…where are you? I'm worried -mom"_

"_Damn"_ Sora said softly


	3. Omen: The start of something

**Who knew, people I never knew could affect me so much?**

_**"Sometimes even I wonder what it'd be like if I never met you...only to realize your the most important part of my life"**_

Sora stood their staring at the phone for what seemed like minutes before he herd voices that snapped him out of his daze and eyes held concern he finally decided not to worry them.

"It was my mom; she's worried about me I don't think I should stay all that long otherwise I'll just worry her "Sora said with a displeased undertone in his normally cheerful voice

"But- you can't!" Yuffie shouted, displeased and with a desperate look in her eyes

"Nothin' to worry about, I'll have you back by the end of the week" Cid said loudly

"A _week_ it can't be any sooner?" Sora asked pleadingly

"Do you realize how much fuel it takes to fill this ship up, I won't be getting another shipment until the end of the week so until then sit tight otherwise you'll never get back" Cid said annoyed

"Sorry, Cid I didn't mean-"

"Its fine kid you and I go way back, why would I be mad at ya'? Cid laughed

"Let's head on back, I bet Clouds waiting on us" Tifa said in an urgent tone

Sora walked on ahead with Denzel and Marlene Cid looked directly at Yuffie with a serious look on his face, as well as Tifa.

"How long?" He asked

"Ever since…I met him" She confessed

"To think you said something so cheesy as _I'd never forget you even if I wanted to"_ Cid said in a sarcastic tone soon exploding into laughter

"It's not funny!" Yuffie yelled

"You…don't have to restock on fuel do you; you're doing this to give her more time aren't you?" Tifa asked

Cid shifted his weight to his left foot and scratched the back on his head, shifting his gaze to ahead of the two women to the keyblader ahead of them talking enthusiastically to the children, if it was anyone else Cid doubted he'd even bother getting him here, or even bothering to talk to him, let alone offer his protection in the least, but something about the kid reminded him…of himself.

"Can't an old man be kind anymore?" He asked

"No, they can't" Yuffie responded without a hint of remorse

He sighed drastically

"You deserve someone who'll make you happy, someone who can tolerate you for more than twenty minutes and can keep you off of all our backs and who will actually enjoy your spontaneous actions as well as someone we actually get along with, and I believe that's Sora" Cid said with a serious look

"So, you did lie!" Yuffie accused

"Yeah for you, you dimwit!" Cid berated

"C'mon you two, he's leaving us behind" Tifa said a few steps ahead of the two

* * *

><p>Cloud just finished getting everything ready when Yuffie and Tifa along with the children rushed into the bar, Cid came in through the window after much hassle they got lucky a man started to question Sora about where he was from since he'd never seen him before.<p>

"It was Reno, wasn't it?" Cloud asked as they walked in the door

"Yup" Yuffie said gleefully

"We got about two minutes" Cloud said looking over to Tifa who was just putting up the last present

"Did we really have to go all out on this?" Cid asked

"Sora saved our lives, not to mention we haven't seen him in two years…you want to be the one to give him a worthless present as thanks?" Cloud asked sarcastically

"No I really don't"

* * *

><p>Sora was completely confused not only was this guy strange he reminded him too much of axel for it to be ok for him to be around he tried every excuse he could think of to leave but it didn't work<p>

"What's the matter kid, got somewhere to be?" Reno asked

"Actually I do my friends been talking about a surprise all day, and I'm curious as to what it is so if you don't mi-"Sora stopped mid sentence when a metal baton came swinging at him

"Don't expect me to believe that, you just show up here, no identification or anything except the clothes on your back and your name, don't expect the law around here to just let you waltz in!" Reno shouted

Reno took another swing which Sora dogged easily he looked to the red haired man with confusion when he charged again he sidestepped not wanting to strike.

"You aren't some normal kid, who are you working for!" Reno asked accusingly

"What are you talking about, I'm just here visiting Cloud!" Sora confessed

"So you're working for the Ex-SOLIDER that gives me a good enough reason to take you down!" Reno said in a justified tone

He charged again, Sora getting annoyed with the man decided to end this quickly and effortlessly he summoned the keyblade, although now it was slim and had a longer reach metallic black at the end where the second tooth began a red astric the guard was slim as well but the edges were sharp branching out from the corners of the guard were sharp edges the teeth were in the form of curved blades meeting in the center, the bottom blade curving upwards the top blade curving downwards in a scythe type ( the teeth are pretty much in the shape scorpions pincers)

"What kind of a weapon is that, what are we five?" Reno asked sarcastically

"You just watch **fire!"** Sora shouted as a small flame expanded from his keyblade and shot forth towards the red headed Turk he dogged sloppily and landed against the pavement, when he finally got up the teenager was already gone.

Reno disoriented gave up with a sigh

"What am I thinking; anyone around blondie isn't a bad guy, right?" Reno asked himself

"I think it kinda made itself known; you attacked a teenager what's that going to do for are already horrible reputation?" A bald man wearing shades asked walking towards Reno

"You have a point, but still…I wonder what the connection is, between Cloud strife and that kid."

"Your not thinking…of investigating, are you?"

"No…not yet I'll give it some time if he's here a day longer than today I'll be sure to" Reno said in a serious tone

* * *

><p>Sora rushed towards the doors of seventh heaven he felt a great pressure, something like the weight of the world on his shoulders…like all the times he had to save the world or…<em>worlds<em> in his case he turned the knob and as soon as he opened the door everything was bright, flowers below him he couldn't see anything else but the white yet clear fog.

"He'll return" A man behind him said softly even though his voice gruff with old age

"...Who are you?" Sora asked

"A friend of a friend" The man said with a smirk that Sora just knew he had

"That's not much of an answer!" Sora complained

"Listen carefully" He started his playful nature died the second he started talking

"The world your in is in trouble, I don't know if you'll be able to return, if you wish to leave, now is your one and only chance, you won't get another one" The man said

Sora's gaze shifted towards the sky, he already knew his answer, something told him the man knew it as well.

"...Then I guess I'm stuck here, if my friends need my help, I won't leave them I'll do whatever it takes to help them, if it means I'll be stuck here forever…then so be it"

The man turned around and faced the teenager looking directly at him with pride in his eyes

"Such true conviction, I wish we had you in SOLIDER maybe then…"

"SOLIDER…?" Sora asked

"Its nothing, enjoy what time you have before the reunion" The man said before Sora's vision returned to the room he was originally in staring face to face with Yuffie when he got his bearings and looked directly into her eyes she blushed and looked away quickly

"Are…you ok Sora?" She asked softly

Sora pulled a streamer out of his hair and smiled brightly at the ninja who he quickly embraced to her confusion her face went from normal to volcanic red in seconds of which Cid quickly took pictures of.

"I wonder who'd pay to see this little photo hmm?" Cid asked in a playful tone

"C-Cid you jack ass!" Yuffie squealed as she chased the pilot around the room while everyone else except Cloud and Vincent watched with laughter filling the room.

"_I still wonder…what he meant by leaving…by __**him**__ and who that man even was"_ Sora questioned himself as he was given a present

"What's this?" Sora asked

"You don't know its your party? We planned this to celebrate the birthdays we missed" Tifa said walking up to the brunette

"You didn't have to do this you know I mean I appreciate it but I owe you guys a lot too you know?" Sora reasoned

Tifa leaned in close enough to the teen for him to get a good glimpse of her face beautiful wouldn't be able to describe it at all, she was probably pretty when she was younger too, her brown eyes glowed with a hint of amber her hair straight and long her smile, perfect.

"_I still don't see how Cloud hasn't made a move on her already she's nice kind to everyone…speaking of which…wheres -" _Sora's thought was cut off by Tifa's soft speaking

"Just keep her happy, that's all we ask" Tifa said with a motherly yet affectionate tone

At first he looked rather confused but the reflection in her eyes; reflected Yuffie, he looked over to the ninja with a bit more interest thinking on what she meant he didn't quite understand but keeping her happy couldn't be so hard…could it?

"Of course, you don't have to ask such a question!" Sora smiled

* * *

><p>Riku was waiting in front of park, this time with a small smile that wouldn't go away no matter what thoughts he had he wanted today to go perfect he wanted today…to be a day she'd never forget, he planned the course of the day over and over till he knew where to go by heart.<p>

Autumn was in full bloom the leaves were orange yellow and red the leaves obstructed his vision for just a fraction of a second and in that second, she appeared still looking even or even more beautiful than she always had been he looked at her eyes full of want and love.

"Kairi" He breathed out

**Next capter will have the rest of the date and on Sora's side it starts heading into AC.**


	4. Geowhat?  I realized what i wanted

**Chapter 4: Geowhat? I realized what i wanted**

**What can't be undone**

Riku and Kairi stalked towards the park looking everywhere but at each other the atmosphere wasn't what Riku would've liked but could he blame her? He did thrust this on her out of almost no where he didn't want this whole day to be filled with awkward chats so taking the initiative he rushed on ahead.

"C'mon Kairi lets go I want to show you this awesome spot I found!" Riku shouted linking his hand with hers he rushed off

Sora woke up feeling hazy, he'd been staying with Cloud and Tifa for about two days and the others were about to be leaving soon, he felt horrible but that wasn't going to stop him from seeing his friends, old and new off on their way he got outside just as they were about to leave and quickly made his way to them feeling even more sick as he stepped.

Yuffie's normal, calm demeanor was shattered the instant he saw the keyblader she rushed to him hugging him as hard as she could, not wanting to let go…wanting to remember his warmth so that she'd never forget.

"I'll…never forget you…Sora" Yuffie choked out

"What are you saying, it's not like I can leave yet…so I'll…-"He couldn't finish his sentence his body was wracked with pain he fell to his knees when he felt a voice saying something he couldn't make out

"_Geo…"_ It stopped there and wouldn't repeat itself it'd occasionally repeat a word he couldn't comprehend confused as to its intent he got up the pain subsided completely but he felt it lingering the shadow of what he felt only seconds ago…he felt it wouldn't be the last time he felt it.

"Are…you ok Sora?" Yuffie asked clearly concerned

"Yeah…I don't know what that was but yeah I'm fine something like that won't kill me!" Sora proclaimed and the sparkle in Yuffie's eyes returned for once Sora actually stared into her eyes and just this once he felt a sense of want in them he wanted to be close to her…just a little longer…just a little bit for some reason he felt sadness…for some reason he felt this would be the last time or at least the last time for awhile that he'd see her eyes sparkle with…something he didn't quite get it was too caring to be happy…something he couldn't grasp.

"We should head in, Sora incase that pain comes back" Tifa said in a motherly tone

"Just…a little longer…" Sora said in an over exerting voice

"Sora?" She asked in a confused tone

"Please I-" He collapsed His eyes closed he could almost open them again to see Yuffie's face full of shock and concern…and unshed tears eyes full of fear…that face for an odd reason he felt he'd be seeing that face so much more and that…was something he wanted nothing more than to prevent

"_Geo…stigma" The voice echoed he could clearly hear the masculine yet elegant voice this time it reminded him of someone he knew someone…he never wanted to see again_

"You're…" Sora started

"You remember me…I feel so grateful that the chosen one can remember someone like me" The man came forth from what seemed to be complete nothingness

"What are you doing here?!" Sora asked

"What other reason…the reunion will be starting soon, and I for one can't miss it…and oddly enough…you've been invited" He said as he stalked away

"Wait!" Sora yelled

"If you don't give in you'll die" The man said softly

He turned around green eyes flaring pupils more diamond – feral shaped than they should've been…but then again it really didn't matter to him…as much as he'd like to think, when he awoke he felt his phone ringing on the table a few inches away, it was Yuffie.

"She's been calling you ever since she left." Tifa's voice rang in the room

"I've told her every time that you haven't been awake and every time I felt like her heart was breaking every time I picked up and told her that" Tifa continued

She grabbed the phone from the table and handed it to the brunette he then sat up with the help of Tifa he then hit the talk button on the phone with a bit of concern

"_Hello…"_ The voice was small…quiet and Sora felt like…it wasn't even Yuffie at all

"Yuffie" Sora said softly

He heard a gasp and for a second thought she didn't have the will power to speak

"I'm…I'm so happy you're ok I thought…you" He could tell she was crying they seemed to be at least to him happy…yet sad tears all at the same time Sora looked up and noticed Tifa was already out of the room he looked out the window to see the red-headed man from before with a bald man talking to Tifa he was worried drastically.

"_Sora, you okay?" _He herd Yuffie say

"Yeah, some red haired guy with some bald dude are talking to Tifa, I'm going to see what its all about, I'll call you back as soon as I'm done" Sora said in a worried voice

"_Promise? You…won't black out again on me right?…I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…" _She said a bit frantic

"I promise Yuffie I'll call you as soon as I'm done checking up on Tifa." He said before saying his goodbye and hanging up Yuffie's gaze went directly towards a picture she had of the two of them together she had it framed. It was something she cherished…but above all that the one thing she cherished above that, above even **materia** was the boy in the picture with a giant smile on his face holding her and wasn't about to let go any time soon, she smiled lovingly at the boy in the picture.

"_You always keep your promises, don't you Sora?"_ She asked herself

Sora feeling his energy return drastically opened the window and jumped down he came face to face with the guy he met before and a serious look came over his face.

"You, you're coming with us!" Reno commanded

"Why would I come with you?" Sora demanded

"Cus' if you don't will have to use our governmental powers to ruin your friends establishment" Reno said with a underhanded smirk

"Well in that case –"

"Where's mother?" A man asked with what seemed to be a hint of insanity

"This place…it's beautiful…" Kairi said softly

They were over looking the city trees around the so sun wouldn't get to them made it all the better not a cloud in the sky Kairi couldn't help but smile.

"I couldn't think of anywhere else to go, all the places I picked out before hand just…didn't fit so I thought this would be the best place to ask" Riku finished slowly walking towards the red head

"Ask what?" Kairi repeated confused

"If you'd give me the chance…to be the other part of your heart…" He concluded as his lips gently collided against hers, Kairi was taken back but didn't resist ether when it ended she looked into his teal eyes

"I…Yes Riku I will" She said with a warm smile on her face

The look on his face was implanted with a smile that wouldn't fade; he was as happy as he could be…he hugged her tightly not letting go

"_If I knew happiness was this close to me I would've accepted it so much sooner then denying it all along"_


	5. Surge of light and darkness

**Surge of light and Darkness; What you mean to me **

_**"I think I'm starting to understand you more and more each time I hear you're voice"**_

"_That man…he felt so…familiar yet I never met him once in my life; strength was all but sapped the second the fight began…I had to keep my promise to Yuffie…even if I was going to die._

No one answered the man asked again a wicked gleam in his eyes Sora was about to say something when he felt cold steel against his cheek he jumped over the in-coming strike only for bullets to go flying by him mid jump he summoned the light bringer and swung at the man below him while simultaneously casting reflect when both men would attack at the same time he leapt over a swift strike to his mid section and summoned the Fenrir and struck the man in front of him who backed away and got back into stance quickly he glance over to the other silver haired man near him and quickly put his blade away turning away from the brunette.

"Will be seeing more of each other…since it seems…you're the key" The man said wickedly and vanished without a trace much to Sora's annoyance he realized he had literally no strength his ability to fight let alone stand kept fluxating he'd at one moment feel as if he could take down an army the next feel as weak as a child it irritated him immensely.

"Sora, you ok?" It was Tifa asking him as sweetly as she could but he knew…she was hurting since Cloud wasn't there he some how knew he pieced it together easily the kids weren't happy, not as much as when he was around, his bike was gone and the tire tracks weren't even fresh he knew he'd been gone for at least a day, day and a half.

"He's…gone again isn't he?" Sora asked

"Yeah…he is"

Sora gritted his teeth and clenched his keyblades so hard you'd think he'd start to bleed

"I'll go find him…"

"What are you…you can't –"

"I _have_ to, this is my fault he's doing this because I got sick, he already had to worry about Denzel, he wants to help but he's making everyone suffer in the process yet he thinks…this is the only way to make things better fighting our battles for us without telling anyone but…in the end he ends up hurting the one he loves the most" Sora said softly

He went up to the guest room he'd been using and he was about to finally call Yuffie when he felt light around him again this time he wasn't even shocked

"_This again…_" Sora mused

"Didn't think I'd see you again…Sora" Sora's eyes widened immensely

"Aerith…" He said breathlessly

She smiled that honey smile she'd always have plastered on her face

"You remembered!" She said clasping her hands together softly

"How…could I forget you? He asked almost stated

"But…why are you here, I was wondering why I didn't see you around" He asked softly almost not wanting to here the answer

"A Year ago…Sephiroth he –"

"I…I see"

"Cloud blames himself for it…so he runs away from everyone thinking it's the best way to deal with things…to protect people but…I don't blame him, I never did he needs people close to him to surround him with the light he's been searching for all along I think you'll give him the push in the right direction" She said with a smile on her face

"I will, I look up to him…he's like the brother I wish I had to be honest" He said smiling to himself

"Then he's in safe hands…oh and one more thing, you may want to call Yuffie. You're important to her, probably more important than you think you are to her" She said trying to stifle a giggle

"What…do you mean Aerith?" Sora asked perplexed but the light faded and all he could hear was her soft giggle which rang like a song for angels in his head

"_Yuffie…_" He thought as he finally called her.

"Denzel what's wrong?" Tifa asked softly as she walked into the eight year olds room

"Where's…Cloud…is he coming back?"

"Yeah he is, don't worry, will wait until he does" Tifa said trying to convince not only the boy but herself that he'd be back

"Don't worry, Sora will keep you company until then, you know" Tifa said loud enough for the brunette to hear

Sora walked into the room his right hand underneath his elbow he was having trouble keeping his arm up after talking to Yuffie, seems whatever he had – which Tifa already knew just…didn't want to accept was taking a toll on him.

"_Remember to stay off you're feet oh and call me every now and then so I know you're safe" _Yuffie reminded

Although it must've been ether his weakness or his body draining fluids from his brain whatever it was, it just made things weird.

"You…What do I mean to you, Yuffie?" He asked as he did this Time utterly froze Sora's eyes seemed glazed over losing his natural sheen (No pun intended) in the process

"_I…um…"_ She was nervous it was completely evident although if there was an answer Sora never heard. It a faint ringing in his ears he felt a warm liquid leaving his ears and he soon fell to the floor. His eyes oddly enough still open only half lidded he could faintly hear Yuffie's voice just enough…but the ringing took over the only thing he could hear was _L_.

"So…instead of taking a nap I'm here talking to a sleeping kid…" A man said with a glint of playfulness in his voice

"Don't worry he isn't a trouble maker" A woman said with a smile that you just _knew_ was on her face

"Aerith…" He said softly

"I didn't think I'd see you again so soon" She said trying to be cheery

"You've been here about four times now" The man said

"You know what that –"His voice stopped as he looked over to the woman next to him

"Who…are you?" Sora asked softly trying to keep himself awake from the ever going darkness he could feel reaching for his consciousness

"I'm a friend of you're friend...my name's Zack if you have any questions I have a feeling Cloud will be reluctant to tell you but its best you ask him since were running out of time here" He said sarcastically

"But I can already tell the both of you would've made great SOLDERS" Zack said with a chuckle

"_SOLDER…what…is that"_

He never got an answer nor would his voice work. he was in darkness that's all he could see but he heard something, laughter and talking a bright light showed him his best friend and the girl he had some feelings for ever since they first met. on a _date_, now normally you'd think he'd be upset as is customary for any normal person albeit this is _Sora_ not to mention he remembered he literally asked Yuffie not even five – or if time was playing tricks on him about five minutes what she felt for him- in this case what he meant to her. from his recollection he had no reason to be upset or jealous when he just pulled a stunt like that with a close friend. Even if he didn't even know why he said it, the cards were still on the table now.

"_I wonder if…"_

He looked around the area as it slowly faded as did his consciousness again everything went blank yet he could still hear himself think even clearer than ever.

"_I don't know what that was…but if that's really how things are back home, I can't go back; not yet at least not just because of…__**this**__ but also"_

He felt a small glimmer of light radiating off in the distance he felt his body calm even if he could not even feel. However, he knew he was relaxed that much he was certain of.

"_Yuffie…what are you to me?"_ He asked himself as his mind went blank and he finally fell asleep

"_All the pieces lie untouched…all the pieces lie where they lay but evil…will toy with them until they break. Nevertheless, one of them won't be used as a tool, one will break the chains and fight back until the very last breath. in order to save loved ones in order to save that __**one**__ smile, but would it be the right thing…to leave the person who loves you the most. just to save everyone else and leave that person alone…would it be selfish…or would it be selflessness?"_


	6. Presents: Prelude to the pain

**Chapter 6: Presents: Prelude to the pain**

Sora woke up in his bed _again_ he was really getting tired of the blackouts he got up it was almost noon from what he could tell he'd only been out for two hours at the most. He would've gotten ready but instead decided to open the presents he received from his friends first since they sat right in the middle of the floor.

He opened the closest one first it was from Tifa, it was a jacket that reminded him of an organization thirteen jacket only because every little thing that wasn't black was silver, the zipper, the cuffs even the strings hanging from the jacket that tightened the hood itself but the back; it was amazing. Even if it was also silver it started in a whirlpool in the middle branching out to the sleeves of the jacket starting randomly and ending just the same on both ends. he put it on it fit him perfectly as for his shorts, he didn't have his normal shorts Tifa gave him **jeans** not just any **jeans** snug fitting dark almost black **jeans.**

He put them on along with the belt he acquired from Cid, which was odd the belt buckle, was an upside down crown. (I did not intend to have it rhyme…) From Vincent he got a keychain, which was different from the ones he had before. It was black, but that wasn't what made it different on it had a gun with a purple orb in the middle of it he attached it to his keyblade. Moreover, it morphed into a normal key except the bar holding the teeth was in the shape of the gun Vincent used and it actually shot **bullets.** The teeth were black with oddly enough eyes at the ends words entered his mind and when he said them aloud he felt his body change into a feral beast. He felt stronger but he felt darkness engulf him he quickly dispersed the blade he then returned to normal.

"_Wouldn't want Tifa to see that one…well…better her than Yuffie"_

Denzel and Marlene gave him something he didn't expect it was a drawing with him **and** Cloud together on the top it said my hero's and beneath it he found a small key with it, it read:

_The kids begged me, they want you to stay here, so I'm giving you this key, you'll always be welcomed here, and honestly even if the kids didn't ask I still would've given you this, no matter what this will **always** be your home _

_-Tifa _

He smiled softly as he looked from the picture to the letter

"_He thinks of me as a hero, and yet I haven't even saved him not once…but now I already have big shoes to fill"_ he smiled

He had another present it was from Cloud; he opened it up to find a black orb when it engulfed him his clothing took on an aura of purple, he felt the solitude and depression that Cloud was hiding the Fenrir was prominent in his hand it was shining with light a bright light.

"_That's right, I got this from Tifa…this blade is this forms light…just like Tifa is Clouds light"_

He still had one more present left from what he could tell the form he was in vanished in darkness of all things and he opened it up he received black gloves the embroidery white on the underside the embroidery crossed each other in an X, alongside it a note was written

"_Yo my names Barrett. I'm not sure if you remember me or if you remember meeting me at all but I remember hearing a lot of things about you. Majority of which from Yuffie the gloves you have there will amplify your power, with and without your blades. you can utterly destroy a boulder and with them, you could probably make craters albeit not as big as the silver haired bastard. But big enough to cause a lot of damage just be sure to use them when you're in a pinch" _

_-Barrett_

"Silver hair…oh…him" Sora thought aloud as he looked around once more and saw a small box he walked towards it

He opened it to find a smaller pair of shoes he _knew_ who it was from and smiled he put on the shoes realizing he wouldn't need the bigger ones. For obvious reasons the laces; red the shoes themselves were black but the outlines were red same as the laces yet they tied into a heart with a letter, inside was a small pendant with a chain attached he read the letter first.

"_Incase you didn't figure out the shoes are so you __**don't **__stand out. That and you don't need to worry about sand anymore - plus I thought they'd look cute on you…and the pendant inside is a picture. Its special – to me at least it'll become a weapon so that…I can fight alongside you even when I'm not with you so that. I can keep you safe and protect you and defeat your foes for you so that you won't be in any danger…so that I can see you once again._

_-yours truly Yuffie_

A lone tear came from his eye as he looked at the picture inside the pendant it was a picture of the both of them smiling as cheery and as happily as they could…because the day afterwards they'd never see each other again. He remembered that day sadly, he attached the keychain and his blade turned electric blue, it was a bit thicker and the exact length of the Fenrir. the guard was in the shape of a heart the teeth were golden that radiated light the bar glowed blue, the end of it attached to where the top tooth and the end of the bar was a ninja star with a keyhole in the middle. He didn't know how to react to the radiant blade that was formed.

"_I'll call this…Hydra's love I know how much that materia means to her and love seems to be prominent in her mind…it makes sense"_

With his new attire and refreshed attitude, he made his way down stairs to see Tifa and Marlene with worried looks he looked around the bar. the had customers it was at least ten people the two girls looked busy but at the same time had worried; sad looks etched into their faces and he felt his heart sink he walked towards the door head down eyes straight forward.

"You're…going to look for him, aren't you?" Tifa asked looking directly at Sora's back

All he did was nod before he turned around to face her

"You did the same before and you helped me face _him_ so…it's the least I can do, for before and now." Sora smiled softly before he ran out the door running to the wastelands…running to the start of his new adventure…to the start of the love that was slowly swelling in his heart…to the anguish the despair and the heartache he'd be going through.

"_Yuffie…I'll keep protecting you…no matter what"_


	7. Advent: Darkness rising

**Advent: The beginning **

Sora rushed out of seventh heaven all the while flipping his phone open he rushed through his contacts and for the _first _time **ever** he called Vincent it rang only twice before he picked up

"_Hello…"_ His voice was dark and uncaring almost as if he at one point just stopped loving everything and died from the inside out

"Vincent do you have any idea where Cloud might be, we haven't seen or herd from him for two days"

The phone was dead quiet for seconds Vincent after thinking mused an answer "_Try the church in town or the outskirts of town. It'd be best to start with the outskirts first since it'd take more time going through that than just to get to the church since it's a larger are., If you see a sword in the ground without him there head towards the church_" Vincent responded

"Thanks, Vincent" Sora said cheerfully

"_If you plan on thanking me, don't sound so happy it ruins my sleep_"

"Oh c'mon its not that bad is it?" Sora asked

"_Do you not hear Yuffie talk…?_" He asked rhetorically

"She's not that bad she's-"

"_For my sake, don't finish that sentence_" He was serious

"Alright, if I find him I'll be sure to let you know" He didn't know what else to say or what else to think of the enigma of a man Vincent was. He hung up quickly before reaching the outskirts of town he called Yuffie, only to remember the last conversation they had and quickly regretted it.

"_Guess I have to face the music eventually"_

In the middle of the first ring she picked up as if she'd been expecting this call

"_H-Hello"_ Her voice arbitrarily betrayed her eagerness to speak to the brunette

"Sorry about before-" He spouted out quickly "I'm looking for Cloud right now"

He heard coughing he assumed she almost chocked

"_What the hell are you thinking you should be in bed you're in no condition to go running around and playing hero w-what if you got hurt?"_ Her voice betrayed her again this time it hurt him more than he would've guessed simply because he _knew_ he was just causing her problems

"I'm sorry…first my random question now I'm running off to find Cloud….Heh I guess you'll have to keep me under lock and key won't you?" He tried lightning the mood

"_I…don't want to lose you Sora" _It was honest, true and most of all it made Sora's heart skip a beat

"What…do you mean by that Yuffie…just…what am I to you-"an explosion dislocated himself from his phone and he was sent flying.

"Nice shot brother" Yazoo

"_Sora? Sora? SORA!" _Yuffie's voice was heard through the phones speaker

After the sudden explosion, the odd ball out of the group of three came rushing at him mid-spin. When his face was about to meet a fist seconds before it came crashing into him his keyblade was summoned and deflected the attack. At the consequence of sending him, back a few yards.

"_SORA!"_ She screamed once more to hopefully get a hold of the brunette if he didn't respond she'd call Tifa she didn't want to worry her but it was _Sora, _she heard the phone being lifted to an ear she hoped with everything it was him.

"_Hello, Sora!"_

"_**Sorry, you're friends a bit busy at the moment, I'll be sure to let him know you called…after we have our fun with him"**_

Kadaj soon after hung-up and dropped the phone without a second thought and after waiting a few seconds shot the materia in his arm at the blonde buster blader. It dazed him long enough for Loz and Yazoo to get close enough to attack him, he defended expertly as he should in any given situation but this time was different from any before. This fight - they made him remember…remember things he wanted _so _hard to forget so he could move on with his life…but it seems the past would always catch up with him.

Yuffie felt her heart sink, she _knew_ something would happen to him but he never listened she'd just have to keep him on a leash. On the other hand, maybe telling him how she felt would work...she knew she couldn't do it, not yet especially since she didn't even know if he was ok...but he was always ok...but this time was different. That man reminded her of the man they faced before...every now and then ever since she started liking - no loving the brunette she couldn't help but wonder what the whole endeavor would've been like with him there fighting side by side saving the world...sometimes she couldn't help but dream about it

"I hope your ok...Sora my light"

"Who are you, what do you want!" Sora demanded

"What we want is mother, nothing else on this measly planet matters but her so give her back!" Kadaj shouted in anguish

"What do you mean, whose _mother_?" Sora asked

"Don't play dumb, the people who've been branded have the taint of our brother the taint of _her_ but most of all the people who have the taint are people who have a connection to mother, in some way but you, you have it even worse than the others don't you?" Kadaj asked in a playfully twisted tone

Sora didn't answer, he couldn't he'd be playing into a trap that he really didn't want to fall into he just wanted to get Cloud home, that's all he wanted to do. However, this person obviously had some agenda that he was somehow sucked into. Even still it gave him the perfect opportunity to try out the equipment he received he summoned the blade he received from Vincent the name of it flew into his mind _Dirge of chaos._ in his other the Fenrir as the aura of darkness came about his right hand had a golden glove on it, a purple cape quickly appeared on his neck as it draped around his back. it reminded him of the first time he met Cloud, all he had in his eyes then was darkness…and it seems even now he's still searching for the light. Even when it's right in front of him he struck quickly realizing that the Fenrir was weaker with this form because of the light but an idea came to his mind as he dogged a strike aiming for his sternum.

He recalled the Dirge of chaos and summoned Hydra's love when the blade formed the bright light made him feel stronger faster, and for some reason happier. The darkness dimmed quickly but it was still there but that did not stop him he leaped over Kadaj and attacked his mid section the silver haired man guarded; a stalemate or well it would have been. Sora amped his gloves up and even more power surged it was enough to send the insane swordsman a full yard without using all of his strength. Simply because of the boost Sora gained would diminish quickly or not at all, it depended on Clouds attitude as well as his own which…Cloud's was quickly becoming the prominent of the two.

Kadaj was quickly intrigued but didn't let it show he raised his hand and the two others of the party came rushing back to the obvious leader before Sora could even get close enough to even attack they vanished. Cloud made it back in time to see the Sora's clothes return to normal with a tired look on his face he looked towards the blonde with a glint of something he thought he'd _never_ see on the boys face; anger

"_Where _the **hell** where you!" The keyblader shouted

Cloud quickly did a double take to see if he heard that right

"Do you realize how worried Tifa is how worried Marlene and Denzel are do you realize how _pissed_ I am at you for not even thinking of their feelings before your own or thinking about how much your breaking Tifa's heart by doing this!" Sora shouted in frustration

"I know…" Cloud said softly

Sora's body trembled in irritability and the newfound anger held within his heart

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!**" Sora shouted his eyes flaring golden

"**YOU LEAVE HER WITH TWO KIDS THAT THE **_**BOTH**_**OF YOU PROMISED TO TAKE CARE OF AND DENY THE LOVE SHE PATIENTLY WAITED FOR A STUPID REASON, TO THINK I LOOKED UP TO-" **

"It's because of Aerith!" Cloud shouted

Silence complete quiet Sora, for once in his life wanted to punch Cloud until he regained his senses or at least until _he _felt better

"You're…kidding…me right?"

"No…I…I let her down she died because of me and because of that I can't let them in…I can't let them get close to me because I'm afraid…they'll get hurt!"

"Do you really think they'll get hurt?! Sure Aerith died, true but that wasn't because of you! You're only taking the blame because you allowed her to travel with, you when you were never liable for her death it was _her_ choice. Quit hiding in the past when your future is right back in that bar waiting for you to come home; crying herself to sleep wondering if you're okay don't you do this to her. Don't deny her what she's been waiting for, for god knows how long the fact that your letting her suffer you're just like-"

"Don't you compare me to him!"

"Why it's the truth isn't it!?" Sora said in a smart-ass manner

"I'm nothing like him!" Cloud defended

"You sure are acting like it! Why make her suffer when the only one who can take the pain away is you. All you're doing is running away from her, your family. The people who care when whatever comes your way you can take down, if you keep running it'll only catch up to you faster. Its only when you move on and create a life will the past **be** the past and never haunt you…but you'll make it difficult ether way, won't you?" Sora gave him one last look as he walked back to the Seventh Heaven not even looking back as Cloud sighed and walked towards his bike.

"_I'm sorry Tifa…I'll return to you, to our family as soon as this is taken care of…I promise"_

Sora felt the darkness recede - as he grabbed his phone from the dirt and cleaned it off and sent a message to Yuffie; - to whatever part of his mind it came from. However, he was flabbergasted as to why it appeared and why he felt anger more and more often. Sure, it was true that he was mad but not mad enough to yell at Cloud of all people yet…every thing he said _was _right but he still didn't understand where the darkness came from, and why it was even there in the first place.

"_What's…happening to me?"_


	8. Intertwine: Clash between light and dark

**Intertwine: the clash between light and dark**

Sora finally made it back to the Seventh heaven with a heavy wave of guilt, he didn't call Yuffie back yet and he was worried as to where the blonde swordsman went, as to one of these, he knew he wouldn't be getting an answer any time soon, he stalked up to the door when he felt his phone go off…he knew who it was, he had enough common sense to know, he knew she'd be worried, that she'd be upset…that she may even cry…if he herd that he'd probably lose it…enter that pit that threatened to take him whole and create the monster he so well knew he shouldn't succumb to but he'd do it, to take vengeance on the ones who caused her heart ache, he'd succumb to this new feeling…the cold…the **darkness**.

Just saying the word even in his head it felt foreign, although it wasn't like he hadn't said it or even thought of it before but actually deciding to drift into the darkness…its different, true that before…he did he thought of it…but that was for a reason that wasn't for an impure thought _this_ however was, and is…willing giving up all that he knew was right because of tears…because of something so unavoidable yet something compelled him to believe that it's the right choice…that if he had to give every ounce of his humanity just…to save her…to save the world would he honestly be willing to turn down that road…to give up everything, not just to save one person but to save everyone, if it took him turning to the darkness, or even so far as to _**die**_, he shook the thought out of his head, quickly he knew she'd get mad at him if he even so much as thought of that being an alternative she'd _never_ forgive him.

* * *

><p>When he got inside very few people were inside some drinking some talking on phones, it wasn't like it normally was; desolate empty...like how Tifa probably felt every time she want into that room and knew Cloud wasn't going to come home because he was clinging to someone who wasn't there anymore, it made his blood boil so much he could feel something he thought that he couldn't….<strong>rage<strong> and the strange thing was….it felt _normal_.

"I'm back…" Sora said softly as he finally picked up his phone the other line was quiet, and he knew why.

"Yuff I'm al-"He herd something that made him stop…he could just _picture_ tears flowing from her face

"_You…you're okay…_" Sora could feel the adrenaline in his body kick in…and the cold seeking him again…seeking to take control just one more time

"Have…you been crying?" She gasped and he _knew_ he was right

"_Well…I was just…really worried; I don't think I could take it_ _**if I lost you**_" He felt his body go numb

"Don't worry…you won't lose me…those guys didn't even stand a chance" He wanted to yell…he wanted to scream…he wanted to hurt those three so badly that made blood spill onto the floor from the steel grip he had on the wall of his mouth…

"_You keep your promises so…I'll hold you to what you say, I'll believe in you…until you keep the promise you made is fulfilled I'll keep holding out."_

The other line went silent and he felt his need to _harm_ someone something, but he knew better, he'd be no better than those he encountered before but that wasn't enough…the next time he even caught a glimpse of them…they'd be in for a world of hurt.

"How…are the kids?" Sora asked

"Denzel's been in his room for some time –"She paused as she looked into the brunettes eyes

"Did…you get contacts?" She asked

"No…why do my eyes look different?" Sora asked perplexed

"You're eyes are gold…"

The look on Sora's face couldn't have portrayed the _stabbed in the gut_ face perfectly in this exact moment than any other time in his life he looked confused and hurt but he closed his eyes for a few seconds and reopened them he saw the reflection in Tifa's eyes they returned to normal, although he still had the look of confusion he let it slide.

"I'll go check on Denzel, I'm worried about him"

"If we don't see Cloud by today, will go look for him bright and early" Tifa said cheerfully but to Sora all it sounded like was a cry for help…he knew how much she wanted the blonde and all he was doing was playing a childish game he didn't have the heart to tell her that he _did_ see him and that he yelled at her giving out her secret that and it'd give her a reason to be weary of him when he needed friendship now more than ever especially since he has **no** idea what's happening to himself. When he got to Denzel's door he let his anger subside as he carefully walked into the room the boy perked up immensely at the sound of the door opening.

* * *

><p>"I knew Sora would find you" Denzel said hopefully…to which Sora felt his heart break for the boy as he walked in.<p>

"He…won't be coming back today, but…I did find him I'll meet up with him tomorrow and convince him to come home, I promise!" Sora said in mock hopefulness although on the inside all he could feel was _malice_

"O-oh…it's…because I'm sick" Denzel said softly

"No it isn't don't worry he just –"

"It's because I have geostigma that he's gone all the time I just know it"

"_No…it's because he has it…just like I do"_ Sora thought

Sora tied the pieces together when he saw Cloud grab his arm in pain and his eyes turn even more feral and almost teal for a second the day they 'kidnapped' him from school since he'd been having similar symptoms it made it obvious to him.

Don't worry…I'll find a cure for you…I have it too so…if I didn't find a cure it wouldn't do any good for the both of us right?" He smiled as he felt a stare from the bedroom door

"I'm going to ask you now so I don't have to ask you after I knock you unconscious, _why_ do you have to tell him things that could be detrimental to his health becayse so far we can't get anyones hopes up; better yet why are you up and about when you know you have it too you'll only get worse you know!" Tifa shouted a look of hurt stained into her eyes

"Because if you knew what I found out you wouldn't believe me!" Sora defended

"_Try_ me" Tifa taunted

* * *

><p>Sora explained that the reason and Tifa's face couldn't have looked more shocked Denzel's face really only showed confusion for the most part but other than that showed more understanding.<p>

"So…Clouds going to defeat the guy who caused this…illness "

"If he does it should go away, I'm not sure, but I'm not going to stand around and wait for that to happen I'll take him down myself if I have to…" Sora could feel darkness enhancing every word he spoke

"Well, one things for sure he isn't alive but those Kadaj brothers seem to have their priorities set on something about as stupid as what Sephiroth wanted so…it kind of makes sense but…"

"Not to be rude Tifa, but could we save this for tomorrow I'm completely exhausted"

"Sora…its six….pm" She said stating his erratic sleeping habits

"Night Tifa" He droned out of the room as if in search of a bed to sleep in before he went to his room he gently patted Marlene on the head

"I'll bring him back for you Marlene, don't worry" He said in a exhausted tone as he softly opened and shut the door finally going to sleep, it must've been the fatigue or his outburst the day before because he didn't have any strange encounters with the passed on or any of the sort he woke up to a quiet room, no sound, nothing he rushed out of the room and ran down stairs to be met with a note.

"_We went on ahead to the old church, and I told Vincent about your eye problem, he said he may know what's going on and he'll stop by later – Tifa" _Sora sighed as he rushed out the door towards the old church only to see Marlene staring down one of the men who caused his dear friend to shed tears, and he felt his body cut off all rational thought he lunged at him.

* * *

><p>Back at seventh heaven Vincent arrived looking around the bar he felt it, the presence of darkness he knew what was happening and was regretting meeting the boy, but he knew even if he didn't this path was already carved for him.<p>

"_It seems I have no choice, maybe in due time, you'll forgive me…"_

**A/N; so I finished almost or well most of the last chapter for the story or well the third to last because the chapter after it is well making me emotional just to even write it…and then I decided I'd do a bit of an after years things and kinda go after dirge since I have an idea in mind for it already but I can tell you it'll be longer than this part of the story : D. and how do you guys like dark Sora? Lol it'll get it more dramatic as the story progresses just wait till…actually next chapter you'll see what I'm getting at…go figure, I'll post as **_**soon**_** as I can love you guys 3**

**-AzureEnd**

**P.S Reviews make me love you more : D (just as long as you return my phone calls T.T)**


	9. The grey line between light and dark

**The grey line between right and wrong**

The man before him just smirked as Sora came rushing at him, he couldn't even spout out his normal catch phrase because he was tackled to the ground and punched repeatedly. the darkness was taking over _again_ and he knew it was happening a lot ever since it broke thorough but his body refused to stop hitting. not that he was complaining, this was one of the men who caused his dearest friend's despair…this was one of the men who caused Cloud and Tifa's relationship to rift in such a way that it was almost unsalvageable.

"_**You'll pay…for everything**_" He herd the words come out of his mouth but they felt…like they weren't even his like it was someone else inside him speaking for him…

The man shoved Sora into the air after letting him get a few hits in only because at first he wasn't expecting the kid to do it that and he already found who he needed, although this just added to his fun.

Sora recoiled quickly and lunged his keyblade at the man, he dogged and rushed him, Sora recalled his blade, which met with his fist, electricity flying everywhere that worried Sora immensely.

"_I have to get him out of this church, if any of them get hurt, no – no they won't get hurt, I'll protect them!"_

Sora rushed Loz quickly using the momentum; He ducked under him leaning close to the ground he sent his keyblade skyward sending the silver haired man skyward through the roof. Before he even had, a chance to recover Sora was on him attacking him relentlessly with Fenrir and Dirge of chaos. He wasn't going to give him an exit, he wasn't going to make it out of this church if Sora had any say in it.

"You've got a lot of spunk, kid I like that but I don't have any time for you…mother awaits us." He said his tone showing more excitement which made Sora's anger rise he could feel the darkness surrounding him…but at this moment. He didn't care he didn't think of anything else but making this man pay, that's all that mattered and pay he would.

Sora used Loz's own weight against as said man charged him again and let himself get flung high into the air. When he wouldn't rise any higher he finally aimed his body – keyblades at the enemy below and flew towards him at blinding speed. Although it did, help that the shoe's Yuffie gave him helped him jump and descend to his liking…and his mind drifted to her…she meant something to him that he couldn't understand. not because he was blind but because he had never been given the looks that she gives him…it was something…something more than friendship but…he couldn't quite understand.

"_More over…why do I care so much, I know she's important to me but…to this extent…do I maybe…."_

His blades slammed into the sliver haired man below him and they went directly through the roof Sora was looking at his pained expression but more over it was like looking through him to see her just her.

Her smile…

Her laugh…

They way she looked at him when she was about to say something kind or heartfelt

The way she would always look at him when she had a prank or something fun to do because she thought only he would find it amusing or the only one who would go along with it

The **tears **she shed for him

The **sadness** she showed whenever it was evident he was hurt.

The times he'd end up saying he was spending time with Kairi, when he knew how she felt about the girl

He wasn't glad about any of the times he hurt her…he wasn't happy about any of the times he heard her cry. However, he was so happy when he made her laugh or give him that secret look that she'd only give him when she smiled. His eyes weren't looking at the insane person he was fighting…light a bright light was surrounding him and ahead of him…was _her_ just her…that's who he was fighting for…that's who he cared about the most that's… who he…

Loz's fist came shooting lighting into Sora's gut it was enough to daze him slightly but not enough to keep him from hitting him in the temple with his keyblade. It stunned him as Sora sent the Dirge of Chaos flying into his solar plexus then rushing up and kneeing him in the chin sending him back a few more feet he fell.

On the inside he knew, he finally knew he was in love with her, but he had no idea how to tell her or if he'd ever get the chance but a pang of regret hit him as he didn't realize it sooner. The man before him started to get up shakily, Sora sent a blast of ice towards him freezing his arms and legs as he jumped into the air and sent the blunt end of his blade into his back, knocking him out effectively, at least he hoped.

A blue flash appeared before him, he brought up his blades to guard but the blur smashed through them sending Sora through the door and into an old decrepit building. Before he could so much as make a movement he was hit at least for before he could even so much as hope to bring out his blades, he felt his blood leave his mouth. As he landed on the ground after the silver haired man sent him through a pillar, he felt his world go black as he left the boy in search of the young child.

Hours later after he woke up in his room he heard from Tifa and Reno what happened much to his dismay he couldn't help but feel partly to blame although the fact that the man they fought was a remnant. His abilities weren't known so it was bound to happen so they say…still his body still felt sluggish…his eyes droopy his heart…oh so **heavy** because he finally figured it out as he stalked towards Denzel's room

_**She loved him too**_

It made it that much worse…his bruises felt like torn ligaments his scratches felt like they were cuts from a blade his partial concussion felt like his head was split open, but when he thought of all of this the only person who could actually cause this flashed through his mind

"_Sephiroth…whatever you did is causing this much anguish if you really are alive…I'll put a stop to you…for Cloud…for Tifa, but most of all for Yuffie…" He thought with finality _

"_**Can you really do it…Sora?" **__A voice bellowed back_

"_W-what who's there!" He shouted back_

"_**Keep letting the darkness consume you, you'll find out."**_

"_You didn't answer my question, who are you!"_

Sora's inner conflict came to an end when he saw an exchange of words between Cloud and Tifa, he saw Reno at the door he herd Tifa's words that he should've answered so easily…but Cloud didn't and that's when he broke.

"You… honestly have to think about it!" Sora shouted in disbelief

Cloud looked up to the teenager in the hallway confusion evident

"You have to make up your mind about which is more important…people who care about you – love you or people you want to preserve within your memories because you apparently failed them…"

"You don't know what I went through!" Cloud retaliated

"I don't! I've seen people die before my eyes I went through it without ever having training or anything and you don't see me wallowing within my own self pity, true you cared about her enough to feel bad but you're taking this way out of proportion!"

"You know **nothing**!" Cloud shouted his eyes flaring with anger

"Even I know you're hiding behind your past because you're too afraid to face the present you-" A hand slammed into his face…he landed roughly on the floor near the door frame he looked up to Cloud…he looked shocked…but Sora, he just lunged at him.

"Sora stop it what do you think you're doing!" Tifa shouted

They flew out the window onto the pavement fists flying blood hitting the ground and all it did was cause even more stress for the martial artist Cloud kicked off Sora and drew his sword, Sora not hesitating did the same…

"You will never understand…" Cloud said softly

"Says the one who can't let go of the past and **move on!**" Sora shouted as their blades clashed


	10. Understanding what you are

**Understanding what you are; Vincent's choice**

You'd think since Sora looked up and cared for cloud, as well for Tifa. He'd never fight them…Well if you thought that you are completely mistaken especially if darkness has something to do with it…the reason for the darkness…to understand that. You'd have to go back to the last day they clashed, to the last day Sora and Riku clashed…when Sora lost his heart…in truth that blade opened his heart…but it opened up something that never should've been opened at all.

Darkness, in truth Sora and darkness would never and _could_ never be so close to each other without one repelling the other but because of _that_ blade things changed. The soul eater…the fact that Kairi lost her heart made things that much more desperate for the key barer he removed his heart for her and in the process let something inside his heart…something that should've been sealed forever.

Cloud attacked the teen first, which Sora jumped over easily; the wide swing was easy to doge. Sora landed behind him and attacked, quickly bringing out another keyblade and slicing at his blonde role model. Much to his dismay he missed, but that wasn't going to get him to give up he threw his blades towards the blonde, he guarded the first blade as he had anticipated it and jumped before the second blade came flying towards the buster swordsman.

"_If you refuse to live in the present…then __**you can die with your regrets!"**_

"You two stop it what about Denzel and Marlene!" Tifa shouted her voice held stress sleep depravation and sadness.

Sora landed in front of the blonde but turned away from him just the same he didn't even give a word he just rushed off towards the place he heard was the area they would be in along the way. He could feel it, he could feel his body change, and something told him if he kept fighting, he would have died. Not from Cloud mind you…but the light within him would've, and if he lost his slowly diminishing life where would that leave him…better yet where would that leave _Yuffie_.

He felt the light within him falter only for it to get brighter ten fold at the thought of the hyperactive ninja.

"_For her, I'll carry on…for her I'll make it trough this…for her I'll go through anything to see her…just once more"_

Sora finally made it to the forest, ahead of Cloud - not at all, the blonde rushed passed him when Sora got to an open area. Cloud he was already fighting a losing battle even though Sora was utterly against it. He jumped into the fray; he sliced away Yazoo's bullets as he defended against Loz's decisive punches all the same it wasn't an even battle. It was more of a stand still, no one losing no one winning although it was completely in their favor they had the upper hand it _was_ three on two, they seemed to realize it when they all came rushing in. Sora jumped over head and brought down lightning strikes most of which came **close** to hitting their mark but still fell short Cloud was stuck like a tank in a ditch defending every attack that came at him. What other choice could he even have at that moment? Sora had an inner battle with himself as if to help him or not, but it was answered for him when Vincent's cape came out of literally nowhere and started shooting blindly. To get the three remnants to disperse luckily they did when they did, Cloud was fatigued and with Marlene there it wouldn't have gone so well, the three of them conversed for a few minutes before they decided it be for the best to leave and regroup although, that wasn't what Sora had in mind.

"Sora lets go" Cloud didn't so much as say it but demanded it

"No, I'm not leaving him." His eyes flashed the color he _knew_ they did

"You can't take the three of them alone and you know damn well Tifa will be worried about you!" Cloud was losing rational thought especially due to the argument earlier.

"And you won't? tell me Cloud am I just a burden…is Tifa…is Denzel, just as well as A-" Another hit this time it was Vincent he was quickly lifted into the air Vincent got a clear look and winced slightly

Hair started to blacken ever so slightly eyes golden his face was knotted into a permanent scowl of which held anger hatred something the boy would normally never hold.

"_It seems the blade I gave him…other than open up the ability to use chaos cells opened up something else…that or maybe…"_

Vincent couldn't complete his thought Sora released his limit, _buster form_ and rushed the remnants again this time the oblivion and dirge of chaos in his hands he slammed his blades down hard on Kadaj. Then quickly amped his power ten fold with the gloves his strength was enough to send him into the water almost permanently. This victory, short-lived Loz's fist was an inch away from hitting him, which was enough to daze him for a split second, which was all Yazoo, needed to implant a bullet in Sora's shoulder hip and chest, albeit he fought through the pain giving the gunman a destructive blow to the ribcage. but even that wasn't enough when it came to him getting so wrapped up in just _one_ target that he forgot the others existed. Loz pounded on the key barer until the adrenaline died not even a minute after the pain set in and before he could even scream Vincent grabbed the teen and rushed off towards the seventh heaven.

"_No matter how I look at it…you give them strength and if it continues you'll only force yourself away from the one person you care about most, and before that happens…"_

"Why are you acting out!" Tifa shouted with a stressed filled voice

"Hormones?" Reno suggested

"I doubt it has _anything_ to do with that" Rude snuck in

"Well any kid who takes of those silver haired bastards must have a death wish or is just brain dead" Reno retorted to which a keyblade was at his throat the next instant

"If saving a child – children makes me brain dead, I'd rather be brain dead than a coward you lazy sack of maggot filth. The only thing I've seen you do since I got here is try and fight me, even when I was faced with them before all you did was stand there! You can berate me all you want, but at least I know I'm doing something that matters, you worthless bastard!" Sora walked off into the room he'd been using he _wanted_ to leave to fight them to save Denzel…but that wouldn't and couldn't happen **yet.**

"I have something I must inform you of" Vincent spoke

"If it's any more news about hormone boy I'll gladly decline" Reno's hand twitched as he came close to his baton

"Unfortunately it is, that blade I gave him, its causing a mutation within him," Vincent said without a hint of emotion

"A mutation of what kind?" Tifa asked now intrigued

"Not so much as it's causing these changes, so much as it's allowed them to happen it opened the dark part of his heart, the part that's been sealed away. A blade before mine must've opened up the darkness while the chaos cells gave birth to the ability to access the darkness. Whenever he became angry or frustrated, the blade I gave him just allowed the darkness to come to fruition but in a faster and uncontrolled state but it'd only last for a set period and it would disperse it wouldn't allow the owner to be taken over unless he had darkness in his heart. Whatever blade had the ability to open his heart to darkness caused this and I can tell by the end of this week he may change completely…and if that happens."

"Vincent, no!" Tifa pleaded

"We can't have another Sephiroth running around!" Reno shouted

"He's nothing like Sephiroth!" Tifa exclaimed her voice cracking under shedding tears

"I understand" Cloud broke the tension

"What do you mean you _understand_ this is Sora we're talking about do you know what that would do to the kids, what that would do to his friends what that would do to **Yuffie**!"

"If he becomes a monster, he'll just become another burden a burden that I'll have to take on…a burden that a part of me wouldn't have remorse in killing"

"H…How can you even say that he's looked up to you he's tried so hard to get you to notice that and yet all you've done so far is leave, he looked for you, not just for himself but for the kids…._for me_"

"How do we know everything he said when the darkness took over isn't what he really thinks…how do we know he cares as much as he says he does"

"We'd only know that with one person," Vincent said breaking the already strange situation

"Yuffie" He said with finality


	11. the way things weren't meant to be

**Chapter 11: the way things weren't meant to be**

Today would've been like any other day except **Vincent **had to call he had to ask if Sora would spend the day out with himself as well as _Yuffie._ Sora wouldn't have second guessed going if it was just Yuffie…but **Vincent** was involved and that ruined it to every known degree he could honestly think of so much so that Sora actually took his time getting dressed. Sitting on the floor actually contemplating on which outfit to wear, and instead of actually just grabbing a pocket load of munny to spend for food he ate at the seventh heaven. Which he still grabbed more than he needed of munny only because if he didn't he'd have to deal with Yuffie's puppy eyes of torture and possible nagging for the first three hours. True Sora would just listen, he couldn't be mad at her for he did care about her more than he'd let on if he revealed his feelings Tifa would never let him hear the end of it, after he finished everything on his plate with as much sluggishness as he could he finally got up, stretched and walked over to the counter.

"Be careful Sora you haven't really been to town and people here, aren't always friendly," Tifa warned

"I will Tifa, don't worry I'll be fine!" He flashed the widest grin he could as soon as he got to the door he could feel her gaze on him…it reminded him of home of the mother he left there.

"I love you" He said it unconsciously like all the times he wished he said it to his mom before he left to fight in a in escapable fight that he was swept into, that he had no control over in anyway.

"W-What!" Flabbergasted was the least of her emotions at this given moment

"You're…like a big sister…a mother to me and if something happened and I didn't say that…I'd feel as if I'd regret it" Nothing short of the truth yet the words he spoke before…he wanted nothing more than to say them to someone else.

When he thought of said girl…he felt light on his feet…but at the same time an immense pressure his thoughts were littered with her face…smiling at him. With that bright gleam in her eyes that made him wonder why it was only towards him…and what he could do to have her – that gleam in her eyes always shine for him. Even if he was kept awake at night by his thoughts as, he stepped through the threshold between the seventh heaven and the outside world of midgar. He felt…nostalgia crossing over into a domain he'd never really known…even if in this case it was the closest thing to normal life he's ever known. Yet…he knew something was missing…it was like a fleeting heat, warmth he had never been able to grasp. So close yet just out of reach, it was in that gleam she had, the gleam in her eyes held that warmth he'd never had. The warmth he'd die to have walking towards the town square…he felt the warmth all around him…with other people around him sharing something he wished to have. He finally found the pair…**laughing**,** smiling **and only a few inches away from each other. In such a way that made the brunette sick to his stomach. His body quivered with something sickly dark and with full-blown rage that his body was rooted to the ground due to the immense shaking he was going through. He _knew_ his eyes changed, he could easily tell now but his body was numb with a strange feeling to do something he's **never** thought of moreover ever thought of doing to anyone or anything at this very moment. He wanted to **kill** not just anyone mind you **Vincent** was his target

"It seems you've finally decided to show yourself" Vincent said stoically

"_If this works no one will suffer from the impending doom."_

"_Sora_ you shouldn't keep a ninja waiting they tend to throw pointy things when angry!" Yuffie said playfully

Her joking nature was enough to calm him the darkness receded for the moment, they started walking around the town with simple small talk, and eerily enough Vincent was actually contributing more than he would _ever_ do.

"You're talking more than usual…Vincent" Yuffie said awkwardly shifting her gaze away from him and guiding her left hand towards her head to play with a strand of her hair as to avoid eye contact.

Sora was at the very least perplexed at her actions

"It just so happens I wish to contribute for once, do you have a pro-"Yuffie cut him off

"**No**_** no**__ no_, it's just fine I just didn't picture you as the talking type that's all right, Sora?" Yuffie looked over to the brunette, the shine – glimmer in her eyes was diminishing from her gaze it hurt just to look at her,

"I guess…" He adverted his gaze to the left and kept walking he didn't want the pain to stay rooted in his heart…he didn't want the thought of Vincent taking Yuffie away from him to stay rooted within his mind…not for another second.

"Hey Sora…you ok you seem…distant" Yuffie taking initiative after her few words tackled him from behind

"C'mon Sora cheer up!" Yuffie cheerfully shouted…to Sora it was so much different her voice quivering her hands clenched around his and periodically tightened to keep herself from being taken away. Her body so close to him that he couldn't move or rather chose not to the pain expanded. and he could feel heat and moisture rise in his eyes he wanted to disappear from her gaze…that of which she refused. Even though her voice was so close, her mouth, so close to his ear to the point the vibrations of her sweet voice vibrated within his whole body…for once in his life…he actually **wanted** to cry.

"Lets go and check a few shops; I heard from Tifa you intend to take out those three alone, I don't recommend that but if you wish we should look around for anything that may help you Sora." Vincent commented to which Yuffie released the brunette and gently chased after the Ex-Turk who sped away…Sora stood alone for a moment to wipe away the fresh tears that adorned his face.

"_I'm losing you to him…aren't I?"_ Sora asked himself mentally before he walked after the two, unfortunately a shop owner answered his question.

"You two must be a couple the both of you look so cute together!" The woman said implying so many things Sora didn't want to think about, he stalked into the shop and stood next to Yuffie, eyes downcast.

"Oh, and you brought a friend along, you must be feeling left out if they brought you along on a date" Her voice was making him break ever so slowly

"Hey, wait we aren't-" Yuffie started "-On a date it wouldn't be polite to bring a friend on one of those" Vincent finished. Yuffie looked back at the man with shock confusion and anger brimming to the top. Sora's eyes never looked so filled with shock before this day he hid them, not wanting to be seen but his body wouldn't stop shaking…from the tears threatening to fall, or the anger that he held so much of at this given moment for the man near him.

"Lets go, we don't really need anything here." Vincent said commandingly

"Come again!" The woman shouted as they walked back into the streets of midgar

At this point in time Sora actually welcomed the darkness he _wanted_ to hurt the man – **Vincent** with every step they took this sensation grew.

The next shop within distance was a weapon shop, Sora and Yuffie were the first in and the workers there pointed it out

"Ah, its not everyday we get a young couple in this store, and a cute one at that" One of the men said gingerly to which the others agreed both teens faces matched in color; red much to Sora's discomfort Vincent walked in destroying the atmosphere so to speak

"Ah, a chaperone, kids these days will probably have a kid before they find a line a work, I respect your parents!" Another man said loud enough

"I'm not watching these two I'm-"Vincent was cut off by Sora "Just coming along for the ride, right?"

"Ah, I see to make sure they don't get into trouble and keep their hands off each other I see" the man laughed to himself as they three looked around, yet Yuffie couldn't keep her eyes off the two men she was traveling around town with.

After walking around town for some time Vincent opted for them to get lunch, and of course, since Sora had never been around town…he was forced to go, he gave the brunette a map and pointed him off in a direction, his plan was going to go into action from here.

"Yuffie lets go" Vincent said in a tone that let no rebuttal

"Where are we going?" She asked confused, she didn't get an answer he grabbed her hand and rushed off.

Sora walked around aimlessly trying to find the shop to buy from, so far he had no luck until he ran into someone walking out of a store.

"Ah, I'm Sorry," Sora said softly

"It's alright I wasn't paying attention" The woman said in a calm voice

"I'm Sora, and you are?" He asked sincerely

"My names Cissnei, I used to live in this town…ten years ago" She looked into the boys eyes and reminded her of so much; that innocent look but the courage that was brimming beneath it all waiting to be released.

"So, that means you know Cloud right?" Sora asked

When she heard that name memories of the past flooded in of the man she loved and the last mission she took before everything went crashing down.

"I heard of him yes, I was closer with one of his other friends…he isn't here anymore though" She responded her eyes glazed over her mind was remembering every detail of his face at that moment

"You mean Zack right?" Sora asked

Cissnei snapped out of her memories looked at the teenager before her as she heard his name from the boys' lips a faint tear fell as she forced a hug on the brunette

"Hey are you ok, did I say something wrong?" Sora asked panicking every second of the way

"You've heard of him haven't you…?" She asked her grip tightening

"Its not that I've heard of him…I talked to him." He said softly

"You…You did how!" Her interest was peaked entirely

"I…I don't know how I did if I knew I'd tell you, it just happens" He looked at her with a look of honesty her gaze faltered,

"Next time you see him…Tell him Cissnei said hi" She released the brunette and left without another word, her eyes still brimming with unshed tears, she looked back once, only to see Zack standing where Sora used to she blinked and in his place Sora was standing there looking at her with a smile on his face.

"He hasn't forgotten you, and nether will I, whatever he meant to you…hold onto it you'll see him again that much I believe" Sora scratched his check gently

Her eyes widened…she soon relaxed and smiled softly and looked at the brunette dead in the eyes

"If you were alive back then and became a SOILDER…you'd be even greater than him that I know without a doubt you probably would've been friends , you even remind me of him a bit" She giggled and walked away much to Sora's confusion

"_I wonder if that kid was right…will I see you again Zack?" _

Sora raced back to the spot the two were waiting for him after getting a text from **Vincent** about the food – he already got it and they were waiting for him northwest of the bench in the forested area, much to the brunettes dismay it was getting cloudy fast. He raced off without a seconds delay, he found a cliff which over looked a spot that was without grass and had one large tree he could see them there he was about to make his way but he heard _her_ laugh, and he froze.

"I'm not joking with you Yuffie" Vincent said stoically

"Even if you aren't it isn't normal for you to just say that you care about someone – anyone for that matter" Yuffie responded

"Then I'll show you…" Vincent whispered seductively unfortunately it was working as his lips inched closer to hers she inched away slightly blushing ever so slightly but it didn't stop him, all Sora could do was look on…as the darkness took over completely

"**Kill. Kill. KILL!" **The voice wouldn't stop, not that he was going to ignore it he wasn't going to let him have her, not while he was this close but all that would come out was a growl an angry heartbroken…growl loud enough for the two below to hear. they looked up and yet at that moment a blade went impaling through Sora's kidneys and his head jerked forward the top half of his body went limp but his legs stayed rooted in place he summoned the Light bringer with a keychain that was now a black orb. Sora swung violently at the man behind him as soon as he jumped away a burst of speed shot from the brunette he effectively punched the man – Kadaj in the face. While his blade came down slicing his shoulder almost removing his arm, a rain of bullets came down and all Sora did was stand in its wake the few that hit him didn't even make him flinch. His blade went flying skyward destroying Yazoo's wrist causing his gun to fall as well as himself Loz was the next to try his fist met Sora's bloody one. Loz's hand shattered almost instantly as his blade came crashing down against his stomach sending him towards the ground a few meters away his attention turned towards the two below him.

"Vincent, what's wrong with him?" She didn't get an answer Sora came crashing down standing in front of them staring at the Ex-Turk with soulless eyes

"So, you've come this far…then I will have to deal with you now…before you lose yourself completely" His gun raised, he shot bullet after bullet at the brunette he dogged in a brash manner running. His face - eyes glazed over with a dark tint but his - iris's golden his hair, was almost completely black his skin, seemed paler than normal although he had no more time to analyze the teen he was on him in an instant he was on top of Vincent throwing blow after blow to his face. Sora's face balled up in a fit of anger – rage an unsightly thing for someone like Sora he kept hitting until Yuffie's body returned to normal from the shock she was going through.

"Sora… _stop_" She said in a whisper

"Sora…stop…please" She said a little louder

Tears began to fall "Sora stop it!" She jumped on top of the teen he froze for enough time for Vincent to shoot him through the heart.

The hitting stopped the girl fell off him as the rain started to fall. the darkness vanished he looked down and saw Vincent's face blood was falling on him ever so slowly he felt it pouring out of him he put a hand over the spot that was leaking and brought it to his face and panicked. his hand felt something soft, he looked to his left to see Yuffie…blood was leaving her body as well his body froze his heart was aching – breaking he quickly summoned the Fenrir he gently pulled out the bullet. Luckily, since it went through him it was just lodged in and it didn't penetrate completely.

"Curaga" Sora said softly the wound vanished all that was left was a red spot Sora stood up and turned towards the man in question.

"You tried to kill me – Yuffie all for what? Because she cared for me? Or is it because you don't like her or me so you wanted us to die, tell me which is it!" Sora shouted anger rising as did his loss of blood

"Nether, you have to die she just happened to latch onto you as soon as I shot although it worked you wouldn't move while she was holding you I never intended her to get hurt, I was using your love for her as a way to get your darkness to show itself so I could end it" Vincent responded

"Don't you come near her again if you think I'll forgive you for this you're dead wrong, using someone who cares about you…you didn't have to involve her!" Sora shouted as he clutched his heart

"You don't get it do you…those remnants are gaining power from the darkness within you, and if it doesn't stop and by some chance Sephiroth comes back; Will all die"

Sora looked at the man with shock written all over his face the gun was again raised at the brunette again his mind became somber with the thought of saving them…if it meant he had to die…would he be ok with that? Could Yuffie live with his actions? He thought about it as the shots were fired but a blade stopped them Sora ran to Yuffie and held her bridal style, he looked back towards the scene and saw Cloud looking towards him, he turned around and was about to run when Cloud appeared before him.

"C-Cloud…" Sora whispered

"Where are you going…?" He asked with a strange calm to his features

"To get her to the seventh heaven she'll be safe there, I have to!"

"Don't worry…She'll be safe, give her to me, I'll take her back" Cloud said softly

"Th-Then what am I supposed to do?"

Yuffie vanished from the brunettes arms as Clouds sword came raining down the only thing he could do was look up at his impending death by the man he idolized so much although he missed when Sora looked up again Tifa was above him and he was on the muddy ground.

"How could you!" She shouted

She stood up Sora did as well if not shakily

"We have no other choice anymore we have to!" Vincent reasoned

"We still have time, will find an answer, this isn't one of them!" Tifa retorted

Tifa took Yuffie away from Vincent and walked towards Sora he placed the girl in his arms.

"Take her back I'll take care of these two," Tifa said reassuringly

"Are you sure…?" Sora asked

"Yes, now hurry back…your bleeding badly I won't be long I'll come patch you up, promise!" Tifa gently hugged the brunette as he turned away luckily his tears blended in well with the rain but Yuffie sure felt them as she started to stir at that moment as he started to run towards the seventh heaven she looked up at him slowly and herd words she'd never thought he'd say to her again.

"Don't worry…I won't let them hurt you…I'll never let them hurt you again…I love you so…I'll put my life on the line to protect you Yuffie" Sora whispered as more tears fell

"_I failed to protect her, I'm a failure!"_


	12. Wounds deeper than Darkness

**Wounds deeper than darkness **

It'd been two weeks since she left, maybe longer Sora really hadn't had a clue. He still remembered that day she got hurt so clearly it hurt, to know that he couldn't protect someone he loved. Especially when it mattered the most it didn't help that she actually showed him so much _scorn_ that it made his skin crawl…and tears fall. In truth he knew deep down he deserved it but it didn't change the fact that he didn't want it to happen, he wanted – no matter how farfetched it was, to be happy with his friends and her along side them to him…she was what Kairi would've been. Even if he soon realized how much that friendship meant to him and that if it changed – even if the friendship was simple so it could've changed it meant a lot more to him to keep pursuing something he didn't quite understand. Not even that…something he knew he could never forget, the ninja who changed his life, after a few short days she changed his life. More than anything anyone else had…but the last day he saw her before she went home was the most heart wrenching day of his life…that day, not only did she leave him, but she left his heart shattered into so many pieces it felt as though it made a river….a river that separated them.

"_Are you sure you'll be ok?" _Tifa asked worried for the young ninja she was still laying in bed in Marlene's bed no less, Sora offered but it was shot down only because… for the whole time she wouldn't look at him. It was as if he didn't exist, he offered to help her, to get anything he could for her, but she'd never respond…his heart felt like it was being split in half.

"_Yes, of course, I can get a hold of someone if I need help so…" _Tifa cut her off

"_Don't do this to him Yuffie, you're hurting him. Moreover, all he wants is to be with you, isn't that how you feel? You can't keep this up; if you break his heart I'll never forgive you." _Tifa never looked as fierce as she did right then to Yuffie she honestly did not see the problem although…ignoring him wasn't right. However not wanting his help because she was afraid of him, because she was afraid of the darkness in his heart, she did not know what caused it. Although, maybe that was for the best...maybe trying to be his friend was a better option than loving him, but something inside her kept her from letting that last string of love die.

"_He's been feeling down, so the least you can do before you go back is at least say __**something**__ to him it would mean so much to him if you did."_ Tifa left the room, since the day he carried her back it'd been like this. Tifa hadn't thought or even said a word about Cloud, true he apologized for his actions and even did so in front of the kids as well but Vincent, he didn't he wouldn't because he knew - he actually believed he was right in killing the brunette his justification wasn't found in the eyes of anyone else. Although that did not stop everyone from forgetting, this…happened in a matter of hours. As for Sora he tried to get over Yuffie, not talking to him, in any sense of the word, did not help his mental stability

"_This…is all my fault"_

Not even three days later, she was leaving; Sora tried whatever he could to get her to talk to him. However, she didn't even bother to look his way, it hurt…but he wanted her to be apart of his life, no matter what the problem was, even if he almost caused her death.

That thought stuck in his mind for a few minutes, it made sense that she would be mad because of that but; wouldn't she forgive him if it were an accident? was there more to it that he had no recollection of?

"_It…has to be"_

He caught up to her outside the door of the seventh heaven carrying herself in a wounded fashion his body wanted to wrap around hers, to be close to tell her that everything would be ok. Nevertheless, he stopped the only part of himself that worked; his mouth and all to late did he stop it but the worst part of it, his eyes didn't lose the face she made when she looked at him; to him it seemed he went deaf after words soon left his mouth.

"_Are you…okay?" _The stupidest thing he ever could've said was the first to leave him.

She looked back for one second and Sora's eyes sparked up, before she started to walk off ever so quickly, he started to walk ever so slowly behind her, she stopped half way to Cid's ship and stood there as if waiting for something. Sora being the kind yet assertive one he was responded,

"_Yuffie, if you aren't feeling well or if you don't think you can get home s-"_

"_Stay away!" She fired back _

Sora's first reaction was to jump a bit at her voice and the second to deny what she said, even if she did say it to him, she turned to face him her eyes brimming with tears flowing down her cheeks and the only thing Sora could do, was stand there and stare at her. Even in all her pain, she…still looked so pretty…although even he knew what was next, nothing he did would ever brace him for it. Even if he had to do it all over again it wouldn't change how horrible he felt or how much he wished he never said a thing to her.

"_Y-Yuffie I-" _

"_Don't you say anything you __**monster**__ you aren't the Sora I know, you aren't the Sora I __**loved**__. Sora wouldn't try to kill me or anyone; you aren't even human I pray Vincent is merciful on you so maybe then you'll be able to understand your wrong doings while you die!" _

"_YUFFIE!" Tifa shouted She was about to charge the young ninja_

Sora's face went from shocked to somber, tears gushed from his eyes as she turned away from him. His body did not have the capacity to look at her again the only few things he could do besides cry is think of what or why this happened.

"_But…I love you!" Sora shouted _

He…couldn't hold it anymore if she hated him, so be it, but it wouldn't stop him from telling her everything.

"_I love you…so much that I can't think of not having you in my life, you may not love me anymore but…but I still love you more than ever, and even if you do love Vincent or someone else…even if you hate me. I will never stop loving you…because even now you still hold my heart tight within your grasp. And right now you're crushing it with every word you stacked upon my chest it was enough to kill me…but I don't want to die not until you finally look at me again with the care you showed me all too long ago"_

She didn't speak she simply walked away from him, from his life, from the family he had ascertained even if dysfunctional it still…made him happy…although now more than ever would he need them.

"_It'll be okay, Sora_" Tifa whispered

For the past week and a half she's been saying it, it only made the pain that much worse, but just seeing her treat him like a younger brother was enough to ease it. Even after she called Yuffie soon after to deal with her and her over dramatic way of solving things.

She took care of Cloud and Vincent in a similar manner, although…Vincent refused to step foot in the seventh heaven, and Cloud came home more often to try to convince Sora that it would get better, much to his dismay it did not help

**Present day**

**Behemoth**

They summoned the giant bastard to fight us while they search for _mother_ it was to be honest; A better distraction than most. Sora wasn't having an amazing day with this ether, swinging at an enemy who didn't feel a single strike or even flinch when his body was set ablaze. It seemed to get more irritated the more he was struck more and more time passed, his allies came from almost no where first Barrett then Vincent, then RedXIII and CaitSith then Cid, Sora didn't dare look after that he was keeping his focus. He didn't _want_ to see her again using spell after spell and strike raid to keep its fire at bay it seemed as if it was backing into a corner even after Cloud and Tifa joined in it seemed as though it was keeping distance for something, he soon found out.

"_Yee-haw" _

"_Don't go falling now" _

They were helping him reach the beast in the air, a giant ball of fire was coming for them and he didn't know how to react

"_Fly"_

When it got to Yuffie the only thing she said was to be careful what else could she say? she didn't look at him directly but then again how could she?

"_Do your best, come back to us"_

Cloud was soaring through the sky towards the azure ball of fire the beast started to glow black as did Sora's body the ball of fire grew with each passing second

"_He's…he's using my body to get stronger I have to stop him!" _

Sora jumped up the metal poles and footing to reach the top, he chose not to look towards the group below as he released final form and jumped towards the flying beast above. Sora used every spell he could to speed up to the point he was ahead of the Ex-Solider he launched himself into the ball of fire and emitted a bright light. Which weakened both himself but the flame and the beast as Sora fell from the flame. Reluctant at first the hyperactive ninja caught the keyblades chosen one who used the darkness as well as the light to stop bahamut-SIN's power from growing.

Yuffie looked at the brunette's face for minutes tears fell

"Why…Why do you do these things…why do you risk your life for everyone after everything they – I did you still try and get me to love you…why!"

"It seems…you understand Yuffie" Her tone completely void of kindness

"Wh-What do you mean…Tifa?"

"If Sora didn't do what he just did we would've died unless by some sheer miracle Cloud could absorb the fire but we need to hurry, time is of the essence!"

"I'll swing the highwind around; just make sure you get the kid on board!"

"_I just want it all to stop"_

"_**You can't stop me from coming no matter what you do, I'll kill all of your friends and take your body for myself of course you'll have a front row seat to the carnage"**_

"_He'll never take control!" A voice Sora never heard before responded _

"_**His heart is shattered I've already taken what I wanted I'm free!"**_

"_Who…are you?" _

"_I'm Ventus…Ven for short the other guy – Vanitas, you have to defeat him if he claims your body its all over!" _

"_What do you…?"_

Sora didn't know how to react when he woke up on the floor of the highwind he looked outside to see Cloud fighting the newly reformed Sephiroth. Sora not being hesitant jumped from the emergency hatch. Tifa was about to stop him when bullets started to fly at the brunette, he quickly jumped from the airship to which he quickly regretted it a black pool of energy formed on a nearby cliff and the person that emerged laughed insanely and charged the teen.

"_Just…what's going on?!"_

"_That's him…that's Vanitas!"_


	13. The other half of the heart dies

Sora never looked so shocked or ever more so confused than he'd ever been in his life, the audacity of more than the person inside his heart was fine, the fact that not just one but _three_ was a little too much, even for him, fighting not just his _evil twin_ but an inner battle within

"_So…Why didn't __**ether**__ of you tell me this guy was inside me?!"_

"_To be honest, I thought he was gone forever my heart was split in two, I guess he latched on somehow" Ventus said in a guilt ridden tone_

"_Hey I didn't even know I wasn't the only one in here until a few minutes ago" Roxas responded_

"_He isn't an easy opponent be careful!" Ventus shouted_

Sora ducked dogged and parried his attacks to the best of his ability. However dogging in the air wasn't the easiest thing to do. When he landed on the ground below he had to doge not only Vanitas but Sephiroth as well attacking in between constant strikes from all angles the doppelganger and the ex hero were fighting side by side. As if his life was a prize - a race to see who can kill the brunette first…only because **Sephiroth** pointed out that the darkness within would give him strength if he was killed. Vanitas just wanted his body and Cloud was trying to stop Sephiroth so he wouldn't harness his power and Vincent…to put in a blunt perspective, he was just being a jealous **dick** at least to Sora anyway.

Sora clashed with Vanitas again and let his doppelganger force him back, he used the momentum to jump over Sephiroth's attack followed by his foot ramming into Vincent's shoulder blade of course, and it would not be enough to stop the Ex-Turk he dislodged himself from Vincent's wound. Quickly beginning s the attack on the silver haired maniac only for Vanitas without hesitation, maniacally attack Cloud and Vincent Attempting to get them out of the way for his assault on the brunette, meanwhile at the highwind it was more of an argument than watching a battle.

"You can't just let this go on, they'll kill him!" Yuffie shouted her anger directed at Cid

"What do you want me to do missy A little while ago the only thing you wanted was for him to get what was coming to him in the first place it looks to me like you got your wish right?!" Cid retaliated

"But…If Sephiroth kills him he'll become whole again unless Cloud stops him and if that black haired guy kills him he'll probably do something horrible and if Vincent kills him…I'll lose him…forever…It may have been true that I did want him to die out of fear. Because I thought he was a monster but…" Her tears silently hit the glass below; Sora's prone body hit the glass in view of the fight in front of them, And Vincent looking at the teen with neutral features the brunette looked up at him, with not fear or even contempt but sadness.

"Don't do this…not in front of her, please I beg you…" Sora whispered

"You choose to spare her feelings rather than your own life, noble but I will not comply" Vincent said softly He shot a single bullet that grazed the brunettes shoulder and the glass below him cascaded in and he fell through Vanitas rushed Vincent. The Ex-Turk simply turned around and shot the evil replica repeatedly until his body ceased to move, below Yuffie was holding onto the keyblader for dear life. Whispering words of care, promises and love…words that should've been said before but instead she filled his heart with words of malice Vincent wouldn't let her bare the fruit of hope. He would not let them because…he would be the one to take his life. Vincent floated down like a demon stalking his prey, he shot bullet after bullet, this time. Sora only took one action he jumped up and stood in front of the ninja he didn't dare move this time…he protected her with his body, he could've reflected them, he could've dogged them but he didn't he took them to protect them, the people even Vincent himself cared about. However, today wasn't the day to be kind or care it was time to be merciless and cruel to end someone's life, someone who didn't deserve it.

"So, you've decided to let it happen?" Vincent asked rhetorically

"L-Like hell I'll give you my life, I just…can't let her get hurt, I can't let **them** get hurt I'll fight you, I'll even fight Sephiroth myself if it means I can protect my friends!" Another shot, directly in the chest his blood was draining quickly and his life fading fast. He stumbled using his keyblade to keep himself from falling, he heard body shaking sobs from behind and he couldn't bare to look back even though he could see her from his peripherals even if he wasn't in full view…it made the pain _that_ much worse

"Just give up and die peacefully" Vincent reasoned

"No way…I'll never give up, you know I won't why won't you accept that!" Sora shouted he charged the Ex-Turk keyblade in hand his eyes seemed more than ready to face any fate although…his hands shaking his body stiff. It seemed as though…every second he wanted to turn around and run to _her _when Sora came within arms length Tifa punched Vincent square in the jaw, Barrett and RedXIII followed suit shooting and clawing the immortal demon. Cid after contemplating for a few seconds threw his spear which hit him in square in the chest, following suit two kunai hit him directly square in the shoulders as for Sora he rammed his keyblade into Vincent's gut sending him through the glass behind him. Sending them out into the sky below before he was out of view Sora mouth words towards the hyperactive ninja that made her heart swell up with joy but…shattered within seconds. Sora pushed Vincent away from him during their decent although it did not stop the array of shots coming from his gun even through all the wounds he sustained he still had dead aim. He was constantly casting reflect although in the back of his mind a voice reached out to him, as Cloud neared the end of his fight.

"_You have the power…to seal him away forever, to seal Sephiroth away…you can end all of this…I believe in you Sora!" It was such a calm voice one he knew…it was so warm and inviting like…a mother_

Sora opened his eyes with renewed yet completely wakened vigor. He used areo to shoot himself towards Clouds bout as well as stop the rain of bullets. Cloud wasn't doing as well as Sora thought he would he was on the ground bleeding Sora rushed in and attacked Sephiroth of course every swing seemed to make the man even stronger and it wasn't helping that his body was losing blood faster than a river

"_Was…Vincent right am I really the one causing all of his strength to increase?"_

His question was answered when an earth shattering right hook into his gut sent him back into the wall that Cloud was currently a residence of. Sora was on the verge of blacking out when the light from before came around the both of them

"_So what if it seems hopeless? If it were me, I still wouldn't give up. Embrace your dreams. And, whatever happens, protect your honor as SOLDIER. Well, okay you never made SOLDIER, but it's what's in here that counts." _He paused

"_Do you need help with him?"_

Cloud stood up and softly shook his head a light brimming within his eyes a light almost as bright as the light surrounding them.

"_You beat him once before this should be a cinch"_ Zack commented before looking over at the keyblades chosen

"_You have to look after them, in my stead ya' hear I'm counting on you, Sora" _The teen in question was confused…how did he know his name again…he simply nodded

"You already know the answer to that question…is that why you asked?" Sora smiled softly

"_Protect what's important to you, never forget that"_ The light faded Sora then stood up even in blood soaked clothes and barely visible eyesight he wasn't going to go down so easily

Cloud was about to unleash Omni slash when Sora's keyblade reacted and swarmed around Clouds, a purple light shrouded him as to Cloud's golden and the onslaught began…

**Omni slash: version thirteen**

Attack after attack it lasted a totally of a minute and a half of strikes the attacks so close together causing friction and Sephiroth to literally catch a flame before cloud landed on the ground to catch his blade although Sora was still airborne

"Stay where you belong…in my memories"

"I will…never be a memory" Sephiroth retaliated

"That's right, you won't you'll be nothing more than a chaotic memory!" A miniature key hole formed on Sora's keyblade and shot out a bright light that absorbed the forgotten hero all in one go shattering the remnant into pieces seconds later all of the mans memories and ambitions fused with his and he could feel himself falling into the pit that was his third _house guest_ Vanitas

"_**I have to thank you for taking in all of that darkness, it made my fallen body replenish so quickly it makes me quiver with delight**_!"

Before Sora could so much as retaliate, it started to rain Vanitas's subconscious faded with the calm of the rain. In addition, it seemed as if he was fading away and his body would finally be **his** again, the two warriors basked in its radiance even as time seemed to slow a bullet went right through Cloud's chest. Before He could act, Sora rushed them attacking the two remaining remnants or so he hoped as a bullet went straight through the brunette as Cloud rushed them it seemed Vincent finished what he so desperately wished for. The brunette's vision faded away as the dust and flames clouded his vision, even then all he could imagine was returning to the ninja he left waiting for him.

"What happened, Cid we need to get over there fast!" Tifa shouted

"You don't need to shout _woman_ I can see it just fine"

"Then hurry man we don't know if their even alive or not!" Barrett commanded

"I know I know I'm going jeez!"

"_I'm so…sorry Yuffie please…don't be angry with me…now that I think about it…I don't think I should've told you I loved you maybe…it was too much. But I just had to tell you…I guess I knew I wouldn't make it back to you I wish I could just see you once more…that's the only regret I have."_

Yuffie sat in the same spot tears hitting her hands as she cried out of concern but as well as for fear of the unknown

"_I'll come back to you…because I love you, I'll never give up on you" _


	14. Final bout: Believe

**Chapter 14: Final bout: Believe**

Cloud woke up in a place so nostalgic it made him want to laugh, although he didn't only because…what'd be the point, he should be dead he shouldn't be alive, not after letting a teenager take the blunt damage of everything that came his way, he felt…the same pang of guilt he felt before. Even if it was only two years ago…it felt like decades the blonde swordsman felt himself finally gain the ability to stand, his back heavy because of the water he was in. The children around him looking towards another body, Cloud looked ahead and saw Tifa and the others around a sobbing sound. Cloud forced his body out of the pond of cleansing water and walked towards the sound, when he got closer, he saw the outcome of Sora's plight. half his hair was black one side of his face was pale, and from what he could tell, he wasn't breathing, Cloud looked on with horror and the guilt he felt weighed him down even more with every passing second.

"_I'm…so sorry…this…is all my fault" _Cloud thought

"Do…you really feel that it's all your fault?" An angelic voice from behind them rang out everyone looked towards the door even Yuffie who was holding the keyblade's chosen. Her tears if anything came out faster and her sobs harder as she looked towards the woman who was so much like a sister to her…her death was always in the back of her mind.

"That's not the way to think, Cloud" A man standing near the woman, Cloud knew **so** very well

"Zack…" Cloud said in an almost dream state the two walked towards the group even in angelic state they could still interact with them like nothing had ever happened, even if for them it was strange.

"He's fighting a battle…for his body, against the evil that inhabits him" Aerith said softly

"That evil should've been destroyed!" Vincent shouted

"That evil was in his heart all along, no matter what happened it would've tried to take him over eventually…but something…must've triggered it to happen, it's a lot stronger" Aerith looked towards the Ex-Turk

"What…do you mean exactly?!" Tifa asked completely shocked by all of these recent events

"Anguish…despair heartache betrayal, the feeling that no matter what you do…it won't bring back one thing that someone holds so dear…everything he did for you was in vain and now his life is hanging in the balance but the darkness, at this rate _will_ kill him"

Yuffie felt guilt as well as Cloud and, Vincent…felt something different he felt as though his judgment was off. It was as though everything he did was just to pull at the brunette's strings…he felt like a puppeteer…he felt like Sephiroth.

"Is there…anything we can do?"

"That all depends on you" Zack said seriously

"If you want him to live…"

A bright light entered the area around Sora's body and a second form left the prone teenager and stood up looking around with worried eyes

"He…he won't make it like this!" The teenager shouted

"Who…are you?" Cloud asked confused

"I'm Roxas, Sora's nobody and if you guys don't do anything he's going to die!" He shouted angered

"What…what can _we_ do?" Tifa asked

"You all may have been the cause but you can fix it…if you believe…believe in him…and he can do it"

"I…was going to tell them that" Zack responded

"Any longer and he probably would've died from dramatics" Roxas said sarcastically

"I…I…Can't" Yuffie almost whispered

"What!" Roxas shouted

"I can't do it, I know he needs me but…I just can't, I never wanted to lose him but it's my fault I can't protect anyone I care about I can't even protect the one person I…" She stopped herself

"I can't even call him that anymore…I pushed him away because of the darkness in his heart, I didn't want him to harm me. I didn't want him to become like…Sephiroth but the more I realized that without us he'd surely become like him. It was too late…I don't deserve to be by his side…I don't deserve to be near someone who only wanted something so pure and clean. Instead I gave him tainted and cracked feelings that destroyed who he was!" Yuffie broke down again

"How can you say that do you...do you have any idea how much he loves you? He'd die just to protect you!" Roxas shouted reason ringing through the cathedral

"I'm…so sorry…"

"_Where am I?" _Sora thought as he opened his eyes hazily to see a dark figure and a white room

"Your mind…you should know it so well, I've been stuck here for so long it makes me **sick!"** A distant voice shouted manically

"_**YOU!**_" Sora shouted he summoned the Fenrir and charged the enigmatic clone but it was clearly a draw, Sora got some distance and was about to charge again when the black haired teen started to laugh again

"You and I…are in limbo, whoever wins this fight…will take possession of you're body" He looked at the brunette with a murderous intent he charged

"This is **my** body, not yours!" Sora charged him as well colliding evenly, Sora jumped over the doppelganger and launched an overhead attack to which Vanitas guarded easily. He launched himself backwards and charged again this time attacking in a vertical pattern all of which Vanitas dogged except the last one. Sora thought he had gained the upper ground until Vanitas vanished and slammed his blade down on the brunette sending him back, he couldn't even hit the ground as Vanitas sent him flying higher into the air with a shockwave of dark energy. Vanitas then unleashed a lightning fast string of strikes on the brunette, blood painted the ground of his mindscape as the brunette finally hit the ground.

"_I…can't give up…everyone's…waiting for me…to come back right…?"_

Outside the group noticed blood flow from the brunette side of Sora's face and the black haired side of Sora started to etch itself enveloping Sora's normal state.

"He…He's losing, he can't you _have_ to help him, do you want him to **die**!" Roxas shouted

The group looked down in despair Yuffie sobbed even harder holding onto the brunette harder than ever.

"Believe...Believe in him…I believe in him" Tifa said softly

The others looked to her as if she'd gone mad Roxas on the other hand looked as happy as a child on Christmas

"Thank you," The blonde said softly

"He's put all of us first, the worries that I had bottled up before anything else…if anything he deserves more than just for us to believe. I'll fight by his side not by the compelling feeling of guilt…but because of the hope he's given all of us…I'll never give up on him not by a long shot!" Tifa's conviction shown through in her piercing amber eyes

Sora felt a wave of energy enter his body he felt the visage of someone…kind and warm behind him watching over him fierce with anger over the image of his blood being spilt, because of her…because of them…

"_Sora…if you can hear me…I'll fight by your side, I won't let your life…your choices be in vain…will win this together!" _Sora felt a radiant calm and soon felt a new surge of power and charged the clone again. This time ripping through his after images and sending a palm blast of energy at Vanitas spilling his blood…it was so much darker, almost black compared to Sora's the clone slowly started to get up as the energy receded.

"I…Won't lose here I'll gain my freedom!"

The group outside of Sora's inner battle saw the median return to the middle of Sora's face as blood left the side of Vanitas's mouth hope was showing on the groups faces, except Yuffie who just cried that much more, hoping he'd make it.

"_Please…I have so much to tell you…so much to make up for…please…come back to me!"_

Vanitas's power spiked and he vanished ramming the butt of his blade into Sora's gut and sending the teeth into Sora's shoulder and kicked him onto the ground. Sora rushed to his knees attempting to get to his feet. Vanitas wouldn't have it he spun his blade around and with the help of his keyblade jumped off the ground and ax kicked the brunette along with a long slash going down his face, so close to his eye Sora fell again this time the pain stung so much he couldn't tell if he was even awake or not.

"_Is…this a dream…or am I really going to die?"_

The look of Sora's face was so grim that the others who faltered started to give up some shed tears even Vincent looked a bit like he'd given up…

"Don't give up hope, he'll come through, he's a hero, just like Cloud!" Denzel shouted

"He'll come back just like Daddy said he would just like Cloud said he would, I believe in him!" Marlene stood proud…Aerith couldn't help but smile

"I do too!" Denzel stood next to her looking as serious as he could

"If…the kids do then I guess I have no choice but to go all in, I do too I can't let the kids go on doing all the work right, Barrett?" Cid said nonchalantly

"As annoying as you are you're right…if Marlene believes in him so much, then I will too!"

"Big red and I are right with you on this gamble I'm all in!" CaitSith said briskly RedXIII nodded vigorously

"Then…he'll have our support as well, right Zack?" Aerith asked rhetorically

"This kid…I see a lot of myself in him…how can I leave him hanging!" Zack shouted enthusiastically

"All of you...thank you, with this he may make it!" Roxas said hopefully as he looked towards the heartbroken ninja

"_But, if you'd just believe...he'd go through anything to win"_ He thought

"_The strings of fate are hanging in the balance we have to shift the tide, so that…he can come home…so that…calamity won't strike down on this town that's seen so much destruction…so much pain so many tears…the planets crying out for it to be saved again…don't fail us Sora…it all rides on you!"_

More people more hopes, more power came to the brunette

"_Don't give up…Sora you're a hero too, you'll come back I know it, you still have a lot to teach me remember?" _Denzel's childish innocence made a small smile come to his face

"_Sora, fight with everything you've got…Daddy's waiting and so am I…I want us to be a family again and…it won't be complete without you…so please come back!"_ Sora felt a tear leave his eye as Marlene's words came into his mind so…kind and sweet he felt the numbness leave him.

"_Sora…don't lose to the darkness; remember we all want you to come back you are the light that binds everyone even us long since gone together…you are the brightest light we have…the brightest beacon of hope that the world thrived for. You are the only one who can do this…but you aren't alone…will all fight alongside you. For the future of the world…rests solely with you…."_ He felt the blood running down his face vanish once more and his ability to stand returning he summoned the again Fenrir and took battle stance.

"_Listen kid, we've been through a lot, but this is for all the dice, even that damn cat is actually cheering you on and I've actually stopped smoking. Just to see you pull through this, don't let me regret this or I'll have another reason to pick it up again…you're like a son I never had so…don't go dying on me. And __**don't**__ get used to me being all sappy and melodramatic!" _

"_Yo Sora, it's Barrett, I've got a lot of things to say to ya but to put it simply, get your head in the game. Do not give up just yet Marlene put her trust in you, so I will too. Moreover, you know girls; they change their minds faster than the wind. So come on back before __**she **__has a change of heart, and…hopefully you'll keep looking after little Marlene for me. She's come to adore you, and I bet…you've made her parents happy knowing someone like you came along to brighten her life as well as this town!"_ Sora felt his strength return and his keyblade glow with a radiant light he rushed the clone again. Attacking head on with a slash to his arm a sizzling sound quickly made as Vanitas cried out in pain from the light that touched his skin. He used darkness to reduce the pain and countered, with every stand off steam would come from the doppelgangers' blade and the eye on the blade was wider than ever as if screaming out in pain. Vanitas finally decided to remove the helmet that he was wearing this time and rushed Sora. Again taking wide swings that shot out arch's of dark energy, Sora dogged and slashed at the waves of energy and at the final stretch. Jumped hoping to end the fight at that moment unfortunately Vanitas vanished and slammed his blade into the brunettes side sending him doubling over and screaming in pain. When another wave of energy struck flew from the darker visage of Sora's blade into him causing pain unimaginable…words from so long ago came into his mind.

"_The brighter the light…the larger the shadow…but…don't be afraid"_

Being afraid…wasn't something he was worried about…his body couldn't take the darkness he felt his legs give out

"_This can't be all you can do…right he's just a big baby complaining about being stuck in timeout for so long, show him…show him what a SOILDER can do. Do not let their prayers be in vain…remember when you want to protect something…protect it with both arms. Moreover, let your heart…be the shield…be the courage they need to carry on right now…they all want you to come back. Shielding you from the pain as best they can…they know you can…I know you can…show them they were right in believing in you!" _The darkness started to die down and Sora slowly started to stand again

"You _still_ think you have a chance pathetic, I'll end your life and begin my own!" Vanitas roared

"_Don't falter Sora she's waiting on you to return to her, I may have been the one to cause this and for that…I apologize…hate me all you wish but…don't make her…don't make them suffer for my mistakes. This is the only way I can atone for my sins…"_ Sora looked almost tranquil for a moment before he tried to summon Hydra's love…to no avail not even a light would appear he shook it off before looking towards his enemy again with renewed light in his eyes.

"_You…really don't love me anymore…do you Yuffie?"_

The thought rang through Sora's mind as he stood his ground holding out against Vanitas's barrage of attacks coming from everywhere he felt blood leaving his body from small cuts and some gashes but he couldn't make a move. Vanitas's blade came directly for the brunette's face, he turned to the left to let it run through harmlessly when he did, a sharp blast of dark energy ran through every cut he received. Braving all the damage stabbed Vanitas in the side then elbowed him in the jaw he then jumped up and threw his blade soaring down towards the clone who only had a smile on his face as the blade froze in midair. Vanitas appeared behind the teen and shot him a few dozen feet away from his blade.

"Cloud…he's losing again, you have to help him…you have to try!" Tifa reasoned

"I'm…I'm not fit to help anyone, what can A person like I do who can't even help the people he cares for the most I'm useless I can't help him or anyone!" Cloud shouted

"Cloud…is that…really what you think?!" Aerith asked

"Cloud, Sora has followed you every step of the way wanting to be just like you, wanting to be praised by you, to fight by your side and be accepted by everyone but most of all…you. You are like his older brother protecting him from the path you know he shouldn't go down you tried to help him in your own way…but now you have to compromise and help him in a way that you may be afraid of but…if you don't then you'll never be able to help him. To show him the right way, he needs you Cloud…we all do!"

"I…am I really that important to him…I just…" He clenched his fist

"Don't think, just do it, show him what a SOILDER can do!" Zack cheered

"I'll believe in him…just as he's done for so long…" Cloud finally said with his electric blue mako eyes flaring

"_Sora…I know I'm…not good at helping others and I'm not very good at being…optimistic but I'm going to give it my all to help you. All the times you believed in me…I'll do the same tenfold, show this fake…this __**puppet**__ what true power is all about!" _Sora's eyes flared with mako energy his blade radiated with energy once more and the brunette vanished as did his blade. Slash, after slash he rammed his blade into the clones body even as darkness attacked his insides he kept attacking. Kept fighting the clone attempted to attack but was deflected by the brunette's hand, even as his flesh started to give way Sora pushed the blade to the side and ran straight into the heart of the beast. He quickly ran his blade through the doppelgangers' chest, time stood still as darkness enveloped the both of them Sora's body weak from the burst of power wilted into the darkness.

"This…is how it was supposed to go, your body is mine, it was a set up the whole time, you defeating me would release darkness inside your body, its mine, it's finally mine!" Vanitas laughed louder and longer than he ever had vanishing into the darkness as did Sora.

"_So…after all this…this is how it ends…Yuffie…I wonder…did you believe in me…as well?"_ He asked himself as he faded into the darkness

The group outside of the fight waited for a response, a blast of pure darkness shot out of the brunette, he soon stood up. his hair, black his clothes replaced with black armor his eyes golden and filled with evil he looked around to see the people around him filled with despair and sadness as well as grief.

"Yes, feel sadness thrive in anguish, your light is gone only darkness remains!" Vanitas roared as wings sprouted from his back his armor bulked out and an aura of darkness shrouded him.

"_No…_The light is still with us…it'll never fade…he'll never fade away…Sora won't fade away…I believe in that. I believe in him he won't disappear he made a promise to me and he'll hold true to it!" Yuffie said with tear stained eyes she looked into the eyes of the black haired doppelganger and saw unflinching darkness in his eyes.

"Belief…don't make me laugh all your power did was add on to mine, I was already stronger than the fool and every time his power would increase so would mine. That boy is connected to me he's asleep now, so now I can have some time to play…of course he won't be coming back…his sleep will be a permanent one!"

"_No…I won't believe you…Sora…you'll come back I know you will…you love me still…don't you?"_

Yuffie soon saw a small light in the darkness she saw Sora within her mind floating in the darkness, she ran towards him and reached out to the brunette when she got a hold of him…words of doubt shot into her mind.

"_**Why are you helping someone you don't even love!" **_

"_**Why do you care for someone who you say is a monster who you pushed away?" **_

"_**Why are you trying so hard with such a slim chance of winning, why would you give up everything now when you couldn't even let him in when he gave up everything to be with you…?"**_

"You're wrong, I love him…I've loved him ever since I met him!" She grabbed a hold of the teen and held him close a warm radiant light surrounded them

"When I lost Aerith…I thought I'd always be alone, that I'd always have that hole in my heart even when I tried to be cheery I knew I was only fooling everyone around me my self included. But when I met Sora…something warm entered my heart, his kindness, his innocent smiles and his caring advances to people he hadn't even met before…he lit up my life. and…when I thought I'd lose him…I told him I'd never forget him even if I wanted to…in truth I never wanted to forget him I wanted him to stay…with me be apart of my life for…just a little longer. But, even that's a lie I want him in my life…always…when I saw him again after all that time I was so happy, but I never got to express that to him because he was still searching for where he belonged. Even when I had already found where I belonged so long ago even when he did find it, and left again I kept him close to my heart…because that's where he belonged to me now that I've been through all of this I realize that what I said…was out of fear. I was afraid and wanted him to vanish because…I felt that him becoming a monster…was my fault but even this is proof that home is where the heart is…because my home…my heart…is with him. With you Sora, I will…always love you no matter where you go, no matter if you win or lose even if I never do see you again. My heart, will always be under you're lock and key…So please…wake up and come back to the home you've created. Because you are apart of everyone's hearts…we – I believe in you, I will never stop ether I will never give up hope on you no matter what. I'll be waiting for you…don't keep me waiting…I'll trust you…this last time, don't break my heart…" She grabbed his hand and placed something in it gently closing clasping it shut. Slowly, she gently pressed her lips against his before the pathway vanished and Yuffie was back in the real world looking up at Cloud attacking the clone along with Barrett, Vincent and Tifa; Cid was getting everyone out of the vicinity as well as CaitSith and RedXIII.

"If this is the best you weaklings can do, then I guess this world…will be just as boring"

"_**Then…return to where you belong!"**_ An ominous voice entered the cathedral A bright light radiated from the pond of water and when the light vanished the brunette appeared his clothes took on a radiant and _pure_ color of white, the normal white stream that lead to the back of his jacket. Now replaced with black, the simple white decorations now black, his shoes now white with blue strings his jeans a lighter deeper blue…his eyes still electric blue, his hair light almost dirty blonde. He took a stance as he would in final form taking control of the keyblade _Believe_, two bars holding the blade's teeth together in between the teeth had a pink ribbon with a small sword hanging off it. As well as a small shuriken, and a chain on the bar what was hanging from it was a gun and spear as well as a little shield with a heart on it. The keychain held a picture of his all of the friends he made in this world of midgar, and right next to it a second chain with a heart on it.

The second blade he summoned was a radiant golden with purple and red embroidery, the guard in the shape of a heart, the teeth held a heart with shuriken blades sticking out of it, the keychain held a picture of Yuffie and himself a gold aura radiated around the blade, the second blade had a silver almost pure white aura.

"_I guess its time to rename you…instead of hydra's love…I'll call you…Radiant love…your aura beats like a heart…it seems good enough until I can come up with a better name, fine by you?"_ He felt silly talking to himself and smiled

"Sora…you came back!" Yuffie cried

"You don't know when to die…do you!?" Vanitas sneered

"I could ask you the same…I'll send you back, this time…forever!" Sora shouted

He readied his blades and released the form he received from Cloud…he decided to name it finally.

"_You…carry so much strife so many burdens but you keep trying no matter how afraid indecisive or worried you are…you are a hero…a true SOILDER"_

His clothing took on a radiant shine, his blades glow grew stronger and brighter than before he vanished instantly the power of a SOILDER. boosted his abilities further than ever before he took one slash at his clone and sent him through the roof. Sora, was on him quickly attacking like crazy not letting up unleashed Omni slash and sent him flailing to the ground only for more darkness to be released from him. His eyes were pitch black and darkness was spewing from his mouth with vivid anger.

"**I…won't LOSE!"** Vanitas screamed six pillars of darkness shot at the brunette using all of his strength started to push through slowly when he got close the darkness gushed out faster pushing him back further.

"They all believe in me, this is their belief!" a radiant light surrounded him in an aura as he rushed through again his blades taking on forms of white energy

"_This_ is their hope for a brighter future!" his blades combined together to create one giant keyblade of pure light that slammed into the clones chest a bright light engulfed the area, when it finally faded they were standing a foot apart from each other Sora looked at him with no sympathy.

"Don't look at me like that, I want to be **FREE!**" Vanitas shouted

"You…will never be free, because of the love of my friends I can keep going, you…you have only darkness, you'll…never know light the way I have…this…_This_ is her, conviction…_HER LOVE!_" Sora pointed his blade towards Vanitas and the blade turned into a ball of energy that shot towards the black manifestation, he faded instantly, and…they stood again back In his mind again…looking at each other but not able to touch…

"Why…Why did I lose…?" He shouted in frustration

"Because…you have no one believing in you…you have no one hoping for you…you have no one to love you…but…because of you, I know what's important to me. And…I thank you for that…but….for now stay where you belong, stay in my heart and sleep until you understand what transpired today, maybe one day…you'll understand what you lack.

"You may look like me but you're a fool you're weak, I'll kill you, one day I will I-"He vanished into the light once more; Sora sealed the keyhole inside his mind to keep the manifestation of darkness inside.

"_I'm not weak…I have friends beside me to keep me strong…and someone to keep me going no matter what" _Sora thought

He returned to the world of the living in his normal state he looked around and smiled softly

"I'm…back" Sora said awkwardly

Yuffie ran towards him and kissed him as hard as she could holding onto him so hard he felt his back pop and his mind go blank until she released the kiss.

"Don't…go leaving me again…" She whispered

"I wouldn't go saying that…" Aerith said with a blank stare on her face.

"What do…you mean?" She asked

"It's time to go…Sora" She said seriously.

"Wh-What!" She looked at the sister she wished she had with complete confusion

"I see…I thought I could get by without you knowing guess, that's my own fault…" He laughed slightly

"What are you talking about?!" Yuffie shouted worried

"It's…my fault Yuffie" Vincent said his tone filled with regret

"What…what do you mean?!" She asked She

"I…Killed him he shouldn't be alive right now, his life is by all natural means over, the fact he's alive at all is due to the will of the planet. However, he has passed his use, his time on this planet is over he…has lasted his usefulness he'll be leaving us…and return to the planet" Yuffie ran to him tears spilling over as she started to hit him as she sobbed into his chest.

"This sin…is one I truly regret…Sora" Vincent said thick with what seemed to be guilt

"I…Don't blame you, Vincent, you just wanted to protect what's important to you, as I did, please…look after her" Sora said softly as his body started to fade

"_No_, No don't leave, don't leave me Sora…I love you, don't go, don't leave me we…we can finally be a family, all of us don't go, I need you!" Yuffie shouted she grabbed onto the brunette his face was slowly starting to mimic hers as tears slid down his face, she looked on in shock,

"I…promised…and I'll keep it, nothing will keep me from coming back…_nothing"_ They shared one final kiss before he vanished in a green light

"Sora…" She whispered

"One more time…just…one more time" She whispered

"Because…our hearts…beat as one, home is where you belong, because it's…where our hearts reside…together"

"Seems we missed the party again, right Rude?" Reno said rhetorically

"Indeed…but I wonder…at what cost was the price of this victory"


	15. Start of a new ending

Chapter 15

"Don't worry…he'll be back he said he would" Tifa cooed

She'd been at this for a given hour, Yuffie refused to leave the bed Sora once used because it made her feel…closer to him even if he indeed was far away. It hurt her more than anything else she'd been through…the heart ache was something she should've been used to it but this time…the reason he's away is because she didn't believe in him. Didn't want to put trust in him because he was slowly fading into the darkness…darkness that she herself created.

"_I'm…sorry Sora, this is indeed my fault, my punishment is to wait, for you to come back home, even if I don't deserve you anymore, I'll wait for you to come back…no matter how long it takes"_

"She's been like that ever since we returned, Cloud I don't know what to do" She whispered to the blonde

"C'mon, let's let her deal with this the only way she knows how," Cloud squeezed Tifa's hand tenderly and looked into her amber eyes with a show of care

"Cloud?" She looked at the blonde flabbergasted

"I have a lot of catching up to do, and it all begins with you" Cloud said tenderly

"Wh-What do you mean?" Tifa still not believing her ears

"Why don't we keep the kids, permanently raise them, as our own they'll be a lot of help, especially if we plan to have our own someday" Cloud turned away mid sentence smiling like a fool near the end as he heard an audible gasp followed by soft sniffling and hiccups

"Do…Do you really mean it?" Tifa asked, _hoped _

"After all my mistakes, the one that was staring me right in the face was the one I was the most afraid of. But, Sora taught me to go after what's important, to protect it…with both arms and that's what I'm going to do. And the most important thing I have to do is protect you, and the future I hope to have with you." Cloud turned around silently as Tifa ran into him her cries louder and tears falling faster than they were before of sadness – not even close, of utter complete joy nothing could destroy this moment for her…except.

"I wish…Sora could see this" Tifa breathed out as if on impulse

"He'll come back, every kid needs an auntie and uncle to bug them with their corny actions" Cloud smirked

"Those two really are meant for each other…aren't they?" Tifa asked staring into Clouds Mako infused blue eyes

"That goes without saying…he's the sky that stretches far and wide touching everyone in some way or another, but even the sky has to have someone to bright up its life, Sora may be the sky…but Yuffie, Yuffie's the sun bright and radiant and kind of irritating but, they're always together…" Cloud whispered

"No matter what…You'll come back…You promised me…So at the very least…hurry home" Yuffie whispered to herself holding onto the picture frame of herself and the brunette, the pillow she lay on was soaked with tears and her body weighed down by sadness, regret and the smile she loved so much but most of all. She was waiting, she wouldn't leave unless needed, she wouldn't eat unless asked, wouldn't sleep unless it came to her, and wouldn't smile unless she was reminded of him…and even that was bittersweet at best.

"_I still remember, the day we took this photo…the first time we met but the last day I'd see you…at least for awhile we took that all those years ago, and the second time we met. The final time I thought I'd ever see you again, you proved me wrong by taking another picture with me…and you took it along with you taking one half of the photo with you. The part that held me, and I kept the part that held you, so…we'd always be together"_ Yuffie looked down at the frame of the first photo they took. Putting it down on the pillow she reached into her pocket and pulled out a locket inside held a picture of the brunette smiling as wide as he could, Yuffie smiled again as a stray tear slid down her face.

"_I pray…that our hearts will blend so that…one day we may meet again and our hearts…will be one again."_

"_Sora?" _Aerith called out looking at the brunette with what seemed to be worry on her angelic features

"_Oh, Sorry Aerith…I was just thinking…."_ Sora said sheepishly and smiled softly before returning to his sad state

"_You miss her…don't you?"_ Aerith asked already knowing the answer

"_Oh c'mon it can't be all that bad you've got us don't ya?"_ Zack called out

"_I miss her…I do so much it hurts I know I shouldn't be able to feel, but I do and I…don't want to break that promise I made to her…but I know I have no way of getting back to her, even now"_ Sora sighed softly regretting his choice of words from before

Aerith looked from the brunette to the optimistic knucklehead and a twinge of worry spread across her calm features.

"_You…still feel?" _She asked

"_Yeah, is…that strange?"_ Sora now looking worried

"_It seems will have to start, it'll happen again"_ Aerith said seriously Zack's happy demeanor changed drastically

"_What do you mean, Aerith?"_ Sora looked at her with a sense of panic

"_**He's**__ coming back and if he does it'll mean calamity the true reunion will begin, and war upon the world will begin, will have to send you back, but this time, you get no second chance" _Aerith said with a small smile adoring her serious features

"_Waiiit wait who's coming back Sephiroth_!?"

"_Him, but…he isn't the only one not by far, the __**story teller**__ will be returning, it'll take some time but, will return you, but you have to tell Cloud and the others before it's too late, if not, we may be in bigger shit than I would've thought."_

"_Story…teller?" _Sora repeated as if asking for clarification

Zack looked off into the distance of the fog shrouded world for a moment and sighed

"You haven't heard from him at all?" Selphie asked

"Not since he left, maybe…something happened to him?" Kairi asked almost rhetorically

"You're better of worrying if Tidus will stop playing blitz ball and hang out with us than worry about if Sora's alive or not, that idiots to suborn and too stupid to die!" Riku shouted he paused for a second before laughing loud enough for everyone to hear.

"_You'd better come back to us, were your friends too."_

Sora laid down in the center of a field of flowers it'd take time but he'd be able to return, he had a task to accomplish. Not to mention, someone waiting for him, but no matter what he'd see her again that was something he couldn't forget he'd **never** forget but one thing besides that. Was the man Zack was talking about, his name was etched into his mind, because if he came back, everything would come back, and calamity would fall upon them again, and the past would return.

"Genesis"


	16. Return of the light and the chaos

**Chapter 16: Return of the light and the chaos**

_**Time**_...something we forget about, so easily and passes us by…like it was never there. Watching your friends – family grow up without you…it can be a big deal, for anyone other than Sora he let it go. He was happy to see his friends grow up In their own way and was slowly starting to feel as if he was losing his way the more his heart returned the more he started to feel regret. Every time he saw Yuffie he felt his heart ache especially after this new threat made its way to Midgar only after a year of solitude, Sora's heart was reaching the final stages of being rebuilt.

"_I'm…sorry Yuffie, for making you wait, I'm sorry Aerith for forcing you to do this, I…won't let you down!"_

"_**You and I…Will never accept each other, you and I may look alike but we're different and I will find a way to take what I-**_"The last of Vanitas's conscious faded completely into nothingness. Sora had complete control, a sense of calm faded into what he knew well as sadness and tears fell, the more his body started to glow and his tranquil mindset becoming more worried than wholesome. His deep compassion had diminished do to the realization of the past events that took place while he was in his dream like state.

"_I…Can't let it end like this, not yet, I won't let you have her –"_

"VINCENT YOU CAN DO IT!" Yuffie shouted from the crowd below the reactor everyone from the fight a year ago, present to see this pinnacle of destruction be eradicated by none other than Vincent he had been able to take control of the inner demon within himself and was able to make it this far he shot up further and further towards his fight above.

"It's all up to him now," Cloud said in a subdued tone

"Don't get all sentimental just because you _aren't_ the hero this time!" Yuffie berated the blonde

"C'mon Yuffie that isn't a way to act if it wasn't for Cloud you'd never would've made it this far, and we should be putting our energy towards helping Vincent, not arguing!" Tifa scolded

"Sorry, sorry you're right I wonder what Sora would think of all of this…seeing us acting like nothing ever happened he'd probably be jealous!" Yuffie said softly

"He promised, he'd never break one, don't worry" Cloud remarked

"Don't worry Yuffie, he'll be back, that isn't something to fret over" Tifa said in a calm manner

"You're only saying that because mister no sack here finally popped the question!" Yuffie retaliated

"Someone's sexually frustrated" Cid said nonchalantly

"Shut up you saggy faced cancer ridden old man!" Yuffie shouted

"Geez…it was just a joke" Cid sulked

"_Do you think he's ready, Aerith?" _Zack asked

"_No, not yet, just a little longer, if we let him go now he'll just vanish in a few days we don't want that, especially with someone like Yuffie waiting for him."_ Aerith said fondly

"_You miss them, don't you?" _Zack asked coming into her personal space

"_I do, but I'm happy here with you"_ Aerith gently touched the scar on the Solider

"_Well that goes for one of us, I wouldn't mind getting back in the action any day,"_ He paused _"With you by my side of course"_ Zack smiled softly

"_Remember the __**last**__ time you went off into the fray?" _Aerith smiled softly

"_Okay, you win, but, if Genesis comes back, they'll need help, that much even you know is true."_ Zack responded half seriously

"_Of course, but I'd like to see what they can do, they saved the world more than once, I think they can do it again, don't you?"_

"_You're right, maybe it's just me being worried again, so how long will it take to get him up and running again?"_

**Two weeks later**

Tifa had **just** gotten used to having someone _other_ than Denzel and Marlene in the house; Shelke was brought by Yuffie to seventh heaven simply because she had no where else to go, but made it clear that Sora's room was off limits to her.

"I don't understand, why does it matter if I go into this room or not?" Shelke questioned

"Because it's important it held someone very dear to me and I don't want just _anyone_ going into it!" Yuffie huffed

"This is the only room available you brought me here and now intend to force me out when no one even uses that room for a sentimental reason?"

"It isn't like that! He said he'll be back, and I'm holding him to that promise, and until he comes back I can't let anyone go in here!"

"Don't worry Shelke we have another room you can use, Yuffie, just because he's not back yet doesn't mean you can be selfish!" Tifa reasoned

"How is it selfish, you'd do the same if Cloud went missing!" Yuffie responded

"How can he be missing if he's **dead!**" Tifa paused as soon as the words left her mouth, Yuffie's angry expression soon sulked into a saddened one. She knew, as well as anyone else that he was dead but that didn't mean she couldn't hope for him to come back, she wanted to do for him what she couldn't a year ago no matter how long it would be.

"You don't think I know that…I didn't believe in him when he needed it and because of that he's no longer with us, but I can't lose hope, I can't do that because if I do who else will wait, who else will believe in him, who else will **love** him!" Yuffie shouted in between the tears and sobs she ran out of the bar and into town she hid her face from the crowd and continued to the only place she knew she could go and feel welcomed at this point.

"Even if she's childish…she can be right sometimes…I should go apologize" Tifa said to herself looking towards the room she didn't notice someone walk into the bar to overhear her, when she did in fact notice it was too late the figure left the bar in search of the missing ninja.

"I wonder what you'd do in this situation…Aerith you were always so kind and cheerful but you wouldn't let someone take away something you cared about, even this church is still around because of you" Yuffie said to herself while single slow tears fell from her face

"Her kindness was the reason she forgave Cloud, the reason she wasn't angry at him the reason she was willing to help me see you again, Yuffie" A voice she couldn't quite recognize fluttered into her ears her mind was clouded but her heart knew it oh so well.

"_It's done Zack, where should we send him?"_ Aerith asked with an obvious look in her eyes

"_I know the perfect place!" _Zack shouted with enthusiasm

"_Good luck, and remember this is your second chance at life, don't be so reckless and try and do everything yourself, you have friends let them help you, and don't forget about the oncoming fight, warn them, don't forget this!"_ Aerith said once more before Sora's eyes opened he was floating in water in the place where his final battle took place. He could hear someone sobbing near him, but could not see. his hair had grown out a lot longer covering his eyes easily, although his clothing no longer baggy wearing a white jacket with grey lining and straps, black jeans with white shoes with blue embroidery and lining his gloves still back, with silver lining.

"Her kindness, is allowing me…to love you again" Sora finished his sentence to a shocked Yuffie He looked up to her with a smile as big and as bright as it'd ever been.

"SORA!" Yuffie shouted after a moments thought Tifa who had entered the church, stood at the doorframe, a smile on her lips

"He did promise. Didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did, that kid sure is full of surprises, I guess even willpower can overcome deaths embrace" Cloud said looking on at the scene

"I promised you, and all you had to do was believe, I'm sorry…I was gone so long Yuffie, hopefully you'll forgive me?" Sora asked

"Sure, but on one condition" Yuffie smirked

"Oh, and what's that?" he asked nonchalantly

"You have to never leave me again and…you have to marry me!" Yuffie's proclamation filled the empty church and the only thing Sora could do was look on at the hyper ninja in disbelief as well as Cloud and Tifa alike

"You two can't be getting married!" Tifa shouted from the entrance clearly blowing their cover

"Why does it matter you and Cloud are!" Yuffie retaliated

"You are? Congrats Cloud bout time you two finally got together!" Sora smiled

"Better late than never right?" Cloud asked rhetorically

"Yuffie you can't you're still just a kid!" Tifa berated

"I'll accept, but on one condition" Sora said shocking the waitress

"What might that be?" Yuffie asked nonchalantly

"We wait a bit, I have something important to discuss with Cloud it's of **dire** importance" Sora never looked so serious before and Cloud was a bit concerned

"What do you mean…?" he asked curious

"Genesis."


	17. Friendships paper thin

**Chapter 17: Friendships paper thin**

**Worry** that was plastered on the groups face as they stood in front of the house that had once been the home of Sora, the reason they were there…obvious. They had to tell his mother _eventually_ because apparently they had no real way to try to get a hold of the brunette without actually trying to find him and without getting a hold of him. That was a fruitless idea so here they stood in front of their friends home trying to figure out who should go to the door.

"Riku you should you're his best friend" Tidus quipped

"Just because I'm his best friend you think I should?" He retaliated

"Well duh, who else could do it but you?" Tidus questioned

"Maybe we should try and call him once more; it has been awhile maybe he paid the bill?" Selphie reasoned

"We've tried hundreds of times but if it'll help you get of this idea that he'll probably pick up will try once more" Riku sounded utterly annoyed with the thought of calling again but did so anyway.

They had been trying to call him every day for the past **year** to no avail and they finally gave up. This would be the final phone call Riku would make for weeks probably months if he had any say so in it he fished out his phone and scrolled down the immensely long list to find Sora's name. He didn't hesitate to press the dial button, instead of hearing an automated voice it rang, it _actually_ rang to his surprise after a few seconds someone picked up.

"_Hello"_ The voice on the other line sounded husky serious and not in the slightest bit carefree like Sora had always been

"Sora!" Riku said aloud second guessing himself the group turned towards the silver haired teen

"_Who else do you think would pick up the phone Riku?" _Sora asked nonchalantly

Riku took a long calming breath

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DEAD OR SOMETHING!" Riku shouted as loud as he could

"_To answer your question, yes I was dead I just recently was given a second chance at life, and at this given moment I'm trying to avoid another calamity from befalling this and other worlds_" Sora responded coolly

Riku paused momentarily to take in the information he'd just been given mowed it over and quickly let it slide

"You're mother's been worried sick, why haven't you tried calling her!" Riku continued

"_Riku, I died I thought we already went through this, even before then I was fighting a losing battle in and outside of my body I had no time for pleasantries such as calling my mother_" Sora responded

"Well you have time now so take care of it, she's worried herself to the point she's bed ridden" Riku became more and more annoyed

"_I don't have any time to do such, as soon as I get the time to, I will_"

"How can you-"Riku's voice was cut off by Tidus grabbing the phone

"Hey man you're moms sick and you aren't even going to even _call_ her!" Sora had no time to respond as a familiar voice soon spoke on the phone

"If you can't even so much as talk to your mom on the phone then will just have to drag you back and have you talk to her! Kairi's voice held finality

"_Now, isn't the time you'd just get in the way, stay where you are until I return."_

"H-How can you say that, You…You've changed so much over the course of a year then I'd ever thought and not for the better what's so ever that's why were coming to get you and drag you back here whether you want us to or not!" Kairi's voice shook with hurt and anger

The phone held no response as the other line went silent with the blaring sound of the dial tone Kairi, shed a few tears but quickly whipped them away she looked to her friends with renewed vigor and slight anger and annoyance glowing across her features.

"Let's go get our idiot back!" Kairi shouted

"…How…exactly?" Tidus asked

"Dude Tidus I've told you four times already not to deflate her like that, she gets angry!" Riku scolded

"What do you _expect_ me to say I mean seriously how are we supposed to get there, we have no idea where he is and how to get there!"

"No, we do, Right Namine?"

"Was that really for the best Sora?" Yuffie asked

"They'd get in the way and we can't afford to let anyone get involved more then they'd have to…Right?" Sora's eyes trailed towards the blonde

"Exactly, we can't let them get hurt it has nothing to do with them at all," Cloud stated softly

Sora looked towards the pale floor beneath him and sighed

"On to this pressing matter you had to discuss with us Sora?"

"As I was saying –"He paused, red hair caught in his peripherals both Cloud and Tifa followed his gaze

"Ah, you, you haven't met Shelke yet, she's been staying here as of recently she helped Vincent defeat Weiss" Tifa responded to his silent question

"You…you _are_ the one I've felt…the warrior…the chosen key of hope"

"Huh? Hey look now isn't the time we have to stop-"

"The story teller- Genesis, I know his awakening was going to happen, I just hoped…it wouldn't be this soon" Shelke said in a roundabout way

"What…do you mean exactly is there something we should know, Shelke?"

"The sacrifice of one…will save the world, your strongest opponent awaits his sleep to end, when he returns you'll have the fight of your future…your past and present on the line" Shelke's eyes never left the keyblader

"_Are_ you making a pass at him Shelke!" Yuffie shouted in an accusing tone to which the red head sighed

"You – no all of our lives are in danger and you think I'm talking about wanting to **mate** with someone," Shouted completely frustrated

"The story teller, he's the one Zack defeated…of course he took it upon himself to seal himself in a deep sleep…but he's deluded himself into thinking he'll be a true hero no telling how he'll act now" Sora sated nonchalantly

"If he's been infected by the calamity…he may just as well be another Sephiroth…" Vincent said calmly walking into the room seemingly out of thin air

"Oh don't say that again I've had enough of that silver haired delude ridden idiot he was something great and let his past choke the greatness out of him till he was nothing but a puppet himself!" Sora's annoyance rang through his tone

"It wasn't really _his_ fault he had her cells within him Jenova had control once he knew, I really can't blame him entirely Vincent responded coolly

"Having a soft spot for his mother shouldn't impair your judgment Vincent" Sora commented much to Vincent's dismay

"I suppose I deserved that after everything I did, but-"

"You _suppose!_ You tried awakening darkness within me stole Yuffie from me threatened me with said girl shot at me repeatedly and to top it all off you put me in a near death state. In addition, you end up putting me in an internal battle, which strained my body to the point of death. Where I was in for a full year until I was given **Vanitas's **heart, which can at some possible point take, over my body if I'm in a murderous state. Yeah I don't think _suppose_ covers it!" Sora shouted the ex-Turk looked at the brunette with a gleam of regret in his eyes after all he not only ruined the one woman he loved and still to this day loves life he ruined another, a trusted comrade who probably wouldn't trust him after all this.

"_This is something else…to atone for,"_ Vincent thought

"I know what you're thinking if you really wish to atone for what you've done…keep living and be happy, that's all you really can do to atone for something you've done wrong, learn from your mistakes"

"I- your right…I'm sorry for what I did, it wasn't right of me to try and do something to you without even telling you, I apologize" Vincent said with a straight face he meant it strangely enough

"I guess Tifa really let you have it after I left I take it" Sora asked in a sarcastic tone

"If I could die, I would've that night" Vincent responded without a hint of embarrassment

Sora looked to the waitress with new found respect in his eyes, not that he didn't respect her before but…now it was more with the added fear and to never **ever** piss her off

"Now that I think of it…where is Genesis's isolation pod sealed at anyway?" Yuffie asked silencing the group

the question sadly was never answered voices outside kept the answer from being given

"SORA!" A female voice from outside muffled but loud enough for the group inside to hear Yuffie soon looked at the brunette with a dark gleam in her eyes

"Are you _cheating_ on me!" Yuffie asked as she tackled the brunette

"How could I do that, I've been dead remember, and it…it isn't like I'd ever cheat on someone as amazing as you anyway!" Sora responded softly a light blush dusting his face as the door to the seventh heaven shot open.

"So this is where you've been, and slacking off no less." Riku said with a hint of humor in his voice

"Were taking you back Sora you can't keep this up" Kairi's voice held anger something he'd never herd

"Uhm…Yeah I'm just here for the ride I didn't come to burst your bubble" Tidus couldn't help but hide his head in shame

"Sorry to interrupt you all but we need that idiot over there to come home" Selphie's voice was if anything actually held confidence in this

Sora got up from his inappropriate position to look at the small group they all really didn't change _so_ much except for Selphie and Tidus, Sora without a moment's hesitation summoned his key blades.

"I won't go…not without a fight!"

"Brother…?"

"Where am I how is it that…that you're alive I thought you-"

"Died, no Weiss, I didn't I've been asleep but now it's time to extract the revenge we've been shrouded with"

"What…What do you mean brother?" Weiss asked stacked with confusion

"He took away the only thing I wanted, and he'll pay for it, don't you feel the same towards **Vincent**?"

"Vincent…yes…he took away my life…it's only fair I take away everything he loves…right?"

"He'll bathe in his own despair Weiss"

"Just as Cloud Strife will, Genesis"


	18. Which is the real home?

**Chapter 18**

**Ever** try and have a serious discussion or you're about to do something life changing or serious and something blind sides you and pretty much confuses you to no end? Yeah, that just happened to Sora and the Seventh heaven troupe and it pretty much escalates from this point

"So…you're going to choose them over us?" Riku almost asked rhetorically

He knew he wouldn't answer the question but ventured out of his way to ask regardless he sighed again and summoned the **way to dawn.** Which…he would quickly regret doing, Cloud stepped forwards with his fusion sword in hand, Vincent with the Cerberus in hand aimed at the silver haired teen as well as Barrett's gun arm aimed at him. Tifa in fighting stance and Yuffie with her shuriken ready to throw.

"Riku, I really hate to say this but, we messed up big time" Tidus remarked

Riku looked back to his dirty blond haired friend with annoyance then looked forward with steel resolve

"We didn't come here to fight; we just need to take him back!" Riku tried to reason

"Your reason…it doesn't matter he's here for a reason and when _he_ feels it's done he'll leave trying to force a wolf into a fight – brings the pack" Cloud said his tone completely perplexing to the silver haired teen much to his dismay

"I don't want to fight you" Riku warned his hands gripping his blade tighter

"You don't have a choice, it's up to him when he's willing to leave not you, you can ether leave or fight, those are your options." Cloud said eyes set on the teen in front of him it was unnerving for him a trained fighter with glowing eyes not to mention he'd never seen the man fight, he was out matched even still seven against four.

"Fine then…" Riku dropped his fighting stance almost instantly he looked up to the blonde's eyes they showed no hesitance, no fear in any real fight with him, he would've lost or died in a matter of seconds, and he knew it but –

"Fire!" Riku shot a light purple blast at the brunette who instead of dogging let it hit him seconds after was a blur. Riku as well as the rest of his group were shot out of the seventh heaven. Tifa and Yuffie being the females went after Selphie and Kairi, Vincent and Barrett having weapons that could kill the teens sat it out and watched from afar Sora went for Tidus and Cloud went for Riku.

After all the fighting Sora had gone through fighting, his old friends would be more or less of a warm up than fighting against Reno. And that itself is an utter insult, he clashed against Tidus, the dominant fighter was proven in that instant, Sora undoubtedly had the upper hand but decided to play around with the blonde he had nothing better than to let him think he had a shot against him right?

On the other side of the lot words were used instead of weapons and it was fierce more than any flourish of steel.

"Why did you bother coming for him, you let him get away if you really cared about him you would've told him how you felt instead of deciding to be an idiot and letting him go just so you cause problems!" Yuffie was annoyed, she at one point sought friendship with the red head; that was now nothing more than a pipe dream

"Everyone is worried about him, it's what's for the best, and this isn't his home his is with us back at the island!" Kairi was angry gripping her keyblade with so much fury that her hand was completely red she was so close to hitting the black clad ninja

"It isn't up to you to decide where his home is it's his choice home is where the heart is…and his heart is with me, not you!" Kairi's eyes held shock and anger she was shaking with the adrenaline coursing through her body

"I don't even like him anymore than a friend I have Riku, I just want him back where he belongs not fighting for something he has nothing to do with!"

"He did it of his own accord he _chose_ to help us and he's happier here than with **me** than he would be with _you_ anyway!" Yuffie said with a scoff

"What do you know, you _bitch!"_ Yuffie looked at the red head like she'd been slapped in the face but the anger in her eyes only grew

"I know more than a useless controlling girl like you!" Instead of using weapons she kicked the red head in the gut Tifa looked at her hyper counterpart with amazement that she'd actually go as far as to hit – no she knew she'd do it, it actually didn't surprise her in the least she just didn't expect her to actually throw the first punch….on second thought….

Kairi lunged at the ninja in an attempt to counter but she dogged easily and hit her in the side effortlessly this was a fight that she really wasn't going to win

Tifa dragged Yuffie away from the labored red head looking at the young ninja with a scolding gaze as she did when she looked towards the red head

"Yuffie, she's right this isn't his home, but Kairi trying to take him back by force is wrong you can't decide for him, where he wants to live; that's his choice. And it seems he's made his choice has already been made, you can't force him to go anywhere he doesn't want to and it seems his place if anywhere is here all you can do is wait for him to return!" Tifa's words without meaning to, had a slight twinge of venom within them

"But…what about when you're tired of waiting…what about when waiting isn't enough….what about….when your tired of waiting!" Kairi shouted

"_Tired of waiting….taking action in the direction you want your life to go…"_ Tifa thought

"Taking action…won't make his choice any different you can't force something like this…waiting is the only answer"

"Why don't you just go home, you can't beat me and Sora isn't going unless he wants so you doing this…is useless"

Riku charged at the blonde with full force his attacks useless his magic never hit the mark he was fighting a downhill battle with no real hope of winning

"It isn't a matter of what he wants it's a matter of what's for the best!" Riku's browns shifted into an even deeper scowl

"Then, I'll show you the error of your ways" Cloud readied his blade for an attack that Riku wouldn't be able to get around. He rushed in quickly before Riku could so much as blink Cloud's sword came at a wide ark hitting him from the right then swung back from the left then a final swing back sending the silver haired teen sky rocketing towards the ground a mile away.

"What's for the best…I'm not interested in what's for the best it's his choice just because you're his friend's doesn't mean you can decide for him!"

"His mother…" Riku started

"She won't make it, she's worried herself sick, if he doesn't go back she could die…" Riku finished

"If he does go back, she won't be the only one to die, you all will, the biggest threat to this world….is making its presence known"

"And because of that you think its okay for him to let his mother die!"

"It's her or everyone!" Cloud retorted

"If this is really how strong you've gotten Tidus, I can't say you'll even be able to beat me any time soon" Sora said nonchalantly

"Take that back I'm stronger than you think!"

Tidus tried using his acrobatics such as _Slice' Dice_ and his blitz shot which Sora countered and reflected just as easily

Sora was about to make his finishing move when he was blindsided by a bitzball the brunette looked up to look of annoyance as a hail of gunfire was raining down at the teen, Vincent and Barrett started firing their weapons taking out as many bullets as they could with the old metaphor _fight fire with fire_

"Tidus, you alright brutha?" The voice seemed to click to the brunette but…at the same time escaped him

A few more shots had been fired to which Sora dogged when the ship had finally landed a tan skinned older version of Wakka ran out of the ship followed by three girls who ran to Tidus's side

"_What's this Charles angels?"_ Sora thought skeptically

"Tidus, you okay?" A girl in an odd shaped skirt asked, something made Sora think he influenced her fashion sense even still he readied himself

"Four against one Tidus, didn't think you would stoop so low, but ether way, I won't be backing down I'll show you Bushido!" The troupe looked at him with wide eyes the brunette jumped high and slammed his blade down into the ground. Creating a crater the troupe dogged and Wakka threw a blitzball Sora used shooting star to get into a close range and send the blitzball player flying off his feet. He leapt out of the attack and came down with banishing blade Tidus came rushing to attack the brunette their blades collided Sora smirked.

"You're pain shall be twofold!" Sora shouted as he leapt away from the blonde Tidus _knew_ what was coming but it was too late the wind picked up swept him in and sent him flying Sora landed a few feet away from the troupe when a voice shouted at the teen.

"Sora stop you limey fudge headed dumb ass!" Cid shouted

Sora turned towards the voice with a scowl

"Who are **you** calling a dumb ass, you pmsing jack ass!" Sora shouted back towards the fuming older blonde

"Hey be nice to daddy!" Sora looked towards the blonde to the left to him he looked…rather surprised

"W…What?" Sora felt his jaw dislocate from the shock of hearing anyone call Cid father

"You heard me leave daddy alone or you'll regret it!" The girl shouted again Sora paused looked towards the buster-wielding swordsman in the distance

"CLOUD, CID HAD A KID!" The blonde in question actually dropped his sword and looked towards the brunette with the biggest _what the fuck_ face ever

"What! Are you kidding me?" Cloud asked almost debating if it was true or not

"Yeah this girl said she's Cid's daughter!"

"Now c'mon Sora this isn't the time to-"

"TIFA, YUFFIE, CID JUST SAID HE HAS A DAUGHTER!" Sora shouted at the top of his lungs, seconds later a riot of laughter erupted Vincent and Barrett arrived as did Tifa carrying a laughing Yuffie

"Are you serious!" Tifa asked

"Daddy why don't they know about me, are you going to remarry and not tell me about it, is she the woman you're seeing!" The girl asked pointing to Tifa

"H-Hahaha don't be silly honey, Cloud here has a family with this girly here" Cid pointed to the blonde much to his dismay Yuffie only laughed harder Cloud only had a look of anger on his face

"So is this their kid?" She asked pointing to Sora

"….Okay for one thing I'm too old to be Clouds kid second we don't even look alike!" Sora defended

"Ehh…I dunno you two do kind of look alike," Tifa teased

Sora was about to respond when a thought came to his head

"Hey…wheres-"

Selphie ran off in some direction when the fighting had started she wound up in a desolate area covered in dust carcasses and mountains as far as the eye can see she was about to pull out her phone when she heard footsteps.

"Nice day, isn't it what's a young girl like you doing out here?" The person asked

"I'm, um lost I'm trying to find my way back" She turned around to see a pair of green eyes and lavish auburn hair a blush exploded on her face

"If you don't mind I'll be happy to help you, miss?" He asked

"Selphie, and…you are?"

"Genesis


	19. it all comes apart

Chapter 19

"What's so damn funny about me having a kid!" Cid shouted much to his annoyance Yuffie kept laughing

"It…isn't so much funny…more or less weird how you never told us, that and the thought of you having a kid at all is just plain funny to Yuffie" Tifa explained

"Daddy, are you sure you aren't seeing another woman?" The girl asked

"If Cid had the ability to get a woman at his age or any at all for that matter it died long ago!" Yuffie stated soon bursting into another fit of laughter

"Oh shut up A cup don't make me send your little boyfriend here packing" Cid retorted

Yuffie's laughter morphed into a look of anger and Sora had confused look about him

"How do _you_ plan to send me anywhere last I checked I was stronger than you!" Sora had a challenging look in his eyes that Cid wasn't about to answer the call to

"Rikku, I think it'd be best not to egg this on more than it should, I think everyone else would agree" The other girl with for an odd reason two different eye colors responded

"…_.Well this isn't going to be fun she has the same name as Riku"_

"Well it's not like daddy to lose to someone, so why would this be any different?" She asked innocently much to Cid's annoyance

"Example A" Sora swept Cid's feet off the ground and then sent him flying as a ball of fire exploded in the exact spot the pilot was standing

"It seems you decided to show yourself," Cloud glared

"You're trying to find your friends, I see, then I'll help you" The red head smirked lightly much to his elevated ego she blushed

"Th-Thank you Genesis" Selphie whispered adverting her eyes from his

"What are their names?" Genesis asked

"Riku, Tidus and Kairi oh and Sora too" Selphie pondered

"Anyone else?" Genesis asked a bit aggravated

"Well…Sora has other friends here he's seeing one of them is named Cloud"

Everything else she said was lost to him as an eerily wicked smile came over his features

"I…see which way did you come from again, will find them shortly" Genesis calmly touched the young girl's cheek to which the girl came completely flustered

"A-Ah, I-I c-came f-f-from th-that w-way" She stuttered out

Genesis smirked "_Urgency always makes it that much easier to get the truth out"_

"What do _you_ want Reno, better yet you brought your bald friend and you're leader what is this want to extract his cells for SOILDER use?" Tifa berated exasperatedly

"So feisty, but no we came here to warn you," Reno had a stoic smile plastered on his face

"Warn us, about what?" Cid asked after finally getting up from the initial shock of getting tripped

"Weiss" Shelke answered everyone's gaze was solely focused on her

"Ah, Shelke, so nice of you to remember me…but have you met…my brother…I think you two would get that…**spark**!" Weiss vanished in a haze of blue striking the closest person to him, which was unfortunately Cloud. I say unfortunate only because…Weiss picked the worst possible opponent for himself, Cloud parried his strike easily which lead him to two possibilities this was a diversion or back up was surely on it's way, and if that was the case they had to take him down fast, but after noticing how weak his attempt to attack was it seemed the companion was close at hand.

"Well, how strong do you think…brother?" Weiss asked

"He'll be enough to keep me occupied…for about twenty seconds" Another man draped in red clothing his eyes glowing red faintly a wicked smirk on his face

Cloud glared instantly looked towards the voice with nothing but anger, possible hatred without waiting even a second he charged as if on cue the brunette was behind him the trio clashed the look-a-likes had faces of struggle and contempt. For the red head who had a condescending smile spread across his face, he finally decided to push them back and sent them not even a foot back, this time they took action. Mimicking each others stances they both charged Sora swung first using his speed to keep the red head on guard then Cloud rushed in with a bone crushing vertical strike that connected easily with the red heads arm sending him into the dust below them a few feet away from them.

"Is that…really all you can do?" Genesis asked almost perplexed

"I'm not even **trying**!" He shouted, flames encircled his blade and with blinding speed crushed through Cloud's guard. Sending him into a crater of flames Sora rushed the story teller only to be sent back inch by inch - only to gain one foot hold Genesis finally got the upper hand and sent the brunette into the air and sent him into Cid's ship. the red head laughed he couldn't help but laugh at the attempt he stalked over to Cloud as the rest of the group stood waiting for the end of the blonde swordsman.

"All the opposition I'm faced with…is a child and a coward, how form fitting I suppose…but know this all you are is a legacy…you will never be a _hero_" Genesis dropped the blonde and stalked off with Weiss in tow

"Lucrecia…She's the key, she's worked on genes like these, the only other person we could ask as to defeating genesis, the only other person we could as would be Hojo but…" Shelke stopped herself

"How…would we go about getting the information?" Vincent asked in a bit of a rush

"For her to be free, someone…would have to take her place" Shelke said just loud enough for the bar at seventh heaven to go deafly silent

"Well Tidus, I guess you're up" Riku gestured

"W-What, I'm not doing it!" He shouted

"Well you are staying aren't you?" He asked

"I…I haven't decided yet!"

"Well unfortunately for you we aren't. Selphie's heartbroken and I really don't like being in a hostile place, so you can ether head out now or stick around." Riku stated in a serious manner before walking out the door, the rest of the trope of the blondes happened to be outside with Cid and the blitzball ace rushed outside and was greeted by the brunette along with Yuffie.

"I really didn't expect you to have been taught by Auron" Sora said softly

"It was more of a here take this and fight these" Tidus explained

Sora looked at him dead in the eye almost as if glaring

"You and your friends should leave as well; here on out things will get dire…should you stay…" Sora's expression was never a serious one, well for all the time he knew him the brunette was always a carefree guy.

"Sora…will-"

"Resurrect them both and combine them to create the ultimate being, one that can transcend even death itself"

"Do you think it will work brother?" Weiss asked

"Of course…as long as-"Genesis grabbed his blade

"You accept your place!" Genesis stabbed his blade into the center of Weiss's chest absorbing a black liquid from his brother which flowed into the redhead Weiss's body faded into nothingness and all Genesis did was laugh…

"The first phase…is finally complete"


	20. First love, Second friends

**Chapter 20: First love, Second friends**

Chapter 20

"_You…Will never be a hero"_ Those words still haunted Cloud Strife more than anything he couldn't sleep the night before….the day he fought **him** for some reason it hurt more than it should've. He kept spacing out in his brooding even Yuffie's antics couldn't break him from his slump. He still laid in bed sulking, even after the first night of sleeping ever so close to Tifa…he couldn't bring himself to forget, and Tifa knew that, and thought of the only way to break him of it.

"You're going to _WHAT!_" Yuffie screeched

"You heard me; this is the only way for him to understand…that he's a hero to us…" Tifa couldn't help but fidget

"You…you could just give him a heartwarming speech, I think you're just trying to justify going this far because you're sexually frustrated" Cid deduced much to Yuffie's shock

"N-No I'm not!" She retaliated embarrassed enough as it is

"Ten to one you've been trying to keep quiet while in bed because you realized how close he was to you every night and couldn't keep it in your pants but at the same time hoped he'd notice and take advantage of yu-" Cid's rant was effectively silenced by Tifa's fist to the face

"You jerk you just have to say things that you shouldn't because you have E.D!" To this Sora couldn't help but laugh although Yuffie couldn't help but take it a step further and was rolling around on the ground leaving trails of tears because of the laughing fit she was in.

"Now, if you two don't mind, leaving for a while, I want to make everything perfect!"

"What about Denzel and Marlene?" Sora asked a bit perplexed at her idea

"Barrett took care of them" Tifa quipped

"What about Tidus, Yuna, Wakka and –"He was tackled

"Rikku reporting for…Hey what happened to daddy?" She asked in a blur of words

"Dammit Tidus, why didn't you just leave when I asked…this is **my** story dammit!" Sora shouted much to his dismay it just made her tug on the teen that much tighter

"Rikku didn't want to leave her papa or you, that and I thought this would be funny, and don't take Auron's words as your own!"

"Why does it matter apparently I learned more from him than you did!" Sora shouted now squirming under the pressure of having his torso squeezed

"Let go of him _Rikku _he's mine!" Yuffie shouted tackling

"So, learn to share!" Rikku squealed

"I don't have to share when he's _my_ boyfriend!" Yuffie retaliated

"No rule against sharing those ether!"

_Ohhh…no"_ Sora mentally chanted over and over

"Enough, Rikku, Yuffie don't even think about running today, if you both want to fight over Sora, do it somewhere else!" Tifa's attitude was more than angry furious even…not wanting to get her angry Yuffie stalked off with Sora a clinging Rikku as well as Yuna and Tidus, Wakka had already left when he had the chance not wanting to cause problems let alone miss the birth of his child.

"Must be nice, having a child don't you think? Yuna asked a bit warmly and Tidus had a bit of a shocked look to him

"Well, I don't know if Tidus would be the best father around" Sora laughed much to Yuna's small pout

"He isn't as bad of a guy as you make him out to be, and how do we know your all you're cracked up to be!" Yuna retaliated much to

"I'm only joking with him he knows that, and as far as me being all I'm cracked up to be…to take a quote from our own Solider, you, could never understand! Sephiroth, is a monster"

"This Sephiroth is probably nothing to sin" Yuna retaliated Sora's as well as Yuffie's faces grew hard an ebb of hurt washed over their faces and anguish in their hearts...

"Tidus, didn't you say that was a giant fish…?" Sora asked side glancing to Tidus

"Yeah but inside it, was my father" Tidus said coolly

"Huh, odd I guess all the child abuse he caused you -"Tidus silenced him hitting the brunette in the jaw hard

"Don't you **dare** talk about my dad like you know him!" Tidus shouted

"Even if I don't know him I know _you_ hate him, furthermore you hitting me was uncalled for, if you really want to do this, I won't hold back!" Sora's eyes flickered

"Sora~! Quit being an instigator and let's go before Tifa gets angry and beats all of us," Yuffie shouted grabbing the brunettes hand and rushing off much to the protests of Rikku

"_I never…really did get to learn much about you, did I…Tidus"_

Cloud sat up again from his monumental amount of brooding, he didn't even remember why he was anymore, he tried getting up only to quickly figure out his body felt like glass and he felt a hand clasp around his.

"You…don't have to be alone, Cloud I'm here with you just like everyone else"

"Tifa…" Cloud whispered

"I want to prove to you, how much you mean to me, if you'll let me" Cloud's eyes had a small glimmer even among his soulless blue eyes

"Tifa…what do you mean…" He asked almost…afraid

"Let me show you…"

"_But…I'm afraid to let you love me, what if you get hurt…" _

On the outskirts of town they sat, the young ninja and the keyblade's chosen one leaning against each other in a moment of bliss watching the sun slowly fall into the abyss of the sky so many questions that could've been answered at that moment but Sora didn't take the initiative Yuffie did.

"You, love me right…?" She asked softly much to Sora's shock

"Of course I do what would you have me do to prove it, meet your father?" Sora asked a bit rushed

"You'd meet daddy? But he's…" Yuffie stopped shortly after words looking for the correct way to put it

"A giant samurai" Sora sweat dropped

"You'd have to fight him to win his approval" Yuffie finished looking directly into his sun covered blue eyes, which only added to the brightness within them

"I'd do anything to prove it." He gently kissed the hyperactive ninja much to her surprise she returned it, but it ended all too quickly

"Sora! Does that mean you'd fight my daddy too?"

"…Beating up Cid would only make things…worse"

"Oh c'mon why are you only-" the rest of the conversation faded for Yuffie as her eyes were glued to the brunette with a sympathetic smile on his face a small smile found its way to her face

"Then it's settled, will meet him, after this is over…" Yuffie whispered to herself a radiant glow hued in her eyes

"You really have changed…haven't you Tidus" Sora asked amongst the talking of females who quickly dispersed into the sleeping quarters

"Do you really expect me to stay a kid forever?" He asked flabbergasted

"Sorry," Tidus looked at him utterly confused "For saying those things, I don't know what you went through, but if I had been there you wouldn't have been the star" Sora chuckled

"If I had gone with you on your journey you sure as hell wouldn't be not even a supporting role!" Tidus shot back

"Well…at least we have this journey together, hope you can share the spotlight even if it is just for a little bit" Sora said softly

"Of course, will stop that Genesis bastard together, and end this once and for all!" Tidus smirked

"YOU GUYS KEEP IT DOWN OR I"LL HURT YOU!" Tifa screamed

Sora ran for the window as did Tidus both in panic and fear of the hostess they both ran for it when the door opened to show a barely clothed Tifa and a half naked Cloud.

They both stopped a few feet away from the door of the seventh heaven the females of the group now looking out of windows hoping to hear the conversation

"…It's been five hours and you guys have been in there long enough…Cloud put your pants back on" Sora tried to reason

"Don't tell me when to put my pants back on we weren't even cl-"Cloud was stopped by obnoxious noises

"I can't hear you I don't want to know what you two did lalalalala!" Sora chanted as he ran away with Tidus following suit Yuffie and Yuna shouting for them to return and Rikku cheering on the couple below

"Even now, they both can still act like children…" Tifa smiled sadly

"They aren't going to get beaten down by what happened before…they won't let Genesis get to them, and we shouldn't ether" Cloud picked up Tifa in a bridal fashion

"Let's go back inside, I still have some forgetting to do" Cloud whispered huskily into Tifa's ear as he closed the door leaving Sora and Tidus to fend for themselves

"Shouldn't we go back?" Tidus shouted

"Do _**you**_ want to hear them having sex!" Sora retorted

"Good point…" Tidus responded in a dismayed fashion

Near the old church Genesis couldn't help but smirk he found a box, nearly empty but still a bit left were the remains of her.

"I've finally found you…Jenova" Genesis smirked as he slowly but elegantly drank her remains

"Now, shall I show them the power for a _true_ hero?" Genesis asked himself in a state of hysteria


	21. You ain't real

The next day, bright and early they set out, for Lucrecia's cave Vincent leading the way in a rushed manner but if you knew the distant Turk you'd know full well why he was rushing…and acting like a hyperactive child…

"What's taking you all so long, hurry up!" Vincent _almost_ shouted it out Cloud looked annoyed and tired as did Sora and Tidus it also didn't help that Sora had two girls around his arms and Tidus _still_ talking about his adventures the highlight of it was when Tidus told his brunette counterpart that he wasn't real, Sora couldn't help but laugh…for about five minutes.

"It isn't funny I'm not supposed to exist!" Tidus shouted

"Haha, that's why it's funny," Sora responded in between catching his breath

"Do you have to be such an ass?" Tidus chided

"I just…never expected such…an outcome,Tidus" Sora retaliated all Tidus could do was sigh as Sora laughed again after his simple victory

"Is, this how all men are?" Yuna asked

"No, but it's better than Cloud, with brooding, now with even more brooding!" Yuffie said loud enough for the blonde to hear and gave her an icy glare

The small group ventured to the cave, inside Shelke was waiting for them, Vincent got close to the crystal and gave the red head a nod initiating that he was ready just as she was Vincent moved out of the way, and motioned for Sora to step forward.

"Do it…I long to be with her once more…Sora"

Sora raised his blade and used the light from the surrounding crystals as a catalyst to give the burst more power. Sora shot the blast that Shelke got in front of at the last second, the two merged within Lucrecia's body, as she was finally able to walk out of the crystal. Her first gaze was of Vincent if his eyes could glow with love (As if he didn't have enough abilities as it was) They were probably glowing as bright as search lights.

Shelke; before all this decided it'd be best to do this simply because they were almost one in the same, at least in her eyes that and their wavelengths were so similar Lucrecia's body wouldn't reject her as proven.

He held her in his arms and looked into her eyes like he would've probably always done which was completely thrown out the window when he kissed her, which was odd seeing as she didn't fight him, the longest kiss Sora had ever witnessed, and he wasn't proud that he had to watch it.

"I…didn't think that guy could hug people" Tidus commented nonchalantly

"You'd like that wouldn't you a hug from Vincent?" Sora joked

Tidus looked angrier than normal

"But Tidus-"

The rest of the conversation lost on the Ex-turk as he was lost in the only woman he truly loved – her eyes her lips…everything about her was just…too unreal for the man to lose everything only to regain it after all these years was…too much for him he felt…beside himself with guilt and unending love.

"_Oh, how I've missed you, Lucrecia."_

"What a lively group you've been with, I'm surprised you had time to think about me at all…" Lucrecia said softly looking towards the surprised brunette

"They are a lively group, but…I-"

"I know Vincent, You've loved me, you always have even though all I did was cause you strife…you still stayed because you love me…I don't deserve such kindness after all the sins I caused" She looked into the demons eyes

"You, you aren't the only one who has sins to bare, my Lucrecia" Vincent whispered

"What do you mean-"

"Chaos, its inside him, just a fragment but, he's already surpassed me because of the great evil inside his heart has augmented it making him a destructive force…"

"But, he stopped my son….and he stopped himself from destroying the world, because of the gift - curse you gave him he may not even see it as a sin more of an ability that he's obtained because of you, but in a different way, although…" She paused momentarily

"You didn't inject him with the chaos gene right?"

"No I didn't…how did you know about Sephiroth…more over…how do-"

"-Know about all this, what would you expect when Shelke is also inside me sustain this decrypted body"

"Your body is as beautiful as it was since the first day I met you…" Vincent whispered softly before his gaze was focused solely on her eyes

She couldn't help it, maybe it was being alone for so long, maybe it was the fact that she did love him – Vincent maybe she felt guilty, but she kissed him, as lightly as she could but…it brought a long since dead spark to the mans eyes

"Lucrecia…" He said with a slight ounce of vigor to his voice – she smiled at his reaction

"Sora," The woman spoke up looking towards the brunette

"Your power alone is the key to beating Genesis, he at this time probably absorbed my son's power along with anyone else, your weapon can seal him…but at a great cost." She finished with a grave expression

"Son…you mean Sephiroth, but…isn't he Jenova's kid?" Sora asked drastically confused

"In a sense, her cells gave him his strength but I gave birth to him…" She finished with a distant look in her clear blue eyes

"And…about this _grave cost _part?" He followed up quickly

"You'll lose the ability to use the keyblade…_forever,_" She said with a blank stare and a serious voice that meant there was no room for joking, the look on his face was sad but at the same time accepting

"No problem-" He was cut off

"Looks like I'll be the star now, useless!" Tidus shouted

"You can't even fend off Cid, and you can't be a star when you don't exist, and I _still_ have chaos!" Sora shouted

"Damn no wonder Riku and Kairi left you suck Sora!"

"That boy…" Lucrecia smiled "I think…he'll be just fine don't you?" She asked looking towards the Ex-turk

"He survived things only a well trained veteran could all in stride this is nothing but a small hitch in his life, he'll manage…but if his keyblade goes…will chaos consume him…or kill him in a power struggle…" Vincent questioned

"What…do you mean – Vincent you didn't!" Lucrecia shouted catching the attention of everyone within the cave

"The keyblade I gave him attacked itself to him, without the blade chaos will be able to do whatever it wants…the key to ending this fight…Is Sora's death one that can't be deterred"


	22. The cost of being first class

**Chapter 22: The cost of being first class**

"WHAT!"

"You can't be serious…"

"**What…**_again_ your saying I'm going to die…again, you must not seem to understand something here…death hurts, **a lot** you two don't seem to understand this because nether of you have died before but it blows, more than the both of you seem to realize!" Sora shouted

"And what you don't seem to understand is Genesis has practically transcended what Sephiroth wanted to become, the keyblade may be able to save people from heartless but no one ever said it could stop gods hell bent on taking over the world especially one with a hero complex" Lucrecia commented stoically

"But isn't he the chosen wielder doesn't that mean even if he does manage to stop him he shouldn't lose the ability?" Tifa asked

"In…any normal case yes, this…by far isn't, if by chance you succeed the Jenova cells within Genesis's body will latch on to you. Moreover, try and take you as its host if by some chance they succeed then not only will you not be in control of the keyblade but of chaos as well. This is what I mean, Jenova would kill you from the inside out" She replied eyes seemed dull lifeless as if she'd said it a hundred times before

"But…there _is _a way to stop it..." She finished

"Really? How?" Sora perked up

"GOOD GOD IT BURNS MAKE IT STOP!" Sora shouted much to his dismay and pride she wasn't going to

"Jenova cells are entered from the mouth and i'm doing it in small doses so your body can adjust so even if they do latch on they won't affect you but in this case…since you haven't had mako injections before will have to do that from an easier access point. Without them your body won't be able to take the strain of fighting a human who transcended into a god" Sora looked at her with tear-covered cheeks he all too soon realized what she meant

N-No…c'mon…you can't…noo this isn't funny" Sora whined Most of the girls ether giggled or blushed Tidus couldn't help himself but laugh Cloud actually _left_ to save Sora the embarrassment and horror and Vincent actually smirked at the humorous turn of events

"It needs to be injected into an area with the most amount of fat, so the energy will be absorbed so not all of it will gush into your blood stream. If it floods in all at once, you'll die here and now because of the cells in your body they'd all over-lap and enter your heart killing you, do you want that?"

"N-No…" Sora pouted

"Good then, hold still you'll probably pass out from the pain not to mention the Jenova cells already causing you pain, It'll probably hurt more once the mako passes through the fat,"

Before Sora so much as blinked his body was down on the ground in a limbo like state half way between conscious and unconscious still hearing still being able to see…but his vision was only stuck on one thing…the light outside of the cave his body impaired and…he honestly hated it but finally understood, he understood everything.

"_Is…this how Cloud felt…being able to see and hear everything…but not being able to move…like I'm dead or even a puppet unable to move unable…to protect anyone…this must be…how he felt…when she died…"_

"What do you think; do you think he'll make it?" Yuffie asked worriedly she surprised herself by not asking frantically worrying on if he was actually okay or not but, he'd always be fine even if he was staring death right in the face…he'd just smile and fight it back with his ever so cocky attitude

"I have no doubt about it, he'll be just fine." Lucrecia said without a hint of worry

-_Seventh heaven_

_**Two hours later**_

"**GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Were you always bad at your assumptions or is this just a miscalculation  
>!" Yuffie shouted<p>

"I don't know what could be going wrong it should've passed through harmlessly!" Lucrecia retaliated in confusion

"You didn't mention the fact that he has multiple personalities…multiple hearts inside him, did you?" Cloud asked almost stated he knew, he knew it'd mess up but…he had his reason for this

"_Cloud…what's it like being a solider?" The brunette asked_

"_Painful," He responded quickly_

_He looked into his mako infused eyes confused _

"_Why…painful?" Sora asked _

"_Because…when you have the strength to save everyone, one mistake…one death can cause your world to shatter….when I lost Aerith I realized the weight of what I truly am and it scared me, it still does, but…I realized after a lot of searching. That, I still have a reason to keep moving, and you do too, don't forget that" Cloud spoke with years of wisdom that Sora felt went way over his head _

"_I think I'd understand if I was more like you rather than being normal," Sora commented nonchalantly _

"_Being infused with mako energy…is a curse pray you never get infused with it being normal is something I wish I was everyday…maybe then Tifa-" _

"_If you weren't normal you wouldn't be here Tifa wouldn't be here, I definitely wouldn't be here you saved everyone me included without you no one would even be here and Tifa understands that otherwise she wouldn't be here loving you even If your about as air-headed as I am!" Sora smiled wide enough to the point his mouth twitched_

"_Don't give up, Zack wouldn't want to see you doubting yourself and nether would Tifa, you know?" Sora said softly _

Sora's body was breaking into tiny pieces at least that's what it felt like, Vanitas was fighting for control the cells mako and chaos were all going crazy inside of him and he felt rather beside himself the pain was in short ripping him apart

"We need a proto-materia to counteract the Chaos cells that should reduce his pain significantly…but"

"No…I'll do this, I'll be the healing touch he needs!" Yuffie shouted her eyes serious but her knees shaking

"Yuff, Sorry but that sounds stupid, the pain he's in is beyond some fantasy of just being near him will _magically stop the pain_" Tidus snipped

"Let her try…If she believes with all of her heart that she can heal him, who are we to stop her?" Yuna asked in a childlike fashion

"Did you have to inject him with both, at the same time this is honestly too much for anyone to handle!" Rikku shouted

"I had no other choice, he needs to be the weapon the change we need, his body was pure it was bound to work chaos was first the strongest with that influence. Jenova wouldn't be able to influence him and nether could chaos they'd counteract each other, the Mako energy would make both entities stronger than they would be alone making his body so much stronger than a normal human being would. He'd be able to take down Genesis, take down Jenova and still have time to take down a meteor but…I should've given him more mako!"

"His body is shutting down; he can't take the strain not like this if he can overcome this he'd be a force to be reckoned with, but…at this rate"

Yuffie was laying next to the screaming brunette the pain so unbearable blood could be seen filling his eyes his veins full to the point of bursting and all the ninja could do was hold him and keep herself from crying, like Sora had somehow managed to keep himself from doing even in his sate of pain.

"What…class do you think he'd be if he came out of this?" Tifa asked softly

"Second at least, if he could control chaos completely he'd be first no doubt, but I've never seen him fight so-"

"He's, already a first class, he's been one ever since he showed up here, he's strong, in a way, I wish I was…more like him" Cloud whispered

"Cloud…"

"It's alright Sora…I'm here for you, it's…its okay to cry if it hurts this bad don't worry I'll wipe away the tears I…I won't let you break yet!" Yuffie whispered in between her mental anguish she was close to tears and she knew it, seeing him in this much pain was unbearable even for Vincent who couldn't help but sit at the far end of the room.

"Ether way…Two days from now we go after him, we go after him and finish this no matter what the outcome of tonight is" Vincent said his tone light but his eyes held a dark glare

"We couldn't possibly-"

"He's right, we don't have a choice Tifa, all we have to do is wait if he doesn't make it we keep moving,"

"So easy for you to say that isn't it!" Tifa shouted he knew they all knew what she was getting at, save for three

"You didn't let _her_ go so easily but you can do it so casually for him biased aren't we!" Her voice was thick with grief

"This is different Sora accepted the possibility of death, he knew the risks and still went through with it, he knew what becoming a solider would mean and he still did it!" Cloud retaliated

"That's exactly what she did, and she died _because _of it and you never got over it, this time is different he's dying right before your eyes, you have a way to stop it. You know you do this is not a split second decision you know how much he reminds you of her. Don't you and you think it'll turn out the same way! She knows that too, why do you think she loves him so much, why do you think it kills her to see him dying in the exact same scenario as Aerith!" Tifa had tears falling painlessly on the floor,

He knew she was right, he knew it he never wanted to admit that they were similar he finally moved on letting Sora move on would be another step that he was willing to take…to love his best friend.

"We can't interfere with this process, anything we say can alter his mindset, will have to leave and let Yuffie stay with him, the closer the person is to him the more of a positive effect it'll have…will have to wait till morning to see if he can make it through this…burden"

Tifa smiled brightly "That's the Cloud I know…" She said it softly enough to catch his ears

"You'd better come back you idiot, you can't leave things unfinished like this, don't forget what I told you!" Cloud shouted Sora had finally after awhile calmed down but it could flare up at any second Yuffie never let go she couldn't it was calming him, not like she really wanted to let go at all really,

"You…really changed me you know that, before all of this I never would've thought a guy like you would be the person I'd fall in love with, I thought…I'd end up with…-" She stopped herself when she saw his body tense and his brows frown

"B-But I'm glad I did I found someone I love even if I didn't expect it I'm happy, you returned not just once but twice and made me happy, happier than I would be at home with papa and everyone else, you…still need to meet them, and you still need to keep your promise…" She looked into his closed eyes, his body unmoving like he was listening intently to her every word

"You still…need to marry me, love me, just a little bit longer…who am I kidding…I couldn't go just a little bit I'm too selfish. I'd want to be with you, forever…I'd want to raise kids with you, love you and be loved by you, annoy Cloud with you." At this point, she was giggling to herself as a single tear slid down her cheek

"But the one thing I want more than anything…is to hear you call my name with the love in your voice that you always have…to have you tell me you love me with so much love in your voice that I can't help but want to kiss you right there on the spot. Or the way you hold me in your arms that makes me feel that even Sephiroth couldn't tear us apart. Don't let that all go to waste, don't let my dream end…so soon, don't let the light fade, not yet I'm…I'm not ready for it to end yet!" She sobbed into his chest after a while she finally, fell asleep hours later Sora finally awoke his body felt like glass his mind weary.

"It…won't end, not yet, I won't let it," Sora whispered

"I'll kill him if I have to, just to preserve the happiness you're feeling…" His eyes glowed with the same urethral glow as Clouds but it soon changed to a sickly yellow which only added to the eerie effect of the glow in his eyes.

"I'll protect our family…" Sora whispered before finally falling asleep again

"_I'll put everything on the line just like you Cloud, I'll protect everyone just as you __**both**__ did…" _


	23. Start of the Squall

**Chapter 23: Start of the Squall**

Daybreak came sooner than anyone would've liked for anyone _especially _Yuffie she was in too much of a haze to notice if the brunette was in bed or not. All she could think about was food which after much reluctance. Yuffie forced her friend and barmaid to make her something, when I mean reluctance…she sat on the end of her bed which she and Cloud both shared and kept telling her things about Sora that were…a little _too_ personal for her after a little over twenty seconds she got up before she could start talking about something other than his upper body. After making breakfast; which she soon regretted because soon after making it the children as well as the others - who magically piled into the walls of the seventh heaven soon filled into the aforementioned bar. She sighed before starting to make more food than she intended she couldn't really complain she had it coming for letting the young ninja stay, but she was really her only girlfriend she had, so she _really_ couldn't get mad but she vowed to get more girlfriends.

"Has he awoken yet?" The female scientist asked as soon as their eyes locked onto each Other's Yuffie stopped mid chew her cheeks perked up into a bit of a pout and her lips quivered and her eyes glassed over Lucrecia quickly got up and rushed to the brunettes' room leaving everyone else worried.

"_Sora…"_

Light a bright light, he was surrounded by and honestly for the life of it was tired of the reminiscing

"You…look a lot like him, no wonder you have such a painful task ahead" A soft almost angelic voice whispered behind him, the girl – obviously seemed flabbergasted

"Now that isn't a way to address someone you know! and the similarities end with the hair I don't think this kid is the _I don't want to be with anyone _type" another voice this one this one seemed to be having _way_ too much fun with pointing out similarities but…who are they even comparing to?

"Zell that's no way to talk to the kid, he'd got a lot on his plate" Another voice gruff and just by the voice could tell he was irritated and preferred to be isolated

"You're just saying that because Rinoa's here – you're just talking _because_ she's here!"

"Seems like…you've lost your way, Sora" the man completely ignored Zell's comment

"Squall…" Sora whispered he turned around to face the trio Squall's eyes darkened at the sight of Sora's

"You became one…even though you know the risks?" Squall was taken aback by this realization

"All for her…I did all of it for her" Sora let the monotone in his voice carry him through his sentence

"For Kairi, she's-"He was cut off

"-Yuffie, I did it for her, to protect her, and everyone else, you know Cloud, he gets annoyed with trivial matters easily" Squall's brows furred

"Why aren't you at the island, you risked everything to get it back!" Squall was getting angry was helping the kid really all just for this?

"They needed my help so I decided to help them, but now the whole world is resting on my – our shoulders and Kairi loves Riku my place has been removed – for now I just want to save them – everyone and be with her, be with Yuffie!" Sora's eyes flashed a streak of yellow

"What…have you done?" Squall shouted

"What it takes…to save them I took everything in myself so no one would suffer…" He looked up at his brunette counterpart

"They need me now, but…Squall, one day I hope…you'll forgive me for my actions"

"You know you could die, right?" Squall said it in a caring tone that threw Sora for a loop but smiled nonetheless

"I know, but if it means I can save them, it's worth the risk!" Sora smiled hard before disappearing into the light Squall looked over to Rinoa she let tears silently fall from her face and Zell looked towards the spot the teen vanished with a heartbroken expression.

"Something's going to happen…something bad I get the same feeling as well, that the Sora I knew, will never be the same, but…even if you change at least I got to see you one last time before…"

"He'll be alright, he's been through worse right?" Zell asked almost pleading for a yes

"Yeah but this…this is something so much worse" Rinoa said softly before the trio vanished

"_Never forget who is important to you, kid if you do, you'll never find your true ending"_

Sora opened his eyes to see the sunrise illuminating his eyes even more than they ever would alone standing near the road looking towards dawn, towards the future…towards Genesis he scowled

"_You can't interfere with my family…"_

He pulled out the keychain he received from Squall of course he never did get he even received it for that matter but he couldn't just ignore it

"_Lions will…_" Sora then looked to the other keychain he'd been received from Tifa long ago

"_Fenrir's courage…" _

"_The both of you in-trusted me with something you needed to make it through your plight…and I'll make it through this one with the help of the both of you, so you'll be with me when it gets rough you'll be looking out for me, right Squall?"_

"There you are!" Tifa shouted Sora too lost in thought didn't notice her, his gaze fixed solely on the sunshine, looking at him now, he was…mature strong willed ready to fight to the last breath…so much like Cloud it scared her to think if he was even a little bit older she could see herself with him

"_I __**really**__ need new friends"_ Tifa thought to herself berating herself for the thoughts that went through her head

"_Yuffie this is __**so**__ your fault"_

"Sora, breakfast is ready if you're hungry…" She trailed off as his bright eyes caught hers in a stare, his normal bright and cheery ones replaced with serious ones but the glow was a lot more evident especially with the mako infusion and the sun's rays. Yuffie came out behind the bar waitress still chewing a piece of sausage when she saw the brunette the food literally fell out of her mouth when her saw slacked down; Cute is what she described him before, when he came back after his death he was hot now he was just…

"_**Daaaaamn**_" That was the only comment she could make without drooling

"Yuff?" Tifa was getting concerned the way she was staring wasn't normal…although she looked like that when she saw Cloud getting out of the shower Yuffie told her this countless times; even recorded it surprisingly never noticed she was even being recorded

Sora, taking his time finally decided to look towards them and walked towards them, with every step Yuffie could feel her heart beating, louder and louder; with every step. She could feel her face getting redder and redder until they just a fraction of an inch apart kissing distance, her lips twitched with anticipation but her gaze was steady on his blue eyes.

"S-" he put a hand on her cheek looked into her eyes for what seemed like an hour and then let it fall to her hand and guided her inside…Tifa realized what they might do seconds later

"DON"T EVEN THINK OF DOING _THAT_ IN THIS ESTABLASHMENT! Tifa shouted

"Let them have time to themselves, tomorrow we're going after Genesis I don't think we have a reason to stop them from whatever it is they plan to do, I honestly think your just jumping to conclusions…don't you?" Vincent gave her his I-am-all-knowing-and-I-know–everything stare

"You still see him as your innocent little brother, don't you?" Cloud asked as his hands rested on her hips his chin resting on her shoulder he planted a soft kiss on her jaw-line, which of course made her blush. She wasn't used to the PDA it got worse; no one really noticed the simple gesture but Cloud was a bit odd and indecisive but that didn't stop him from kissing the waitress in front of everyone. Her face was a darker shade than that of a ginger's hair not knowing how to react she ran into her room squealing like a schoolgirl, all Cloud could do was smirk and follow her.

"Well I'll be, they finally got past that _just friends_ phase, took em' forever" Barrett chuckled holding Marlene a bit more loosely

"Well shoot it was bound to, wasn't it, but I honestly think that kid had something to do with it, in more ways than one he's made things around here better if that was even possible" Cid actually had a look of glee etched into his features

"Daddy, do you think it'll always be like this?" Marlene asked and as quickly as she did the room died, everyone had grave expressions and the light that had been there faded

"I…don't know sweetie, but as long as that kids here, as long as Yuffie Tifa and spiky are here it'll stay the same, I promise" One he wouldn't know if he could even keep.

Yuffie was lying next to Sora, well more like he was holding her, her eyes closed but his grip firm kept her close not like she'd leave anyway it'd be like seeing a materia and _not_ stealing it

"I'm afraid," His voice meek but not full of fear he was being truthful

"Afraid of, what?" She really didn't want to talk she wanted to sleep but she didn't want to leave him alone to think of this and get himself worried even more than he already is

"Losing you, I keep thinking I can stop him and end this but…what if I mess up and everyone else suffers? What do I do then?" His eyes glided away from the dark brown irises and towards the wall

"You won't, I know you won't" She let the words flow out of her mouth easily it wasn't so much as she was worried about that possible outcome. But that she'd been through so much she was used to that possibility and buried it.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked out of shock more for her confidence in him

"You saved the world three times already another one isn't going to be that much harder right?" she giggled

Still unsure but accepted the comment he rested his head against hers

"I'll protect you, my white rose, even if I have to crawl I'll protect you" Sora whispered Yuffie couldn't help but get as close as she could to the teenager her head resting against his chest the beating of his heart like a lullaby.

"I love you," She mumbled before letting sleep take over her nimble form

He couldn't help but let a single tear slide down his tanned skin

"I won't let him take you away from me; I won't let him take **anyone!"** Sora whispered to himself before closing his eyes

Genesis, had finally lost it, seeing everyone as a threat to his power to his right; being a hero that's all he wanted so to speak the Turks he saw as a threat, Cloud strife he saw as a threat but even thought that may be the case he didn't end up stabbing ether of them today.

"N-No…_no…__**no…**_**NO NO NO NO NO!"** The brunette screamed staring at the scene before him in complete agony and pure unleashed hatred


	24. A: Daybreak

**Side A: Hours before daybreak **

Sora woke up to the light snoring of Denzel now, of course anyone would be confused as to why a ten year old would be sleeping in your room, and yes he was…someone perplexed as to where Yuffie went off to, left the young child to his sleep.

"_Heh, you really are a lot like him,"_ The brunette thought before walking out in his normal attire

He walked directly into the bar to find everyone eating something or talking of what was to come Sora took an apple and walked outside staring at the horizon ahead wondering…just what would happen today.

Would they even defeat him, would everyone come out all right…Would he be able to live up to the expectations given to him by his friends…no the world. That alone was enough to horrify him to no end but as to letting everyone see was something he'd never let happen, he didn't want them to see what was hiding behind the façade he created.

"Are you ready to go?" Tidus called out

"Depends, you planning on fighting?" Sora shouted back with a playful smirk on his face

"Of course I am the star if I didn't take most of the action; you'd be too tired to make it back home!"

"Ha, okay showoff you fight him one on one you come out victorious I'll give you a million gill"

"Hah deal, you may as well give me that gill now!" Tidus said triumphly

"Let's go we're movin' out!" Cid shouted which startled the two teens

"Right…Lets go" Tidus called out

True Cid did tell them to head on out but it was only in actuality a small group, Vincent wouldn't go because of abandonment issues, Cid…he's old. Tifa had the bar to take care of as well as the children, Barrett believe it or not almost the same thing except for the fact he'd just be spending his time with Marlene. Tidus didn't want Yuna getting hurt so she stayed behind but Rikku followed the only reason Yuffie didn't come as well was simply because Sora didn't want her getting hurt, he didn't want to take the chance of Genesis getting to her or using her against him.

So this only left Sora, Tidus, Cloud and Rikku, which Sora soon had to realize his regret in letting the blonde come with, she clung to him like hot glue no matter where they went she was on him flirting like she completely forgot the others were there or that they had something important to do.

"Rikku, you mind letting go we have something important to do" Sora chided

"But, I like being close to you!" She pouted

Sora couldn't help but sigh and smile ever so slightly at her cute antics but that didn't let him forget who he was with and he wouldn't be any time soon.

"Just for now, you can but remember we have to find Genesis if we don't this whole thing is pretty much pointless." His tone held complete conviction and his face, if no one knew better would assume him to be exactly like Cloud strife's.

"You're saying we have no choice." Rufus looked stoic

"Of course you have a _choice_ but its simple ether you help or I kill you."

"You want us to forsake everything and help you kill a man who not only saved this town but this world, do you honestly think I'd do something so stupid!" Rufus barked

"You don't have to as I said but the only thing you'll suffer from is the loss of your company, you'll still be in control but I'll be making all the shots, once Cloud strife and the key barer are dead or join us I'll leave everything in your hands." Genesis stated calmly but a fire could be seen within those orbs of his.

"You want to destroy everything the people have worked so hard to create!" Reno shouted

"Agreed" Rude shot in

"But who caused the calamity…?" All of them men went deathly silent

"I'm going to create a new world where everyone will never have to worry about this grief and sorrow…I'll make sure people like you will be obliterated and people will live under my creative rule I'll lead this world into a perfect unity!"

"You really are insane aren't you…?" Reno chided

"Even if I am I'm a hero, and all you are is a peon you have no real use and you really have no reason to speak your mind because if you feel the need to speak out against me again I'll kill you were you stand."

"It's simple conform or die those are your options, so what will you choose!"

"_It really seems the only one to stop this is Cloud and that kid…"_

_Back at seventh heaven_

Coughing choking and the most vile sounds came from the bathroom near Tifa's room inside Yuffie was holding back the barmaids hair as she let out her breakfast

"You getting sick or something you just randomly threw up"

"I'm probably just-"

"-Pregnant" A voice from outside echoed

"W-What!" Tifa shouted

"It wasn't really all that hard to hear what you two did."

"What are you talking about!" Tifa shouted a blush covering her delicate features

"She's...kinda right even I heard, and to be honest it was very hard not to-" Tifa rose her hand

"Don't finish that sentence."

"I'll give you a checkup once you finish up in there be **sure** to see me afterwards!" Lucrecia commanded

**If you want to keep reading just know that the parts below are separate from this part and will have a completely different ending.**


	25. A: Showdown

**Side A:** Final fight; Pregnancy

"_Soooo…._your…gonna have a kid" Yuffie asked rhetorically

"How many times must we go over this _yes_" Tifa was if anything, even more worn out than she originally thought she'd get. Yuffie kept asking the simple questions even the more intimate ones without so much as a warning as if disregarding her decorum…as if Yuffie ever _had_ any but the fact remained it was still awkward she didn't want to discuss her personal life in front of Lucrecia nor did she with Yuffie.

It wasn't as if she was shy mind you, it was just…she was _reserved_ because it was something she dreamed of and wasn't about to let people in on her private fantasy, the fact it happened at all was overwhelming the fact that it was even more amazing than even her imagination could come up with was unbearable.

"I'm surprised," Yuffie said blankly

"How?" Tifa asked a bit flabbergasted was the thought of them that farfetched, in the past it was all she wished for, and now that she finally had her wish, was it that weird for her to have her dream – wish come true? Or was it because he was completely indecisive and it seemed like he'd never get over the young woman he grew to care for.

"I thought it'd take you guys a lot longer to get you Prego" Yuffie said dead panning her friend immensely

Tifa looked at her friend slightly perplexed her face gave way for her to elaborate

"Well I mean, I thought you'd wanna revel in the thought of getting _more soldier in ya_" Tifa's face went beet read

"_**Yuffie!**_ How would you like it if I said the same for Sora!?"

"I wouldn't mind, we've-"She blushed "-I don't want to know how far you two have gone it'd probably 'cause the baby distress" Tifa shuttered at the thought of those two being intimate

"Oh, now you're just being mean, you probably don't want to know because if I tell you, you'll start to picture Sora instead of Cloud in your dreams because they look alike!" Yuffie couldn't help but smirk when Tifa jumped slightly at her answer, but all too soon did Yuffie realize the weight of her words.

"I'm gonna need to borrow your shower…" Yuffie couldn't completely get the strength back in her voice

"Oh? And whys that?" Tifa had a full-blown smirk on her face, one that wouldn't vanish

"Because I just realized that everything I've done with him is like doing it with a sweeter happy Cloud…and I need to cleanse myself…" Yuffie pouted

"But, don't you love Sora?" Tifa asked honestly

"I do…but when I picture Cloud instead it…just makes me feel dirty…"

"Believe me, it shouldn't" Tifa commented in a droned out voice

Even though she was clearly trying to hide it, Tifa could still hear her friend gag.

"_I really need more friends," _Tifa sighed

"This is really it?" Sora asked aloud as he hit Reno in the face again

"This is pretty half assed, really" Tidus commented bored couldn't describe the tone he had

"Oh shut up this is all we had on call today, do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to get anyone to come work for us after the track record we have!?" Reno shouted rubbing the burse on his face.

They infiltrated the new building; they contractors doing the work didn't so much as bat an eye because of the sum of cash they'd be receiving. However, when it came to finding people to work **in** the building instead of outside it…that became a problem, as for the running force behind the whole team that was Shinra it was currently – Reno, Rude, Tseng, and Elena. Only Sora and Tidus bothered to fight them only to be sadly disappointed, and really **sad** was an understatement. It was to the point they didn't even really see a point in even hitting them, true they were enemies but…it just gets to a point where hitting someone who's all that weaker than you…is just sad on monumental levels.

"Can we just stop this, I really feel like a jerk for hitting people in the face for the totally of seven minutes" Sora said dryly

"It isn't that much of a walk in the park kid, but we _really _don't have much of a choice in what we do here, see our hands are tied." Reno smirked

"Look, just move out of the way, so we can get rid of Genesis, I really don't have time to deal with you four" Sora his tone completely monotone, he had no emotion, but could you blame him? He was dealing with _Reno_

"As I said no can do kid!" Reno shouted Elena walked up the red head Elena got into battle stance and Tseng readied his gun.

"Sora, you go on ahead" The female of the group said calmly Sora looked back slightly shocked at her outburst, but in the end it was to be expected.

"You expect me to leave four trained killers to you, alone, they could kill you!" Sora shouted

"Of course I won't be alone, right Tidus!?" Rikku smiled slyly much to his annoyance

"There is **NO** way I'm missing the final fight, they'll need me I'm the star I can't sit around on these weaklings and then show up at the last second to save the da-"

"I can just tell the light bulb in your head just went off will be waiting for you, _star_" Sora mocked as Cloud rushed off a head of the brunette

Running up flights and flights of stairs, they ran into another enemy one that was long since dead.

"Weiss, but…" Cloud questioned although his question died as soon as it left, no answer, nothing the puppet rushed them, the two were ready until the blonde they left before rushed in attacking him head on.

"The _hell_ Tidus why aren't you helping Rikku!?" Sora shouted

"Don't worry about her, Yuna and your Kairi showed up to help her, don't worry about them get going I got this!" Tidus grunted

"Correction, _we_ got this" A very familiar voice rang from the door way

"Riku…"Sora said softly as the silver haired teen rushed Weiss pushing him back along with Tidus

"Hurry up, we got this!" Riku shouted back to the brunette

Sora wanted to protest but the blonde swordsman grabbed a hold of him and rushed off not letting a single word leave his mouth, running through a giant yet dark hallway Cloud, felt his senses go haywire, a familiar presence he could never forget, he threw Sora ahead.

"Cloud!? What's going on?" Sora shouted and slightly caught off guard on what happened

"You have to face him; you can take him down, everyone…" He paused "Everyone believes in you Sora!" Cloud shouted looking directly into his eyes he then turned away and drew his blade.

"Don't fail, remember, you are the light that guides us…towards a brighter future." Cloud said softly

"Way to lay it in thick, Cloud your throwing the weight of the world on my shoulders, isn't that your job?" Sora smirked

"That's the price you pay, when you're a hero…" Cloud said Sora turned away and rushed up the stairs as those words echoed.

"Well aren't you admirable, Cloud" A thick voice he knew _too_ well came from nowhere.

"I let him go on ahead, because, I'm not alone, right Zack?" Cloud smirked

"Course, let's see how strong my living legacy has become" Zack had a full blown smile on his face

"You two really are alike, aren't you?" Cloud looked to his left to see Aerith who was looking directly at the silver haired destroyer

"Well looks like I'm facing ghosts…never thought you'd come back…Zack" His voice couldn't help but spit out the deceased soldiers name

"Well I'm here and together" He paused bringing up his beaten buster sword, Clouds face darkened

"Will send up back to sleep, **forever!**" Zack shouted as he and Cloud rushed off taking the slender man head on.

Sora rushed up the final staircase with every step he took a memory of his trials and tribulations came flashing before him when he finally got to the top he looked out ahead to Genesis.

"_I won't lose, I won't let anyone die, you…all of you believe in me and I can't let that go to waste, I can't let the love and courage you all put forth be put to shame!" _


	26. A: Darkness

**Side A: Darkness asunder.**

They clashed sparks flying no regard for the others safety they swung again countering each other effortlessly Sora met his blade head on Genesis shut him back with a burst of flames and stared at him with…a superior smirk and a glint of evil intent in his eyes

"You must not want to lose her, I admire that…but my flames will extinguish that conviction you have, nothing will be left!" Genesis shouted as he rushed the brunette

"I WON"T LOSE TO YOU….CHAOS LETS DO THIS!" Sora shouted as he rushed his eternal enemy the dark energy encased him in a protective aura as he clashed blades with the flaming demon again

"_For you...I'll fight until my last breath…for you I'd-"_

"Uh…" Reno…for the most part was completely beside himself, he was looking on the fight with a bit of worry

"I mean…do we help or…I mean wouldn't that be offensive to hit them?" He asked aloud

"We'd be going against orders" Rude said monotonously

"Yeah but…we can't hit girls" Tseng said softly holding his gun trying to aim at one of the women

"We hit those Sephiroth clones…they _were_ close enough right…?" Rude suggested

"Yeah but…they didn't have...well you know" Reno hinted

"No, what?" Rude asked confused

"Oh c'mon, Tseng you know what I mean, don't you?" Reno shouted a bit annoyed

The black haired man just looked at him with a blank stare

"**THE DIFFERENCE IS THEY HAVE BOOBS!" **

Silence entered the room; Rude looked at his counterpart and then caught on and looked at the females in front of him

"…You idiot." Rude said softly as he let his headrest on his palm

Blades constantly connecting in what seemed to be a never-ending cycle for the two, Weiss didn't intend to slow down any time soon and it seemed as though his power was increasing, he finally seemed as though he had reached his limit of _toying_ and decided to change the flow of things.

"Boring..." he whispered Riku's eyes went wide he as Weiss sent Tidus flying Riku was about to call to the blonde but was met with Weiss's katanas hacking away at his defense the only real chance he had at getting away to catch his breath and to think was if Tidus got up from his sudden knock out.

"_I...may no other choice but to rely on it"_

Riku finally pushed the phantom swordsman back and called forth his true strength

"I'll show you, the way to dawn!" Riku shouted a new keyblade formed in his left hand half white half black half of it had a white aura the other half black; he clashed again with a renewed fighting spirit.

He was on even ground until Weiss decided it'd be fun to shoot himself up with his true strength.

"I'm afraid, I won't be taken do as easily as you hoped!" He shouted

"It doesn't matter how easily I thought this would be or not! I will win, for everyone!" Riku shouted as he rushed Weiss again using an unfamiliar power even to himself.

"_When you fight for those you love your power will grow..._

"**TEN FOLD!"** Riku shouted as his became nothing but pure energy of light and darkness he slashed Weiss over and over As Riku brought up his blades for one final strike balls of light struck the phantom swordsman repeatedly, with the finale of Riku piercing him with his blades.

"Seems you had, some time to shine, didn't you Tidus?" Riku smirked

"Of course! But I need to hurry up and get to Sora, he'll need my help," Riku's hand reached out and stopped the blonde speed demon

"That isn't your fight," Riku said softly

"But, if we don't help him, it could be" Tidus retaliated as he rushed off, Riku in tow

"Damn it Tidus!" Riku shouted as he ran after the blonde superstar

"_I...will never vanish"_ Weiss whispered

Cloud wasn't having the best fight of his life Sephiroth wasn't an easy opponent this was incredibly true, especially in this case.

He was a mad man attacking **everything** he sent Zack flying with what seemed like white blood flowing all over the place Cloud was covered in slices and cuts you'd think he was a birthday cake. Aerith was doing her best to heal Zack while Cloud defended himself even if he was o one knee, Zack took the blunt of almost all the damage, Sephiroth wasn't even smirking he had a full blown smile of superiority.

"It seems…you'll be the one to stay in my memory… Cloud" Sephiroth had a look of ecstasy as he raised his blade to strike down his eternal enemy. He was about to do it, finally after so long…kill him finally take what he wanted to ride this world like a vessel with his mother and conquer everything although through his reveling he felt something in his gut, something sharp, A staff was through his mid section he looked down almost in shock.

"Let's…finish this CLOUD!" Zack shouted almost on cue the onslaught of a dual omni slash began and the silver haired swordsman could do nothing but feel himself drift from this world to the next. The final strike broke through the floor below just as Tidus and Sora made it to the second floor.

"Guess we made them angry?" Tidus asked aloud and Riku instantly dead panned

"You have to go on, without us Cloud," Aerith said with a small smile

"But…what about you two?" He had a small amount of worry in his voice

"You know…out of everyone who had, for some reason fallen for me I think the one I was the most saddest to be away from…was you" She said softly

"What…do you mean?" Cloud asked

"It's up to him, now isn't it?" Zack asked

"Yeah, I guess it is" Cloud said softly looking toward the roof"

"He's a lot like you, you know?" Aerith said with a gleam in her eyes

"Like both of you I can see why, she loves him" She smiled

"Oh what are you saying you'd fall for him too?" Zack joked

Silence, nothing but a small smile formed on her lips Zack's smile vanished

"_I pray, you can do what none of us could, for her, for everyone you care for-"_

"_Aerith…?" A voice invaded her thoughts _

"_You, can hear me!?"_ She giggled a bit

"_Our hearts are connected…right" She smiled softly _

"_How…are you holding up?" _She asked softly seemingly worried

"_He's…stronger than I assumed, but so far I'm doing fine, I can't lose, I have someone to save, someone to go back to," _Sora didn't let a drop of childish-ness enter his voice, he was completely – dead – serious

"_You – no matter what, you can't die, you know that right? If you do-"_

"_I won't come back, I don't care if I do or I don't its for her…I've already died once for her, once more won't be any different"_ To Aerith, he wasn't the same boy she knew the naive child she knew full of hope and happiness, he was a man. – A man who would go to any length to save someone, to save a planet.

"_You…really have surpassed them, both of them, Sora," _Aerith whispered her smile got bigger

"_I love you, Sora, save them, not just for Yuffie, not just for the friends you made, not just for me, but for __**everyone!**__" _She clasped her hands together in a prayer fashion as her body dematerialized,

"…_I will, Aerith."_

"Finally done letting the worry sink in?" It'll be over; soon it'll all be over, for everything!"

Cloud walked over to Zack's motionless form he was still staring lifelessly into the ceiling above,

"Isn't…this…just …nostalgic…." Zack whispered in between breaths

"You saved me before, and you did it all over again…" Cloud felt a lack of ability in his fight and was now feeling it even worse now

Sora kept striking against genesis over and over parrying everything he could with everything he had. But it seemed futile.

"You know what's funny, even though…I'm fading away again, I know, this time will be alright,"

Sora finally landed a cut on Genesis's shoulder the look on his face almost shocked, but it just excited him even more

"What do you…?"

"He'll defeat him, he wouldn't let himself go down unless he was completely out classed, he'll find away,"

Sora was sent back from an explosion of flames, Genesis, went airborne

"That kid, You may be my living legacy, but that kid, he's something else, he's surpassed anything I'd become, and become something I'd give anything to see…but it seems-"

Sora drew the Fenrir and Hydra's love and rushed Genesis pushing chaos to the max he levitated and forced Genesis over the city below, as he kept a letting barrage of attacks at the red demon.

"He'll be the light that guides this world…to a better tomorrow. A better future for everyone – I think…for the first time I can truly see the light waiting for me. The light I always turned away from, I think I can finally accept things for what they are…and take my first step in the right direction, after everything Sora showed me the way to go, even after all my bitterness he still…"

I summon you…**OMEGA BAHAMUT," **Genesis shouted

"He still chose to be by your side, you may have lost us but you gained something invaluable something…worth keeping

_A Family…Light._


	27. A: Closing the book (Good end)

**Chapter 27: Closing the book**

"Well this is totally fair…" Sora whispered to himself

He was staring down not only Genesis, but also an Omega Bahamut to make matters worse; he had minimal space to doge especially with that giant beast in his vicinity.

Sora rushed the summoned being with Ars Arcanum dipping in and out of the beast's claws.

"_It seems every attack I make isn't even denting it" _

"SORA! Leave this to us!" Riku Tidus and Yuna burst onto the scene; Yuna taking initiative started to summon Animus While Riku and Tidus kept the beats busy.

"Take care of Genesis we got this big guy!" Tidus shouted as he dogged array of energy from Bahamut

Sora was about to turn away from his destination but quickly rushed the beast jumped using the power of chaos summoned his power.

"Let's see what Jenova and mako energy can do!" Sora shouted as he released chaos and let the Jenova and mako energy flow.

""Using all three….Sora what the hell are you thinking!?" Tidus shouted

Of course, it was all too late his body felt pain coursing through his body; he was fighting for control

"_No wonder they said this wouldn't be easy_"

Power seeped from his body as new strength entered his being without hesitating released both keyblades and rushed the beast known as Omega Bahamut. Using the newfound strength Sora had it received one strike made it shriek a second strike sent it tumbling down a third strike to the face sent it tumbling backwards towards Genesis.

"_Huh, new power? Still won't save you."_

Genesis charged the brunette and expertly dogged the defeated Bahamut, Sora who quickly released chaos form, as Genesis's blade met Sora's.

"Try as you might…you've already lost this fight…Genesis I'm stronger than you, I'm the strongest thing on this planet, do you honestly think you stand a chance!?" Sora questioned condescendingly

Sora brushed him away from his blade and sent a powerful punch to the redheads gut soon after sending his knee soaring into his face. Genesis trying to recover was a futile effort as Sora charged his gloves to the max and used the power of chaos to make it even more effective. He charged hitting Genesis repeatedly anywhere he could so long as he was an inch closer to defeat the brunette didn't see a point in stopping.

"This is the end you fool!" Sora shouted Sora raised his blades above his head he was about to slam his blades down and end it when something sharp pierced his gut he wanted to drop his blades and let his body go limp and rest so hopefully the pain would vanish. He stabbed the red head in the shoulder he quickly backpedaled away as Sora fell.

"_Is this…as strong as I can get is…is this really it!?_

_Wake up!_

Sora felt a pool of something below him, his own blood from what he could tell…it was moist

_Now wake up!_

Sora could see darkness erect itself from where his blood stopped and encase him in a shield of darkness. Genesis rushed the cocoon like being that Sora became and was about to send his blade through it When Sora jolted through the cocoon not even moving his feet he sent a fist to Genesis's face. His attack wasn't over yet, before Genesis has the time to recover from Sora's attack; His hand opened in it an eye a purple blast of energy left him sending Genesis off the building they were once standing on.

His body felt torn and burned but he wasn't close to done with the brunette hero yet, he released his flames and it formed into a wing on his other side an actually wing similar to something a phoenix would have appeared on his opposite side.

"Come let's end this once and for all!" Genesis cried Sora was just as eager to end this once and for all.

Using the newfound power he had he sent it to the max – his body was moving faster, his heart eyesight and body moved faster blood moving through his system faster his eyes going completely red with a horrific crimson glow to the point his eyes were completely red with the horrific energy pumping through him. His blades took the form of complete energy no longer actually forms for him to hold, he was a blur of speed, he sliced horizontally – Genesis tried to guard but felt a burning sensation and blood left but the wound quickly closed because of the sheer heart of the attack.

Sora's speed didn't diminish he kept speeding up and kept attacking eventually Genesis's body was burnt black with wounds, Sora not wanting to egg this on turned his blade into a mass ball of energy and shot it through the red head.

"You may take the form of one, but you were never a phoenix." Sora said with finality

Genesis wanted to speak but the sheer pain he was in kept him from it, his body was deteriorating from the inside out, the power he sent into his body was eating him alive and nothing he could do would stop it.

"Farewell, storyteller, this twist will be your downfall." Sora said softly as Genesis's body finally vanished into the wind. Sora took place back on the ruined Shinra building and wordlessly walked down towards the entrance, stopping only to tell Cloud it was over.

"I knew you'd do it," He said without a hint of pride or even happiness

"You…don't seem relieved…Cloud," Sora said softly.

"Because, with this over I now only have one thing left to face," cloud said softly looking over to the brunette.

"Besides Tifa?" Sora asked his eyes glinting with confusion

Sora draped his hood over his face his eyes, still covered in the red glow, he turned away only uttering "You want to give them the popper burial they deserve…right?" Sora questioned

"They deserve that, they both made me into what I am today." Cloud's voice kept getting quiet as if he was having trouble speaking.

"I'll leave you to it; I don't want to be in the way of something…you need to do."

"Don't you want to say anything to them, Sora?" Cloud asked almost hoping he'd stay even for a minute longer.

"They helped me become what I am, helped me come back to your side – to **her** side and because of that anything I say would be wasted because they mean more than words can describe." Sora paused

"I'll be heading back the others must be worried, don't take too long. She needs you now more than ever Cloud." Sora walked down the steps and into the first floor door. Getting tired of the slow pace sped through it into the open air of the world again, but his speed didn't cease for a second.

_I'm coming back…Yuffie"_

**One year later**

Sora and Yuffie sat in the hospital halls; after that last battle Cloud and Tifa married only weeks after the collapse of the Shinra building. It was a long yet simple wedding even if Cloud was sweating bullets and Tifa was blushing the whole time even with tears streaming down her face from the sheer happiness of her dream coming true.

And now; now Tifa was giving birth to a child that would see a world without pain and suffering, a world where this child could run free without the worry of being oppressed and harmed – if he was, Sora wouldn't hesitate to protect the child. Of course, He doubted something terrible would happen.

As for himself and Yuffie, She kept pushing the brunette to propose or give her a ring, after a straight month of hinting at it, of course just to see her squirm and pout of course – he finally did. She started to ball soon afterwards.

He only had one thing left to do, one thing and he'd finally let his story end.

"_Every story has to end eventually – right Auron?"_ He smirked slightly at the remembrance of the guardian

With the help of Cid he went back to his old home, along with him was Yuffie, ironically enough he took him back to the exact room – place they took him from he smirked at the nostalgia and burst through the glass – being age nineteen the teacher he had didn't remember him but Sora sure did. The only thing the teenager did was walk up to him and hit him in the face, **Hard.** Moreover, walked off, feeling accomplished.

The next place he went was to the island; he found his friends all there as if waiting for him, they all came forth waiting for him to speak.

"I apologize, for everything I said and did, but know I did it for you I didn't want any of you getting hurt" Sora said softly looking towards each one of his friends.

"We know, but the least you could've done was said so sooner!" Riku chuckled, Sora smiled

"No hard feelings?" Sora asked looking at Kairi who had gotten taller just a little bit but enough for him to notice her hair longer than it was to the small of her back now.

"Why would _I_ be mad, I think she's more mad at you than I am" Kairi said looking not at Sora but at the woman behind him he turned around to see a woman – face with worry wrinkles etched into her face she let tears flow down her face.

"So, this is the woman…you left to help, the woman you talked to constantly the –"

"-Woman I'm engaged to." His mothers' eyes held shock.

"I saved the world again, I'm sorry I never told you that-"He removed his hood to let his long raven hair flow – he removed the chaos influenced raven tint letting his natural brown hair takeover again.

"I went through so many changes and so much hardship to get where I am, but I wouldn't change any of it. Because I now know where I belong and…I came here to tell you I'm going to stay with her, and-"He paused letting his glowing electric blue eyes bore into his mother's own blue orbs

"-I want you to come with me, to see the man I've become" Sora said his hand reaching out towards his mother.

"As much as I'd-"

"-Don't you want to see the grandchildren you'll have to get to know and watch grow one day?" Yuffie asked much to Sora's own shock as well as the rest of the group Riku couldn't help but laugh picturing Sora raising a child.

I…I guess…just for a few days…I want to see the people who looked after you…I want to see with my own eyes…the people who kept you safe." She said softly

Once they got to the ship Cid was utterly ogling Sora's mother…and that without a doubt made him angry the flirting wasn't something he was ready for.

"He's such a cutie" She said while Cid was driving back to midgar.

Sora almost vomited.

"He's - **WHAT!?**" Sora gagged

"How…he's…he's Cid!" Yuffie shouted completely caught off guard

"Well unlike you miserable kids an older more mature woman sees my charm" Sora felt sick to his stomach

"When is this going to end…?" Yuffie said running towards the crew quarters

"Forgot…she's not good with heights" Sora said softly

When they arrived, Sora's mother – Helen wouldn't stop laughing and flirting with Cid to the point Sora actually thought this was a terrible idea. He quickly rushed off towards the bar where Tifa was now able to rest at with the baby; Tifa heard them enter and slowly stalked towards the diner, which was closed until she felt better.

"You guys came back pretty fast – Oh, who's this?" She asked, a small smile forming on her lips.

"So, you looked after my Sora while he was away…thank you for everything I owe you for keeping him safe

Tifa smiled brighter

"No, not at all, because of your son I got what I always wanted and, I wouldn't trade it for the world" Her gaze softened

"He gave me the love of my life, and a beautiful child that I wouldn't trade for anything; he'll always be welcome here…" She let alone tear slide down her cheek as she slowly walked towards the brunette and hugged him.

"He'll always be the brother I've always wanted" He felt himself blush slightly

"Tifa, I'm- who's this?" Cloud asked as he laid eyes on Helen

"Ah, Cloud this is my mother" Sora jumped in front of the solider

"I see…I'm Cloud Strife," Said man held out his hand

"I'm sorry for everything – I caused Sora quite a bit of problems…but he helped me through them without him things probably wouldn't have ended well" Cloud's gaze diverted to the floor

"But, you protected him before right? He did it because he felt compelled to help you only returning what he owed" She smiled softly

"_If only you knew…"_ Cloud thought Vincent and Lucrecia were the next to come down; Lucrecia was the one making sure the baby didn't have any problems and so far, it seemed it'd be doing just fine but you couldn't be too safe.

"Ah, we have a guest?" She asked looking into the woman's eyes she almost gasped

"You're…Sora's mother aren't you?" She asked aloud, Vincent's eyes flew wide open

"Why yes, how did-"She was cut off

"I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry for what I've done to him" She snaked out

"What do you mean…?" Helen asked her voice now full of concern and her eyes held shock

"I…made him into a weapon-"

"We both did…Lucrecia," Vincent said softly walking forward

"I…killed your son once before, and made him into a form of chaos he died because of my foolishness" Vincent dropped to one knee

"I apologize with everything I am"

"But…if he died why is he still here?" She asked clearly confused

"Mom- Look" Sora said softly

Sora released chaos and removed his jacket for her to see his skin and his eyes needless to say she fainted.

After a few minutes, she came too, only to be in a room with a smiling ninja above her.

"You're awake, I'm so glad, I thought you were hurt" She smiled

"What…happened to him?" She asked

"What happened to him, was because of me, I…I drove him into this, and pushed him away. My feelings for him drove him to become that to save the world…or worlds in this case" Yuffie's gaze faltered

"But believe me when I tell you, that I love Sora, and, I don't want to be without him even for a second, if you want him to return then by all means take him back, but I'll be going with you!" Yuffie declared her eyes gleaming with confidence

"He can stay here, so long as you let me see my grand-children" Helen smiled and a lone tear slid down her face

"I love my son, but if he's gone off to help you and found love, I have no right to stop him, just make sure I can see him from time to time," Her smile faltered

"You, could always stay here," Cid shyly said walking into the room

"I've got a place not too far from here, and I could…use the company" He couldn't meet her gaze

"Why I'd love to but-"

"-But?"

"YUFFIE!" Tifa shouted

"What!" Yuffie responded

"Your dads fighting with Sora!"

"WHAT!?" Yuffie rushed down stairs

"If you want to know, it's a right to marry his daughter kind of thing"

Yuffie made it in time to see Sora standing above her mentioned father keyblade in hand

"I guess I have no reason to stop you, if you wish to marry my daughter, I have no right to stop you" He said softly smirking ever so slightly

"But, if you hurt her, I'll do everything in my power to kill you!" He exclaimed

"You won't have to worry about that, I'll make sure he doesn't, because of Cid's generous offer, I'll be around to make sure he treats her like a princess" Sora looked from a blushing Cid to a superior looking Helen and promptly ran outside

"EW!" Sora shouted at the top of his lungs

"What's wrong with him!?" Helen shouted after her son

He's….Cid!" Sora whined

Days after, she moved in with the blonde pilot and so far, things were going better, Sora got a place of his own with Yuffie of course, but of course, some things don't change for him.

"I wonder what it's like being preggers" Yuffie said energetically

"Uhm…" Sora was speechless

"I hope-"Yuffie stopped herself when she saw Sora's gaze.

"Don't hope, Believe, I'm right here and everything will go as beautifully as we want that much…I have faith in.

She smiled as she embraced him enjoying the warmth and hope for what was to come

"Not even the story teller could guess his own end, we can't guess in what our future may hold, just believe that things will go well." Sora smirked

"_So long as I have you, my faith will never waver and my hope for the brightest future will never vanish. My love." _


	28. B: Calamity

**Side B: Calamity**

_The world is never fair._

They set out hours before they intended well Cloud, Sora and Vincent did anyway, with a serious glaring problem Sora took the lead they searched the outskirts the destroyed Shinra building even Aerith's church, nothing not a single trace and Vincent was getting aggravated

"We should just head back" Vincent voiced his aggravation only because he was away from Lucrecia for too long, which had only been about twenty minutes

"Are we going to be hearing this the whole time, because if that's the case I think its best we just split up and will keep searching you can go on back"

Vincent without a moments notice walked on back without a word and Sora deadpanned

"Are you _really_ going to leave?" Sora asked actually shocked

"You have chaos, Jenova cells and mako energy; you could probably kill him yourself you're…just as strong as Lucrecia."

Sora was taken back by his praise; if it even was, praise maybe just common sense? Maybe, Vincent was never really someone to praise someone unless it was Lucrecia; he even sadly enough had the ability to compare anyone to her no matter who it was which…wasn't the best trait ever

"Are you obsessed or something do you need a-"Cloud put a hand over the teen

"Trust me, don't finish that sentence"

After an hour of searching the others came out into the frantic fray of searching for the red head little did they know he was already found?

"You…I finally found you!" metal met metal pushing for dominance Genesis looked into the teens eyes and smirked

"What did you undergo….for such strength" He grunted "You really are my Villain aren't you!"

"You idiot **you're** the villain not me!" Sora shouted and summoned another keyblade; it was enough to send him flying into the church support beams above the only place Sora knew he'd be close to.

Sora readied himself ready to strike but all Genesis did was eye him…it was something he was a little unnerved about but kept himself on guard

Yuffie started in the most obvious place well for her anyway Aerith's church; she felt safer there than anywhere as she arrived she saw the fighting.

"Sora!" A voice from below shouted a voice he knew ever so well

"Yuffie get out of here you can't take him!" Sora shouted as he lunged against the red headed maniac he parried everything but the strength of his blows kept him from recovering much to his aggravation after one misguided blow Sora had an opening

"**Ragnarok**!"

He succeeded in landing the rapid succession of attacks the charging energy exceeded its normal rate and came out in one huge wave of energy thanks to his mako infusion. Genesis went flying out into the open debris below, Sora not missing a beat rushed out and slammed his blades into the red head maniac. Taking him into the air and sending out a barrage of attacks.

Although before he even knew what happened he was sent back, directly into the church again, back to the exact spot where he awoke he was bewildered at the sudden attack, of course all of this…everything every single thing wrong was thrown out the window when he heard **her** scream.

"_Did…did she try to fight him!_

Deep within his heart the bleak endless black hole that is his heart rippled and distorted itself into a storm a storm of hatred for harming the only light within that void

_I'll protect my light…my white rose!" _Sora dashed out of the ruined church in a blur of speed, but…**nothing** and I repeat **nothing** could prepare him for the monstrosity that he saw, the tears didn't fall fast enough, the pain didn't kick in fast enough, his body…was nowhere near quick enough his mind was the slowest not accepting what just happened.

"_No…no…no….no_….no…no…no…**NO NO NO NO NOOOO!"** His anguish could be felt by the poor ground below as it crumbled beneath his feet in a crater of anger, blood lust and unfathomable heartache.

A few inches away genesis had weltered everything Sora had hoped for into one smoldering heap on the ground and debris below tears wouldn't stop falling, not that he even had the ability to stop them he fell to the ground looking at her pale skin and the light slowly dimming from her eyes.

_I'll never be the same _

_I'm caught inside these memories _

Attempt after heart wrenching attempt he tried healing magic potions, elixirs, hell even tried to summon all to no avail he was about to sink into the darkness when an angel called out.

"_It…Its okay"_ It wasn't, it'd never be and he knew that he always knew something could go wrong…but to this…extent

_Nothing compares to you, _

_I can't let you go_

"H-How can you say that, I don't want you to leave me!" he could barely keep his eyes open, he wanted to shut them pretend this didn't happen that she wasn't close to the end, close to leaving him behind, alone.

_I'll never be the same _

_Not after loving you _

"I'm always with you, I'll…I'll always love you, and even if my promise didn't come to fruition, you still kept yours…you came back to me…" His eyes widened as his heart swelled for just a moment as her smile grew bright, warm, loving…**beautiful** but at the same time ever so bleak hopeless and at the same time one of the most radiant things he'd ever seen.

_I can't just walk away _

'_Cause after loving you…I can never be the same _

"I hope you'll keep this last promise, and come back to me, I'll wait no matter how long it takes, without you…I'm not complete…without you…I'll never be whole…"

"Without you here…I have no light left no reason to keep going other than to wallow in misery"

"You…can keep going I know you can, you still have my love…all of it, if it's you who watches over the world I know you can change it for the better, so we can meet and be together again…"

"_It's time to go…Yuffie" _A radiant voice called out, he knew who...

"Don't, don't take her from me!"

"I…I don't want to go either…but I…Don't think it's my choice anymore…"

"_C'mon, it's been awhile, and…we have time to catch up"_

"_Sister…"_ Yuffie whispered

_You left me here then I watched you disappear _

_You left this emptiness inside _

_And I can't turn back time _

They shared one last kiss; one last look in her radiant eyes before the light faded entirely her life stream was being taken but instead of going to the sky, it flew somewhere else, into Sora.

"_This is my sky, where I belong, my consciousness may be with Aerith but…my life was always with you Sora"_

_No, stay _

_Nothing compares to you, nothing compares to you _

_I can't let you go, can't let you go, I can't let go _

He held her prone form in his arms feeling the last of the warmth as her body completely faded into his he held himself for a moment hoping, to at least hopefully feel her warmth for just a second longer, but to no avail. The tears that slowly slid out weren't even clear but green his eyes when he finally opened them were stark yellow wings similar to Vincent's only filled with feathers some parts missing said feathers, other spots missing all together. In small doses his skin turning a sickly gray the keyblade he held was the once Yuffie created with her life force.

_I belong to you, _

_I can't just walk away…_

"**Leviathan's rose…**" He spoke softly before his power surged to new heights the cells in his body swirled around coming together his eyes glowed like a search light as time virtually stopped as he rushed and struck the red head with unimaginable power.

"You'll be dying, today you have my word!" Sora almost shouted his body was calm even if his heart was shattering second by second.

"I'd expect nothing less from my villain but, unlike you I have other things to attend to, but our battle will happen, will settle this dispute but not here, not today!" Genesis had a Sephiroth worthy smirk before vanishing in a burst of flames Sora stood there, denied his love and denied his revenge the only thing he could do was cry out shattering his vocal range and straining his vocal chords to the point he was close to collapsing. The whole way back his body felt hollow his mind hazy with images of her…and his heart heavy and hurting, he wondered why it was even there. As soon as he saw the Seventh Heaven his mind finally registered the horrible truth; he'd after relive it as he told them the horrible fate he already felt broken, if anything shattered or maybe even dust…maybe…nothing at all was left at all.

"_That bastard ran like a coward…I'll kill him without a doubt I'll…I'll make him pay for taking my beloved away!" _

When he walked in, his hair refused to return to its normal brown color it stayed black his eyes were fighting between blue and yellow finally staying their original color after a moment or two when he stood still with his head downcast The first to approach him was the waitress

"Hey Sora, how'd it go? Did Yuffie find you alright?" Tifa shot a him a warm smile that he didn't even so much as look at

"**Why…**Why didn't you send Cloud to my position?" He was losing his grip on his control

"Reno and Rude showed up, apparently they had something to discuss with him and wouldn't let him leave it involved Genesis so he wasn't quite inclined to leave as much as he wanted to. Why did something happen?" Tifa asked softly

He opened his mouth to speak but tears soon fell and he closed his mouth nothing he said would make it out nothing he saw was clear everything…blurry his mind was clouded

"She's…gone I…I couldn't save her it was all my fault I couldn't make it I couldn't stop that bastard!" his power started to surge again tears streamed down his face before it could take him over, Tifa grabbed a hold of him and held him close humming a soft song in his ear he finally calmed down. Although…his hair would never return to normal his eyes would never be full of life.

"_Why…did it have to be you?"_ Sora kept thinking, the news spread fast and everyone offered their share of apologies and grief in their own way.

"Another sin to bare" Cloud stated softly

"This…isn't your sin its mine, and I'm going to cleanse it with the life of that bastard!" Sora shouted

"_I…Can't let you go I'll never let you go, because after loving you…I can never be the same"_ Sora sulked into his room and looked towards the ceiling

"Laugh" A voice called out; he soon heard footsteps and the young brunette maiden came to a stop next to the teenage chosen one

"When…you want nothing more to do than cry, laugh…" She paused "Would you want to try it?" Sora looked to her with his dead eyes and she finally noticed the weight of what happened to him.

"Your life…you've…given up haven't you?" She asked rhetorically

"I only have two purposes; Kill Genesis and keep living…for her I can't let her death wish go unfulfilled" He said dully

"You can still find happiness; you shouldn't give up on love-"His glare stopped her

"I will _NEVER_ try and find someone else she was too important" His glare wouldn't leave but all she did was smile

"I'll stay close to you and help you no matter what…I care about you and I value your friendship so…don't forget me?" Yuna asked softly confusing the teen

She left soon afterwards leaving the teen to slowly attempt sleep which didn't come he had to live with his mistake and it wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

"_History…all it does is repeat…" _

"_Who are you…who are you now?"_ Yuna asked herself

_You are the only voice my heart can recognize_

Sora laid there thinking over the promises the yesterdays…caught inside his memories of her all of her, he curled in on himself and cried

_How can I pretend I never knew you? _

_Like it was all a dream, No I know I'll never forget_

_The way I always felt with you beside me _

_And how you loved me then, _

"Why…did it have to be her?"

"Why…"

"Why couldn't I have gone…in her place?"

"_I couldn't forget you…even if I wanted to,"_

Somewhere along his road to sleep and being awake something warm held him, keeping him from falling even deeper into his black pit he made for himself

"_Yuffie…"_ He whispered it ever so slightly but it was loud enough for the person to hear

"_Is she the only one on your mind?"_

Yuna left her cousin after she entered the room everyone else had mixed feelings about the death of the young ninja, Tifa seemed more depressed than anything after losing another friend, Cloud had his stoic poker face Marlene succumbed to tears, Cid had a show of grief Vincent had a look of shock and what seemed to be regret

"He's going to go after him again, if he manages to win…what do you think he'll do?"

"The chance of us wining has dropped so slightly," Cloud said softly breaking the silence

"Genesis made a deal with Shinra, they'll be working together to capture or kill us as in Sora and myself. The rest of you will be forced to work for Shinra or be killed if we somehow manage to be taken in and or killed, and with the broken Shinra helping that mad man his chances have gone up a bit"

"Why would they bother doing that?" Tifa shouted

"Genesis have some upper hand it makes sense he's practically invincible from what Reno said anyway as to if it's true, I have no clue"

"Didn't they learn anything last time?" Barrett shouted

"Obviously not, he must've offered them a solid deal, but with Genesis they can ensure the towns safety by demonstrating it...by ether killing myself or even Sora to prove his power...and-"

"That's why..." Cid spoke his voice thick with grief

"That's why he took her life to further his own goals"

"It's best we don't tell Sora, if we do he'd likely fly off the handle" Tidus said with a yawn

"Don't worry, **will** take care of Shinra tomorrow and leave Genesis to Sora" Cloud stated

Tifa looked at him worriedly her gaze bore into him

"We can't-"

"We have to, we can't risk anyone else I'm not letting someone else go and get killed"

"Aren't you? You're sending a revenge driven boy into the fire!"

"He'd go…even if we told him not to, he's the one who wants to soil his hands in that mans blood more than anyone and truthfully, we have no right to stop him…you know that"

"This is…just like before…isn't it exactly…like before" Tifa whispered

Cloud looked up towards the ceiling, the nostalgia a bit hard to shake off she was right it was like before…but this time they had more hands to hold everyone together, more people to hope for tomorrow, more hearts to love the broken hearted

"Yeah…it is, but will make it through this, we did before didn't we? We can do it again one last push, Tifa" Cloud said softly as he wrapped his arms around the martial artist in a comforting yet intimate hug

"Will make it through, you have my word…Tifa"


	29. B: Burial

**Side B: **Burial: Letting her go, the rage that follows the tomb

Sora wasn't up for it, he wasn't ready for her choice of words nor was he willing to accept it. The others agreeing nor was he ready to face the unbelievable truth; **She was never going to come back, no matter how much he begged, prayed or wished and nothing he could do would change that**_. _Moreover, the thought, horribly sickened him he felt his body go hollow to make matters worse _she _tried to comfort him.

"It'll be okay Sora, I-"He turned away from her

"It…will **never** be okay Tifa, **never"**

"Sora…you still have us isn't that enough!?" Tifa barked

Sora had a distant look in his eyes

"Depends, for me to stay here, of course, for me to get over the pain in my heart and the mental barrage of _what ifs_ not even close"

Sora was about to turn around when a firm hand reached his shoulder he almost wanted to smile at how ironic this was.

"Don't go taking your sadness out on Tifa, all she wants to do is help you, you can't keep pushing everyone away!" Cloud shouted his voice almost cracked from the concern in his voice

"Can't the same be said for you!? You ran away from your problems from people who cared don't try to lecture me like you're my-"A soft hand became a deadly weapon on the used to be brunettes face.

A teary-eyed Rikku was the culprit of the soft sting on his face

"Don't take what pain you have…on people who **love you!**" Rikku couldn't keep her composure although Sora couldn't help but feel solemn about the words that left her mouth but even still he couldn't help but turn away.

"I…Don't expect you to understand, nor do I expect you to ever come to terms with the path I chose, But don't you **dare** tell me what I should do. Not like you'd understand heart ache" Sora marched off completely indifferent about what had occurred Rikku on the other hand was fuming, of course she let her mouth do all the work instead of her brain which she'd sooner rather than later come to regret.

"Of course I understand I'm in love with you, you idiot!" The words echoed

He stopped for a second turned just enough to see her face, racked with pain and fresh tears that she wasn't about to hide.

"Forgive me…maybe…maybe in another life Rikku." Sora whispered and rushed off again direction…he had none, thoughts…only a few…

That _she _is a lot like **her** and it makes it that much harder not to call out to her. Why did she….why did Rikku have to like him…why did it have to be the girl so much….so much like _Yuffie?_

"_This is…all your fault…Genesis…!"_

"We don't have much of a choice anymore, will go to him, and fight against his forces while they're still weak" Cloud stood against his small group consisting of Tifa, Barrett, Vincent, Rikku, Cid, Tidus, Yuna and of course Sora.

"We can't waste another second, will be moving out today."

"If you plan to, leave the soon to be mother here with me" A feminine voice cut through the serious air, Lucrecia walked over to Tifa and grabbed a hold of her before she could even speak against her.

"I **know** what you're carrying you can't go out and fight and risk losing it, a child is precious!" The door to the seventh heaven opened the group looked over to see Sora standing in the doorway.

"Then you'll have no objections about me going on without the rest of you," Sora turned away

"HEY, you aren't going without the star of this show Sora!" Tidus rushed after the raven-haired teen

"Tidus; now isn't the time to be rushing into things wait!" Yuna ran after the blonde as for Rikku she was already out the door

"Wait; don't go off on your own!" Cloud shouted much to his late response no one said a thing to him about it he was about to rush after them.

"Hold it! You aren't going anywhere, what kind of father would you be if you abandoned your child!?" Lucrecia shouted

"Could' a been Reno" Cid said with a muffled chuckle that Tifa and Cloud couldn't help but glare at

"And I reckon I could' a killed you quite a few times for the remark, Cid" Cloud said uncharacteristically angry yet with complete sarcasm

"Hey calm down I'm joking, not like she'd go for anyone else anyway, keep your pants on, actually I guess you didn't" Cid howled with laughter and all too soon stopped when he felt a gun against his temple.

"Sora! Wait up!" Tidus shouted Sora stopped for a split second and the trio came to a halt a few inches away from him.

"You can't leave the star behind Sora!" Tidus shouted as he walked in step with the raven-haired teen Yuna and Rikku in tow behind them

Unfortunately, for Sora, Tidus had a question one he didn't quite know how to voice or even successfully get it out of his mind and into his mouth without sounding like an idiot

"_Sooooo_ your hair ever gonna go back to normal?" Tidus wanted to mentally slap himself for the way that came out.

Sora eyed him as if questioning his sanity

"It's…just you look different, as if…as if you aren't the same person anymore" The words echoed everything faded to black

As for Tidus he assumed – He was ether seething with anger or just at the point of ripping him a new one, although his answer never came he just kept walking as if in a daze which made the unbearable anguish that much worse, he kept wondering if he was going to hit him or not.

Inside Sora's mind, however a new problem showed itself.

"_You really aren't the same anymore, are you?"_ A new voice feminine void of any real emotions snaked out of the darkness

"_I haven't changed, not even a bit…whatever or whoever you are…you…don't even know a thing!"_

"_You're becoming the one thing you hate most, you know something…the enemy you faced a year ago…you look just like him…"_

Sora felt his breath hitch in his throat

"_I'm nothing like him, nothing at all you idiot!" Sora shouted _

"_Why don't you see for yourself"_ A bright silver mirror made its way down to meet the raven haired teen when he finally looked at himself his hair was indeed black as **his.** His eyes still blue, but even he knew in chaos form that…his eyes took the color of a sickly yellowish gold

He took one step back shocked at the revelation…he quickly took a few more, trying to turn away from this revelation.

"_You can't escape the fact that…you're becoming something you once defeated…that once tried to kill your beloved…your becoming darkness itself."_

Sora turned away hoping the darkness would vanish but all he saw - heard made him want to shatter into pieces

"_You are becoming Vanitas even if you don't want to, even if you think what you're doing is right, your letting love corrupt itself and becoming twisted you will become what you hate, you will lose everything, if you keep going, you won't live, you won't keep the promise you made…you'll go on in an endless circle forever"_

The person who stood in front of him looked identical to Yuffie…and yet at the same time similar to Kairi, two people he loved to some degree or another all of the memories from one time or another rushed forward making him slowly sink into the darkness.

_You lazy bum wake up!_

_No matter where you go, I'll always be with you…_

_I'm the great ninja Yuffie! _

_I couldn't forget you…even if I wanted to _

_I'll always be apart of you!_

_I totally didn't forget you, honest!_

_One sky…one destiny _

_You and I belong together our hearts are one so no matter how far you go…I know you'll come back because home is where the heart is…and home for you…is right here with me…right Sora?_

A small light slowly getting brighter in the raven-haired teens eyes until it completely took over the darkness within.

_I pray…that one day our hearts will blend…that the gears of the world will one day start to spin…so that I may one day…see you again my beloved…__**my white rose**_

"**Even though…you know so very well…that, that day will never come"**

"_I do…but I will keep hoping…I won't let it die ether…I will hold her close…once more…even if I do so only in my dreams or in the afterlife I won't lose hope!_

The darkness faded looking over head the teen could see a tower above the waves of stairs rested the chosen ones current resident of hatred

"So…you've come this far, even though you're about to break…your close to rotting from the inside out and yet…" He paused and smirked" How admirable but just so you know you won't make it another step, will finish this **here and now**!"

Sora looked over to his blonde counterpart who not only flinched but screamed as loud as he could not to hit him…Sora looked at him in bewilderment as to how he hadn't decided to start beating him months ago – you know until he stopped jumping to conclusions that is.

"To answer your previous question Tidus, it is so my conviction stays true, my path is stained in darkness and loss but…the light that I have left is only here for one reason…

"**FOR MY FAMILY"** An image of Cloud, Tifa and all the friends he made during his time in Midgar "**…MY HEART!"** Sora shouted an image of his beloved flashed through his mind…her warm smiled eased his troubled heart as he rushed towards the building before him…the new Shinra HQ.

"_I wonder…if my pep talk helped him…like it did for you…Roxas was it something she would've said? On the other hand, maybe it was too brash…like Yuffie? I guess no matter how you look at it…everything all depends on them…on his light and on their belief in him"_


	30. B: Promise broken: Resolution

**B: Promise broken Resolution**

"_No matter…where you go I'll be with you…"_

"_Don't ever change_" Her words still had an impact, and eased the pain slightly. He did not change until he found something that made him change, something that morphed him…made him strong, at a price – a price he would pay for an eternity – changed he had yes, broke his word but…in his eyes it was worth it. It would always be worth it, if it meant saving everything she at one point loved.

He rushed into the building, Rikku, Tidus, and Yuna lagging behind. Sora wasn't one to wait for them; he saw Reno and the rest of the Turks he rushed towards them and shot off a fire spell followed by a rapid Thundaga. The explosion let him slip through the group leaving them for the rest – He had other pressing matters to deal with.

"SORA!" Tidus shouted as he tried getting through the building that was quickly becoming a visible battleground, dogging a gunshot, Tidus got into battle stance.

"We don't have time…for you," Tseng said menacingly

"Funny, we don't have time for **you** ETHER!" Tidus smirked

Sora continued up the steps his resolve weakening then renewing itself in a constant struggle he almost wanted to go out there and let himself be taken by the flames for a split second, he killed Yuffie…he could probably do the same for him just as easily…would it hurt? Would it be worth it…Would…

"_Don't give up…"_ Her voice snapped him out of his mental anguish

"_You've helped me through everything, even after your death…I won't give up, not yet."_ His eyes calm but quickly became a bright red.

"I…**WILL DEFEAT YOU!**" Sora shouted as he tore through the door above him with chaotic grace and his keyblades met with Genesis's own blade.

He ran towards the red haired enigma, his vision blurred with a bright light one last time a hand caressing his cheek gently

"_Be careful…Don't give up, don't lose. Win, for everyone."_ The voice calmed his distraught nature, He effortlessly summoned his blades Fenrir and Dirge of Chaos and turned on his heel slicing at his foe horizontally only for his blade to meet flames. Sora was not deterred, from his strike and kept swinging.

"It seems, you've calmed yourself…I'm surprised, I did kill someone you cared about…aren't you **angry!?**" Genesis sneered as he extended his blade to half the length of the Masamune Sora was a slightly shocked until he noticed his eyes, hair even speech changed slightly.

"You…aren't even you anymore are you!?" Sora shouted

"And if I'm not?" Genesis retaliated shooting up a gust of wind at the keyblader

"Then that takes the fun out of killing you…" Sora said slightly on edge, he let chaos take over instantly and let the mako in his body overwhelm him.

"Seems you still want my head if you're already going this far…child."

"After everything…" Memories of his beloved and his own mental and physical anguish flooded his mind

"-You did you had this coming!" Sora shouted his keyblades filled with a radiant energy

"Xeno darkness blade!*" His keyblades formed into radiant forms of light and without missing a beat crushed them together and raised his blade sky high slamming it down on his insane enemy.

"Did you expect me to die just like that?" Genesis asked Sora could just feel the smile on his face

Sora charged the man his demeanor changed drastically.

He tried attacking overhead only for it to be shrugged off without much thought; he quickly used his second blade for a flashy spin from below and sent it upward. Genesis dogged effortlessly Sora using the momentum of his attack flipped backwards and rushed him again attacking faster than he would have ever been able to do in his normal state.

"_Everything I am is because of them"_

"I. Won't. Lose. To. YOU!" Sora sent a burst of dark energy from his keyblade into the enigma's face. It sent him over the edge of the building, Sora rushed off the building not missing a beat Sora attacked again. Genesis parried everything Sora threw at him, Sora pushed himself back up the building stopping himself with his blades front flipped his blades leaving a trail of light as they came up he landed effortlessly shooting an X of light at his flaming counterpart who took the strike head on.

"I'm not through yet!" Sora shouted his voice filled with hope and anger

Sora shot himself off the side of the building towards his slow falling enemy using chaos's enhanced speed to propel himself faster his blades dragging against the building, the act causing the blades to cry out in a whales of screeches that marked the man's death.

He crushed his blades against him his guard broken – it was his chance, his chance to finally end this.

"This is where…it ends." Sora let chaos and the mako surge his eyes glowing blood red he held one keyblade similar to Riku's but in a guard stance over the right side of his body, light and darkness surrounded the teenager.

"Say good bye to the hopes and dreams you wished for, this is where it all vanishes!"

"**COUP DE GRACE OMEGA HIGHWIND!" **All of the blades he acquired formed around him light and darkness affecting each respectively, the ones he held in his hands, Believe and Leviathans love.

"Farewell, may you…never return." Sora said softly.

"This will never kill me! I can't die I will never die I WILL BE A HERO!" Genesis shouted his breathing erratic and his eyes dilated

"How can you be a hero, when you took innocent lives? How can you be a hero when you took away people who had did nothing wrong who had people they loved…You aren't a hero but a sick and twisted villain!" The words echoed the look on Genesis's face was…pricelessly insane

"You're…wrong…you're wrong. You are wrong! YOU"RE WRONG YOU"RE WRONG YOU"RE WRONG!" He shouted flames spurred everywhere Sora reacted quickly and sent his blades slamming into the red haired man.

A bright light flashed Sora, looked up to see the sky, bright and radiant as always he got up, his vision locked towards the sky and let one tear fall as he walked away, hood up he completed his task.

"_I hope you saw…Yuffie"_

At the entrance, everyone was waiting even Cloud and the others from seventh heaven Tifa ran up hugging the black haired teen tears spilling onto his jacket

"We…were worried." Tifa said softly concern and care coating every word.

"I'm sor-"

"WE…We thought you'd try and end him along with yourself…I…I couldn't bear to lose someone else, after Aerith and _Yuffie_…I couldn't bare to lose you…" He looked around his red eyes long since gone only his radiant blue looking at each face a few people missing but the main group was there except Rikku, but that was understandable…he did hurt her. He was almost willing to accept her leaving and smile…eventually, hopefully soon he would be willing to let go and be happy even if just a little.

Cloud held his hand out.

"Let's go –"

"-To the cold void that will be your deaths!" A voice that sent Sora into a blinding rage

Without even hesitating, he shot himself towards the man above him. Genesis, covered in blood and laughing like a maniac; He was going to thrush his blade with all his might into his body and end it. For sure this time, however, he held something; a similar scenario seemed to reoccur with the man that made him boil with rage.

"I'll end _her_ life along with that other woman, what great lengths would you go to then!? You WILL become my villain my reason for existing!" Sora, for once found a slight sliver of pity for the man – for a slight second but he could not strike he was holding Rikku.

"Just do it Sora, you need this, you need to end him for your sake and if I can help with that…I-"

"I'd **NEVER** do that I won't kill you to exact my revenge!" Sora grit his teeth, Rikku let a few tears slide down her face Genesis about to strike a fatal blow against the blonde – Sora about to rush the red head his eyes flaring with blood lust and hate – Genesis, full of insanity and cruel intentions.

A blitzball flew by the black haired teen and socked Genesis in the face hard enough for him to lose his grip on Rikku, Sora rushed in faster than he had ever moved slamming his blade through his chest, flowed by three more.

"This is where your reign ends."

"N-No…this is where it begins" Genesis said softly, Sora turned to his side to see a field of fire his friends – if they were alive he had no idea his mind went haywire.

"Don't lose focus SORA!" Tidus shouted stabbing Genesis – a few tears cascading down his face.

A bright hot flame surrounded Genesis he was going to implode and take everyone with him.

"Rikku get out of here….NOW!" Sora shouted

"But-"

"DO IT! We have to end this you get out of here…you have to" The look in his eyes was a look that she wished he'd shown her since she met him – she cried hard but even in her sobbing she kissed him once and with as much love as she could muster.

"I…love you." She said softly before Sora used Areoga to send her off away from the blast Sora then used Reflect to keep the blast within a contained radius.

"_I don't know what made me have feelings for you, I don't think I'll ever know but…I can't hate my heart for loving someone who had done nothing but care for everyone…I just wish you'd return my feelings one day."_

"_Maybe…in another life Rikku, I could love you…,"_He thought before his vision abruptly went white

The light engulfed both Tidus and Sora all he saw was her again

**(If you could, play Second and Sebring by of mice and men at 2:30 it fits this part perfectly.) **

_This is not what it is only baby scars_

"You're hurt again…" She said mockingly

_I hope one day I make you proud_

"I…was trying to keep a promise" He blushed a bit.

_I need your love like a boy needs his mother's side_

She turned around flowers radiating the white void around them.

"You should really be more careful," She giggled

"We wouldn't want you to-"

"I have so much to tell you" He said softly his eyes down cast.

"I know I can't stay here- I know I can't but…" Tears fell

"I need you…I can't do this alone, I-"Her arms embraced him.

_I believe it's time for me to move forward._

"I'm here for you, I always will be, and I won't go away I'll never be from your side…Sora." She smiled even as tears fell.

"The light slowly faded, he panicked.

"Will find each other again, I know we will" She leaned in close and kissed him backing away bending over and crooking her neck and smile majestically even with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"…I-"

"I know Sora…I love you too, I always will." The light faded and when he was finally able to open his eyes, he saw a place he wasn't familiar with at all.

He was flowing through what seemed to be a vortex.

"**I'll get even more power…and defeat you…Sora"**

"**I'll go to the ends of this land and gain even more strength and end everything you love!"**

The vortex faded and light once again took over before Sora could so much as utter a word.

"…_So be it Genesis"_ He smirked

"_It'll end the same way"_

Sora found himself on an island when he finally woke up again. He laid there wondering, staring into the sky. He closed his eyes for a few minutes letting the heat from the sun bask over him he opened his eyes again and was shocked tremendously.

"We got another one," A tan man Sora never met before said as he looked at the black haired teen Sora shot up and a few feet away stood someone he thought was gone for good he froze with disbelief.

"Wakka!?" Sora asked bewildered

"…Who're you?" Wakka asked.

"You…don't- wait where are we?" Sora asked

"Spira, brah you alright?" Wakka asked.

Sora looked around for a second looked Wakka in the eyes, stood up and sighed.

"…Fuck this is going to be a long week." Sora said softly.

**To be continued.**


	31. Second arc: X

**A/N: I'm back...and this is I guess the second part of the three part series, and I intend to finish this up rather quickly because I have A LOT planned for the third section, lemme know what you think...this might be kind of bad to some of you, progression wise I haven't played ten in forever. THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER CHAPTER 27!..I need to mark my chapters again so people know, just in case, after...I think chapter 17? It splits off, i'll be sure to re-edit them so people know...ANYWAY have fun be sure to review!**

"_Just knowing you caused this…the only way for you to atone is in death"_

Wakka gave the raven haired young man a once over with a wary look before walking off, not wasting a second, Sora rushed off away from the camp he was in, not wanting to be caught by Waka after he walked off. He didn't need this he **needed** to find Genesis dashing through the forest he was reminded of his past and everything that led up to this and he could feel his eyes changing colors

"_I'm…going to __**kill**__ you!"_

He could feel his presence as he ran wild beasts made their way against him and they were slain in almost an instant

"_You won't stop me…"_ Sora smirked inwardly before rushing up a mountain upon hearing noises a few meters back

"_Those two are moving pretty quickly to have already caught up…I'll stay outta sight…" _ Sora ran along the mountain's abridged path until he felt a familiar presence up ahead he gripped Fenrir and Lionheart

"it seems you haven't learned anything after altering the events of your friends home…Sora, you need to stop, because of you, that world was destroyed…if you continue down this path you'll only cause more destruction"

"Again with the lectures, it seems you talk more than you act- ever since you became a master, Riku" Sora said nonchalantly

"Don't act like you're exempt of it, I'm a master for a reason, I'm not naive to think I can restore a obliterated planet, all you've become is a harbinger of chaos of- death and despair, the reason she died was because you meddled –" Sora's darkness spiked

"Don't you **DARE** bring her into this, you may be a master in name, but I'm ten times stronger than you will **ever** be!" Sora shouted

"…Look at you, you can still come back from this Sora, the darkness hasn't taken you completely, you-"

"Shut up, I'm going to save her, if you intend to stop me, then go ahead and try; I welcome you to try…" Sora got into stance

"You don't stand a chance, stand down!" Riku shouted trying to reason with his once best friend.

"I don't stand a chance…really? Are you sure about **THAT?!**" Sora rushed the silver haired teen with over bearing strength and speed, Slamming Lionhart into Riku's blade and bringing Fenrir overhead destroying the cliff they stood upon.

"Darkness descend – Ragnarok!" Sora unleashed complete and utter punishment upon Riku, his Blades cutting him like razors As the energy formed in Sora's blade – instead of shooting outward it went into his hand and his blade vanished. Using Areo at the souls of his feet he propelled himself into Riku's chest.

"Chase me again…you'll face true chaos." With that the magic expanded and Shot him downward into the forest below.

Sora's blast sent him skyward and onto the open road…right in front of two people he _didn't_ want to run into.

"Ah, there you are, I thought you ran off, well, since it seems we're heading the same way, you can come with us, Ya?" Sora…sighed dramatically.

Normally traveling in a group wouldn't be a problem for the raven haired teen; but that was a long time ago, now he had a reason to hurry, he didn't know how long he'd have to get them back before they'd vanish forever. As of now everyone was a nuance nothing more, although Tidus not remembering him _again_ was a bit of a relief and a bit of a pain, because they _insisted_ they stay together – work together, help each other out…it reminded him of the kings lackeys only difference is, is if he was with them he would've already offed himself.

Sora did feel he missed something though, because…Tidus was wet but dismissed it not even a five minute walk later the trio entered a town, Wakka called us over to a tent

And started talking about a prayer we were supposed to remember.

"Okay, you're turn…uh"

"Sora…and I think I'll pass, I'm not here to learn some formal dance I'm here for one reason" Sora didn't let the venom in his voice diminish

After Tidus, and a reluctant Sora walked around and got a few answers of which Sora was uninterested in, Tidus decided to – after Wakka's suggestion take a nap, he was again left alone with his thoughts…if he remembered correctly the summoner was Yuna, and that meant going on a pilgrimage…to stop sin…Genesis would likely go after that.

"_I'd honestly skip all of this and just go after him…but even I know I can't go alone."_ Sora mused.

After waiting around finally he decided to go into the temple stalking in he noticed guards guarding…some entrance to what he assumed was an area where a rite was taking place.

"Only guardians are allowed to go any further, Sora" Wakka came up to the raven haired man

"She's been in there for a day…hasn't she? Sora questioned quickly regretting his question he started to explain and Tidus followed up a few more. Normally Sora would be all too interested, but it didn't help that he had a mission, he had **no** time to grow attached to them – help them - sure, grow into caring for them deeply, He couldn't after what happened he had to save everyone, being biased wouldn't help.

Tidus overhearing the guards speaking of the possible summoners death inside the inner sanctum – the cloister of trials rushed in much to Sora's annoyance, he followed in after them

"You there, have you no respect?!" A guard asked – felt more rhetorical but Sora looked at him with a slight glare on his features.

"I don't follow these customs you enforce, why should I be subjugated" Sora crossed his arms over his chest in defiance almost daring the guard to do something.

"I do as I wish – I'm only _here_ to kill whatever this Sin is and be on with my life nothing more."

"…You? Kill sin? Are you not only defiant but stupid? Only the high summoner can kill Sin; it is the embodiment of this world's Sin no mere mortal can kill it." The guard laughed

"Because you rely on that, you could never hope to understand that what I say is possible because you only know what you've been told." Sora hissed his anger starting to rise

"Aye brotha c-" Shut up Wakka!" Sora shouted

"Where is Sin headed…I'll destroy him- and you'll be forced to eat those words." Sora felt his eyes begin to change.

"Will have to traverse the mountains towards the sea to reach the next temple and the next Aeon," The woman known as Lulu spoke with a bit of indifference Sora felt himself want to scoff at her attitude as if she was saying _go ahead and clear the way and get killed it'll save us the trouble of any monsters_. Sora turned away from the group and started out of the temple

"Wait!" Yuna pleaded Sora cringed at the voice

"What…" Sora droned out as he turned around and his eyes met her different colored ones

"Would…would you like to come with us?" Yuna asked softly almost pleading…he wanted to laugh

"Yuna, you know we can't take an outside as a guardian especially someone…like _him"_ Lulu almost spat

"I won't," He started "I need to kill Sin and go back…and end everything forever, all you'd do is slow me down!" Sora felt his body go numb at the cold words he was spouting

"But…I feel such a bright light within you, I can tell you don't mean that…please, travel with us" Yuna said warmly

He felt his head start to hurt and flashed of **her** face flooded in he felt his eyes return to normal and his gaze met hers

"She'd want me to…_they'd_ want me to, I can already feel Tifa's Disapproving gaze on him already and a slight smile graced his lips

"_Fine…you win"_ Sora whispered. Yuna looked at him quizzically before he turned away,

"Fine, I'll travel with you, just to kill Sin, if it is true that only aeon's can kill them it wouldn't be within my best interest to let you go off and die, I'll protect you." He summoned his blades

"So long as you're behind me – these blades will strike down your enemies. I swear as the harbinger of chaos, that I won't let any harm come to you" Sora back at her to see her eyes soften and fill with a look of admiration

"_Shit"_

"That's all fine and convincing but you'll have to excuse me if I doubt you, only a fool would such nonsense as killing sin alone"

"You wish to face me…?" Sora said condescendingly an aura shrouded him and he let the mako course through his body…his eyes began to glow azure again

"Because I can already tell you, none of you…will stand a chance." Lulu looked rather agitated

After **finally** leaving the temple and Yuna collapsing because of exhaustion, Sora opted to carry her to save time but the group decided to wait, much to his annoyance.

"So, how far is this… sea port?" Sora asked softly shuffling behind Wakka and beside Yuna and Tidus

"About a day or two walk from here, depending on our pace, we can't rush things" Lulu took a glance at the raven haired teen to see his body twitch with slight anger she smirked slightly

Before Sora could even make a show of his disapproval he noticed a shadow below him moving, he leaped back only to realize it was Kimahri – Sora as annoyed as he was, decided this was a good enough stress reliever He as well – surprising him slightly Tidus rushed in Kimahri easily dogged Tidus's lose strike and held down against Sora's.

"_Mako!_" Sora whispered as his eyes glowed again Kimahri was sent spiraling into the ground and Tidus rushed in to deliver the final blow; Sora couldn't help but let himself smirk slightly.

"_Maybe…this won't be so bad…but I can't afford to get attached to them – this world. I have to get back to them."_


	32. X-1: Facing true Sin

**A/N Sorry this took forever, I started watching walk-throughs to get the story down I should have another update tomorrow and before you start to question it..Ah no you know what, you'll find out i'm not going to spoil it. And Sora's attitude has been...I wouldn't say altered just he's able to open up more...because of Yuna's personality sort of like...they're meeting for the first time even though they've met before this'll be the first true interaction.**

"So, we have to cross the sea to get to the next area so Yuna can pray as well as avoid a confrontation with Sin, just sounds…awesome" Sora sighed

"Look at the bright side, at least you won't have to walk for some time it'll give us all time to rest" Wakka pointed out

"Just know, this isn't some luxury cruise, and your guests as of right now, once we find your home, you're on your own, remember that, you can always stay here" Lulu added in

"If we even have homes-"Sora said loud enough for the group to hear and Tidus felt a bit of empathy

"My home was set ablaze –everyone I loved killed before me, I have no time to stop now!" Sora glared

"That lust for vengeance against that **beast** will get you killed, you fool!" Lulu retaliated

"What do **you** know about me? You don't know what I'm capable of doing, I won't lose to Sin, and I won't let any of you get in m-" A hand rested on his shoulder and a sympathetic Yuna locking gazes with the raven haired teenager

"She…means well, I know it may not seem like it, but she is worried about you and doesn't want you to go off and get yourself killed." Sora's gaze faltered he looked away slowly as they arrived at the boat people flooding the dock some waving, some crying, Sora couldn't look at them and rushed and leapt onto the boat with superhuman speed.

"_It, feels like I'm saying goodbye to a place…I never called home"_ He thought to himself as, eventually the boat set sail, he already knew what was going to happen and he felt beside himself, he didn't much care for the destination but he felt nostalgia on the boat.

"_Sailing off on an adventure, to distant worlds"_ he whispered to himself as he looked towards the sky

"Sounds like fun, going off on an adventure" Yuna said wishfully Sora jumped slightly

"Ah, Yuna, I…guess so, it was, just something an old friend once said to me," His gaze couldn't meet hers

"You never told me where you came from, are you from the same place as Tidus, Zanarkand?" Yuna asked

"_So, that's where he ended up after my misadventures,I never knew," _Sora thought to himself.

"You, could say that, I grew up on an Island…Tidus came at one point and vanished a year later, but he and I were friends we played everything from blitz ball to sparring, but, we all grew up, got separated and…I didn't think I'd see my…"He paused

"I didn't think I'd see one of my best friends again" He said solemnly

"H..have you told him this?" Yuna asked genuinely sad

"I – no, It won't make a difference, I have a promise to keep, I have…to make amends with someone, after that, I'll make the effort, Yuna" Sora looked at her with a small smile,

"But…"

"You, really do care about everyone, don't you?" Sora laughed

"W-what do you mean?" Yuna looked away surprised

"You're taking time to talk to me and empathize in my problems and past, even though I'm a complete stranger, it's sweet, cute almost" Sora chuckled at her flushed face

"I- I just wanted to know about the person I'd be traveling with, I mean…you'll be around for awhile right?" She asked her eyes gleaming with curiousity

"Haha, I'll be here, until the end, you have my word, Yuna, I know that…doesn't mean a lot but," She placed a hand on his shoulder and he felt his darkness recede

"I trust you, if you say you'll stay I believe it" She smiled softly

"_If only, you knew my track record with promises, you'd probably retract that…"_ Sora thought.

Sora went into the cabin below and found Tidus in his cabin, laying around as if he played all day

"What, tried already?" Sora joked,

"No, nothing like that…"He sat up looking at the brunette like he had something on his mind

"What's up? Look if it's about Yuna, I think she's sweet I don't-"Sora got defensive

"Nothing like that, do you…think I'm crazy, for you know, talking about Zanarkand or…" He trailed off expecting some sort of response

"I've never been to it, but…I'll take your word it exists, besides, it's not like I'm from around here either, Tidus" He looked at him shocked

"You aren't? But I thought…" Sora looked at him with a stern gaze

"I never once said where I was from and I don't share these…customs you should've picked up on it quickly, c'mon _superstar_ aren't you supposed to be some ace? I bet even I could beat you at a game if you act like this" Sora looked at him defiantly and smirked

"Oh really?! You are so on!" Tidus jumped up and rushed outside

_I'm becoming too soft with these guys…I can't forget my purpose…"_

"_**But, what if you can't get back, what would it matter if you let yourself become intergraded with these people…to be happy with them"**_ Sora let the question hang in the air and raced off

_I can't let these doubts cloud my judgment, I have someone I have to see again, I promised!_

Making way outside the raven haired teen saw a crowd around the high summoner and Tidus making his way towards himself and Wakka Sora walked over, curious

"Is Yuna of Royalty or something?" Tidus asked

"She's the daughter of high summoner Braska" Sora looked over blitzball coach

"He defeated Sin ten years ago" Sora looked at him confused

"What, that thing comes back?" Sora questioned

"Of course..sin is the spawn of human greed, as long as it exists so will Sin" Sora felt the weight of his words

"An unending sin…to bare…huh?" Sora sat off near the starboard side of the ship catching some of Tidus' and Yuna's conversation, about him being a blitzball player as well as Jecht,

"_No wonder I never met the guy,"_ Sora thought all too soon the ship started to shake The teen looked up and leapt towards the two closest to him grabbing a hold of them, pulling them closer to the side of the ship that wasn't being tipped over, until it regained balance, all too soon did he see what sin truly was.

"**THAT"S ** sin?!" Sora looked on shocked

All he saw was a giant fin and that's all he needed to see to know how much his fool hearty joke from before was in bad taste, he know knew…just the weight of his stupidity was.

"Wait, don't harpoon that, and will all go under!" Wakka commanded

"I'm sorry, I have family in Kilika, forgive me lady summoner"

"Don't fire," Sora commanded

"I'll take care of it, I took this thing as some weakling, I was wrong, allow me to prove myself" Sora said softly as he quickly spawned One-winged angel and Dirge of chaos

"But, you, you can't what do you think you can do?" Tidus was concerned

"What I must, to protect you all,"

"_He'd do the same…Final form"_ His familiar white glow came forth and his blades levitated near his hands and his body followed suit off the ground, without even wasting a second he blasted off the ship towards the beast hitting it with everything he had although every hit, did nothing or so it seemed to the Raven haired teen.

"C'mon…I can do more than this, I'll use the true power of a solider **I'll show you, my true strength you giant FISH!" **Sora started to hit harder and harder finally spawning a giant ray of light in his hands

"Omega cross!" Sora crushed the beam against the manifestation of sin itself getting shot back towards the ship itself and landing in a bit of an unsteady – ungraceful fashion and rushed over to the group to see Wakka and Tidus missing.

"They went overboard!" Yuna sounded desperate and slightly scared

"Dammit," Sora swore to himself as he took off and gave his jacket to Yuna before he jumped overboard, letting the mako in his system make its way to his lungs.

_You're lucky I care about you living, making me do this…damn it all"_ Sora swam as fast as he could until he saw what looked like a squid and noticed Wakka and Tidus on the other side of it.

"_Thundaga!"_bolts of lightning struck the spawn of sin he swam up to the blonde his eyes glowing he looked towards the beast with a nodthey got into stance. Tidus followed a bit sloppily he rushed in first as Sora filled his blade with thunder magic and rushed in after Tidus.

_Lightning surge: Slice and dice_

They rushed through the demon spawn so fast it was hard to see who was who the beast fell lighting burning off its torn flesh as it vanished into nothingness, the trio quickly swam for air before everything went white.

"I will defeat Sin, I must defeat Sin" That was the first thing Sora said as he sat up, looked around and noticed the desolate town…

_Something like this…it's just like-I_

He felt his eyes change as anger filled him

"You, aren't the only one who intends to defeat this monster, Yuna" Sora stood up and quickly put on his jacket placing his hood over his eyes

Sora followed the group off the boat, Yuna was determined to perform a sending that he could only guess had to do with those who passed on he followed Lulu and Tidus down the docks as Lulu explained what a sending was to Tidus.

"_In a weird way, it…sounds just like me or Genesis, refusing to die even transcending the boundary of life itself to end up in a place you don't belong to refuse death to envy those…who can live normally…I wonder if they saw what I could become…would they think of me as a fiend?"_ he looked on in awe as she danced

"Even in all of this despair, she still looks beautiful, doesn't she, Tidus" Sora smirked to himself as he came out of his dream-like state to lightly shove the raven haired teen

"_We must protect her, until the end, but why do I feel like the end won't really be the end?"_

The next morning, everything became more and more…confusing

"I'd like you to become one of my guardians" Yuna asked softly,

"Woah, what, he may be a blitz ace but when it comes to fighting he's totally unprepared, that Sora kid has more talent," Wakka pointed out

"We didn't even officially recognize him as a guardian either" Lulu added in much to Sora's annoyance

"Pfft, guardian or not, I'll protect her, despite these…_rules_" Sora spat

"Then, just continue staying by my side?"

"Wait, wait, what do you mean by-" Sora laughed slightly walking ahead

"Ah, to be in love again" Sora said loud enough for the two to hear and blush slightly he felt…calm almost…happy

Until the group came across Ochu…

"Oh…well this is just…going to be pleasant" Sora whispered to himself

"C'mon brotha it'll be easy!"

"…This really _is_ going to be a long week damn it!" Sora shouted


	33. X-2 Witness and Suffer

**A/N: This chapter is a bit Sora heavy, I didn't know how to really...incorporate him without using him as a form of…main character fodder I didn't want him to just stand there and not say anything, so I ad-libbed his parts, let me know what you think of it, I want to keep true to the story but have him…actually have substance. I'll pull back if you all think it may be a bit too much  
><strong>

Standing before the defeated Ochu the two crusaders rushed over a look of admiration shown on both of faces

"A summoner and her guardians, very impressive"

"Sir, we should fight too!" His obvious subordinate chirped in

"In due time" the elder responded, Sora cringed as they started singing what seemed to be the crusaders anthem

"Oh, just drag me to hell already" Sora massaged his temples

"Oh, just live a little you aren't that old just yet" Wakka laughed they continued through the forest, with minimal issues with monsters course whatever came into the line of sight Sora'd make Tidus fight.

"Oh, c'mon, not even going to fight?" Tidus teased

"I'm not the one lacking in experience, Tidus" Sora chided as the made way to the steps, they ran into some of Wakka's teammates who seemed itching to race

"Yuna, do you mind?" Wakka asked lining up next to Tidus

"Oh, of course, Sora are you-"Sora waved his hand in front of his face

"Nah, I'd win no contest" Sora teased

"Don't be so sure, Sora, you ran out of energy so easily, you'd pass out before you even made it to the top!" Tidus shot back

Sora slightly peeved lined up next to Wakka as Yuna started the countdown _ready_ was followed by laughter by the young maiden as she rushed off, the others soon followed, only Tidus was either too shocked or confused to realize the race started. Sora was surprised at her mischievous antics and rushed up after her, catching up to her – easily surpassing her and holding the lead without much effort, he all too soon wished he hadn't.

"Sinspawn!" Sora shouted as the rest of the group rushed up with Sora already in battle stance two tentacle like hands and a dome erected in the ground,

"Lulu, Wakka, take out those arms, Tidus, Kimahri, with me, Yuna, stay back and summon your Aeon," Sora barked out commands quickly rushing and slashing at the dome with rapid yet seemingly ineffective strikes, only when Kimahri and Tidus attacked with him did it seem to take effect and the beasts true from was shown.

"Yuna!" Sora shouted, as if hoping she was complete,

"A-Almost" She responded

"_We don't have time for almost!"_ Sora rushed over to her,

"Tidus, keep it busy!" Sora commanded and concentrated on his keyblade

"Hold out your staff," Sora instructed

"But, wh-" Sora cut her off

"Just trust me, Yuna" Sora pleaded

She gently placed her staff in the same angle as his blade and the two weapons began to radiate with a bright pillar of light came forth and her Aeon, Valefor came forth.

"Y-You can summon?!" Yuna asked flabbergasted

"Guess…I didn't put that on the resume?" Sora joked as he rushed back into the fray not realizing it launched its tentacles at the trio, before any of them could make a move Valefor shot a ray of energy at the beast stopping it's movements – and in good time, Wakka and Lulu finished off its arms, it was backed into a corner.

Lulu and Sora sent blast after blast of fire magic and Wakka was sending blitzballs filled with fire magic at the sinspawn the beast went up in smoke in seconds, literally.

"Yeesh…" Tidus huffed

"Haha, hoped to break you into being a guardian a bit easier" Wakka joked

"Being a guardian is tiring" Tidus sighed

"Haha, this is nothing, Tidus"

"You did handle yourself pretty well, you've got talent" Wakka complimented

"Sora, you're a natural, you've got real talent as a leader and as an obvious guardian, but…who knew you had the ability to summon just like Yuna?" Wakka asked

"No, not the same, I doubt I could summon something like her, but I can help her, offering my power to the Aeon." Sora commented

"So…what are these sinspawn?" Tidus asked changing the subject

"Fiends, they fall from sin's body in its wake" Lulu answered walking away

"Leave them alone and sin'll come back for them, gotta be quick"

"So uh, they have fiends in Zanarkand too?" Wakka asked a bit awkwardly

"Just a few, it's a big deal when one shows up" Tidus responded then paused

"Hey I since when have you believed me about Zanarkand anyway?" Tidus questioned

"Ive been thinking, maybe people sin gets to don't die, maybe sin carries them through time like a thousand years or so and they just pop back one day," Wakka theorized

"…That…can't…be" Sora whispered to himself

"_If that's right…then…what about me? How far have I traveled in time, how would I ever get back to fix what I've…"_ He grit his teeth

"Sora, are you…alright?" Yuna asked

"It, it's nothing, Yuna, don't worry" The concern on her face didn't vanish he forced himself to smile at her and her concern, at least her physical concern vanished as for internally, he had no clue, but all too returned when she heard Lulu's outburst

"No one can replace Chapu, try as you might, no one can replace sir Jecht, and no one can definitely replace lord Braska"

"You don't need a replacement, Lulu" She turned back,

"People, may come and go, but they'll always be in your heart, you'll never forget the experiences you've had and eventually…you can get passed the pain you felt, Jecht and Braska as you've mentioned were strong," He paused looking at her with flaring eyes "You don't need a replacement, you need strong bonds, strength is only as strong as your bonds are, if you think finding someone exactly like someone else like Jecht or Braska will make a difference in this, you're wrong, this is…our story you – **we** can get through this, you shouldn't discourage someone for trying to be optimistic!" Sora defended

"You, both of you, really are foolish" Lulu commented before walking away, Yuna quickly followed

"_I know what it's like to want to be like someone else, but it's not possible…Cloud, what would you do in this situation?" _

They made way up the steps heading towards the giant tower; a group ahead came walking out and Wakka approached them

"You here to pray too?" Wakka asked

"Us, pray? Who needs to pray the Luca goers always win" The man said condescendingly

"Then why are you here?!" Wakka questioned

"We've been praying for competition, this year," He paused

"So what's the goal this year to _do your best?"_ He joked

"Your best isn't good enough so why bother?" Tidus looked ready to blow

"This time, we play to win"

"Just remember," They started to walk away

"Even kids can play"

"Will beat them…we have to" Tidus whispered

"You know that team?" Yuna asked

"Putting people down…their as bad as my old man!" Tidus glared

"But…Sir Jecht was a kind and gentle man"

"Well, not my Jecht" Tidus hissed

"Time changes everyone, Tidus." Sora commented before walking off

Yuna came up to the raven haired teen in a bit of a cautious manner with a childlike look in her eyes

""You…really do understand don't you?" Yuna asked

"Understand, what exactly?" he shifted his weight to look her dead in the eyes

"What it means to truly live, and understand what it means to know that people can change,"

"Well, yeah, I guess, I guess… you can say I've been through a lot" Sora looked away

"I really feel…" She paused searching for the words

"Like…I can trust you and that I can talk to you about things, I felt that, when you shared your power with mine…your strong sense of justice and care you feel…I feel closer to you" She looked at him as if searching for something

"…Yuna," He looked back a bit confused

"Whatever you need…don't hesitate to come to me, okay?" Sora smirked softly

"_What I'd need…or like is to see you smile, just once"_ She whispered

"Hm?" Sora asked Yuna quickly became flustered and rushed off towards the tower, Sora shrugged and walked in after her, inside everyone was waiting already, Tidus and Wakka praying already. Yuna looking ahead notice two people coming down some steps, she quickly intercepted the two.

"Hello, my name's Yuna, summoner, Yuna,"

"Dona, so your high summoner Braska's daughter, that's quite a name to live up to, my, my, my and these people are your guardians? As I recall lord Braska had only two guardians, quality over quantity, my dear, I have only need of one guardian, right Barthello?"

"I only have as many guardians as I have people I can trust; I trust them all with my life"

"To have so many guardians is a joy and an honor, even more so than being my father's daughter.."

"You may think you only need one guardian…but truth be told even Tidus here could be your little lackey there" Sora said nonchalantly coming up beside Yuna

"Hey, don't put me in on all of this; I'm not even as experienced in battle as you!" Tidus retorted,

"Of course" Yuna continued

"I'd never think ill of your ways, so lady Dona, I ask you, leave us in peace" Yuna more so commanded than asked

"You do what you want, Barthello, were leaving" Sora intercepted her route,

"This is a personal remark, seeing as I'm not a guardian, my words carry no direct impact on lady Yuna," Sora glared let his eyes change freely

"Cause problems for her, or anyone in this group, I'll see to it, you find something greater to fear, that Sin itself" Sora threatened

"I have no fear of you, this _threat _is wasted," Dona pushed onward

"Oh, that wasn't a threat but a promise, and I have a thing about those; I don't break them, heed my words" Yuna sighed and turned towards Tidus with a smile

"_You'll have to grow stronger, if you wish to protect her…Tidus I'll make sure you do"_

Walking up the steps and into what was obviously an elevator Sora not stood by leaning up against the wall as Lulu asked if Wakka and Kimahri were ready before they stepped onto the platform, Yuna did a short prayer and Tidus stepped on only to be pushed off.

"Hey, what gives!" Tidus asked shocked

"You aren't a guardian, yet." Lulu pointed out obviously

"Will uh, be back as soon as we can" Yuna reassured Sora shrugged it off

"I'll only be a short call away, anything happens," Sora called out and Yuna smiled softly nodding

As they descended Tidus looked at the raven haired teen with a bit of a scowl

"How is it you…you've gotten so close to her so easily?" Tidus asked he could tell he wanted to demand it

Sora shrugged "I'm not a kid, Tidus" Sora responded simply the blonde glared

"What's that supposed to-"Sora cut him off

"I'm only here to help her, I'm not here to win her heart as you've painfully made obvious even if you didn't or not, I'm going to protect her, make sure anything I can do, I will do, and when this is over, get the revenge I've been searching for." Sora stated looking away "Even if I became her guardian, the only one she'd truly want to protect her, is you" Sora slopped down on the ground quietly

Tidus mauled over what he said before slowly stalking out or well…tried to

"Where's Yuna" Dona asked Sora glared Tidus pointed off to the direction

"Then, why are you here?"

"Neither of us are guardians" Sora growled out

"Not a guardian you say?" before Tidus knew what was going on Barthello lifted up the blonde

"Do yourself a favor, and put him down before I end both of your lives prematurely" Sora threatened

"Oh, you, well, you alone aren't much of a th-"A thud was heard and Barthello doubled over dropping Tidus onto the elevator

Sora's fist dislodged from Barthello's gut and sighed rushing over to Tidus

"What's the big idea!" Tidus shouted

"Heh, just a game" Dona commented Sora was trying to get Tidus off the elevator before it lit up, and quickly realized they'd be teleported

"Tidus" Sora hissed out

"W-What?"

"I…really hate you right now, just know that"

"Dona, the next time meet, I'll make sure you feel, true **chaos**" the platform vanished below

The hopped off the elevator, Tidus made his way to the door adjacent,

"We've come this far, even if we aren't guardians we may as well-"

"No, we shouldn't, but I really don't feel like fighting you on this because you'll go even if I tell you not to, go ahead," Sora chided

Inside they noticed a series of contraptions which made apparent that this was a maze

"_I, really hate mazes"_ Sora whispered

"Oh, this'll be a breeze with both of us working together" Tidus chuckled much to Sora's annoyance

After what felt like hours of trials and tribulations they made it to a long hall and Sora swore if he had to do something similar he'd rip the place a part

"Woah, woah woah!" Tidus heard Wakka shout as he came up to the blonde

"It was Dona and her lackey," Tidus answered honestly

"Yeah, right, I took out Barthello and you just _managed_ to get stuck on that stupid elevator, once again this is why I hate you, this wouldn't have happened if you…Bah" Sora looked away aggravated

"It doesn't matter, you both will be the ones to suffer" Lulu pointed out

"…Tidus" Sora growled

"Oh, c'mon this wasn't even my fault! Blame Dona!" Tidus defended

"You had to press on I knew you wouldn't listen," He sighed "Whatever _suffering_ will have to go through…really can't be that bad, right?"

"She could be ex-communicated" Wakka pointed out

"…What?" Sora deadpanned

"_If that happens…I'll never be able to get rid of Sin and stop Genesis before he can get to it, damn it!"_ We can't let that happen!"

"It really is too late now, you're already here, will just have to hope for the best, Sora" Wakka waved off his concern

Tidus started to ask questions about what the summoner was doing, and what it meant to create or rather summon an Aeon, Sora on the other hand actually contemplated if he'd even be able to summon an Aeon given the chance, he honestly doubted it. Soon the door opened and Yuna came out slowly and collapsed on her knees.

As Sora stood there amongst the group he truly felt…the innate need to keep them all safe, more so Yuna, probably because he saw some of his old friend, Kairi in her, and…even a hint of Yuffie he almost felt like smiling…almost

Walking out, they were greeted by many civilians crowding over Yuna he looked off towards the distance and felt…a bit of an evil presence he couldn't quite place but he knew it was familiar somehow,

"_You're close, aren't you?"_

They made way past the crowd and Tidus suddenly stopped

"Are, are you alright?"

"It's just…I don't know" He answered honestly

"What…do…you want to do?" Yuna asked

"To scream real loud" Sora deadpanned

"I really question how you and I are friends" Sora said off-handedly

Yuna giggled ever so slightly before his scream came, Sora didn't even have time to cover his ears and his Mako infused body was literally shattering his hands went over his ears as his eyes widened

"SHUT, UP!" Sora shouted everyone looked towards the two Sora felt blood slowly dribble out of his ears.

"Do that again, I dare you," Sora glared

"Are you really that sensitive, Sora?" Wakka asked almost concerned

"The price of becoming strong, of gaining strength is one paved with pain and loneliness" Sora looked away a sad gleam in his eyes as he whipped the blood away and walked off.

"I wonder, just what he went through" Yuna asked sadly

"If he wants to tell us, he'd tell us best not to pry.." Lulu commented

"Leave him be, Ya' He'll come around" Wakka reassured

"I, hope your right" Tidus felt…a bit neglected and a bit guilty…it was kind of his fault

"I should…apologize" Tidus chased after him

"When he finally caught up Sora was rotted in the ground

"Sora, I-"

Don't, we have more pressing matters; we need to get going…" Sora had urgency in his voice

"But, why?"

"You don't need, or want to find out, Tidus" Sora rushed off towards with Tidus in tow

"_I can't…go full chaos with them near, they'll…think of me as a fiend, damn it!"_


	34. X-3 Searching for Auron

**A/N sorry this took forever, A sudden storm had my attention haha, This chapters just...I suppose a build up, and I'm just trying to get through this so I can get to the best parts Anyway I...need to stop the Sora, Yuna conversations, I really do, and be a bit nicer to Tidus _ although it's sooo easy to come up with dialogue for the two... that'll change once Auron shows up..eh anyways R&R? ^.^ (Again the pairing for this as in the actual story is still the same, that's NOT changing, I've got an actual Yuna x Sora story in the works I have yet to update (I don't know why I like those two together, I really don't)**

Making the trek back was rather quick and quiet, Sora refused to speak and the others pretty much followed suit only when they got to the boat without much incident, besides the random monster making its presence known, Sora sighed once they made it to the dock looking out towards the sea.

"Off to luca at last" Wakka stood up, Sora looked to him as they boarded

"The matches start as soon as we get there, so rest up" Wakka warned

"Yo! Sora, how bout a friendly game, as a warm up?" Tidus challenged, Sora knew it was a way to work up to an apology and he knew Yuna, would be rather cross with him if he didn't at least give him a chance to apologize.

For whatever reason he had a weakness for things like that…kind girls always got to him, easily bending to their will with a gaze he felt, a familiarity with her that he did with Kairi in terms of innocence but something else about her touched him in a way he wasn't sure about.

Sora slowly nodded he could feel Yuna's smile on him he for some reason…felt his face heat up under her cheerful gaze.

"_Why…"_

Later on that night after laying around with his thoughts Sora made his way topside and heard Tidus make his way towards the group that was around Yuna he felt obligated to ignore it, but something told him to make himself known.

"Who are you supposed to be" Yeah…he already knew this was going to be trouble

"Ah…I remember him, the guy from Kilika"

"The guy saying his team was winning the cup"

"Oh, right, you're that idiot" Sora was already starting to feel a migraine

"Don't call him that" Yuna…looked upset although her warning was very hard to hear her voice was for whatever reason very soft

"But he is an idiot." The guy retorted

"Don't argue with the lady, jackass, respect her wishes" Sora growled

The guy scoffed "They don't have what it takes to win the cup," The guy glared at Sora making his mutated blood boil

"Well they do now that I'm here!" Tidus defended

"_Oh..way to add more fuel to the fire"_

"Yes, they will win, he used to be the star player of the Zanarkand abes"

"_Oh…son of a bitch this just got a bit worse"_ Sora sighed

"Yeah, as if anyone'd live in those ruins"

"It's not ruins there's a whole city there, there is!"

Silence, Tidus tried to cover up her outburst, but even still it was…totally unconvincing

"There is a city…" She said again

"Yeah, so, while she's doing that, you guys get out of here, I'm tired of seeing you all here." Sora said nonchalantly. They gave him a glare that Sora almost scoffed at before sending them one of his own, with his glowing eyes the group quickly made a break for it.

"People never do learn, do they…" Tidus slowly walked off towards the cabins but Sora stood rooted

"You know," She stared with a sigh

"Apart of me hopes you stay around, so you can make it home, to Zanarkand" She said softly

Sora looked away from the girl and sighed she'd find out sooner or later…

"That isn't where I'm from, Tidus and I…we aren't from the same place, possibly from the same time, but not the same place" Sora covered him face with his hair

"I've…I by all means shouldn't even be here, I…" He looked up as she came closer

"But, you are here, and…you're helping us, wherever you may've been from, may be there, it may not, but now…you have us, will…" She looked up into his eyes and he felt as though he was looking into Tifa's eyes, or even…even Yuffie's

"_**Will be your family now"**_ Sora's eyes widened, those words, he'd heard them before, and those words…resonated with him more than anything else she'd said…without warning he wrapped her in an embrace, the shock on her face almost caused Kimahri to lunge at him

"Wait!...it's okay" She whispered

Sora felt his eyes glaze over his past taking form in his mind everything that lead up to this point…even if he was stuck here, he could live with it, so long as…

"Stay by my side" He whispered he said it more so out of fear, he didn't want to lose anyone else, no one else had to die for him, to protect him…no one had to die because they felt something for him. He'd live a life of solidarity before letting someone else die.

"Sora.." She whispered a faint blush on her face she pulled back and smiled

"Will you promise, at least that?" Sora questioned

"I..." Sora looked at her perplexed

"Of course I do, I promise, I'll remain at your side, so long as you do the same" He smirked

"Course!" He felt himself smile as if on cue…he felt his old self…as if everything Genesis did…was all a fabrication, he felt disgusted with himself for not thinking about that, it was his reason for traveling, to kill him.

"_I can't forget, I can…__**never forget**_" He steeled his resolve releasing Yuna he turned away.

"Sorry, I just…I need to go, night, Yuna" Sora looked back at her, his eyes glowing softly with regret for his cold actions

"Sora!" She called he looked back to see her smiling at him again

"Even if you don't share his home, I'd love to see it someday…"

"If that day comes I'll be sure to give you the grand tour, Yuna" He smirked before coolly heading into his cabin

"_You'll be coming after me, once we land, won't you, you'll attempt to kill me try and break my spirit…kill anyone I care for just to make me lose my way, I won't give in that easily," _ His hand laid across his heart

"_I'll protect them, all of them"_

* * *

><p>In the morning Sora awoke to the most obnoxious voice <em>ever<em> and quickly made his way outside to see the massive crowd and that voice…got even louder he covered his ears in an attempt to give himself some peace

"_Curse these Mako inhancements"_ Sora hissed

"**Here they are, our very own Luca goers"** Sora sighed walking off the ship

"Who gives a damn!" Sora shouted much to his annoyance people started to stare, but he couldn't care less, his ears were ringing and already going numb it didn't get any better when Tidus got a megaphone and began his…_outburst_ if he wasn't trying to remain…discreet he'd probably burst into chaos, ripping almost everything to shreds, when he finally got down Sora rushed over as Wakka began chastising him.

Sora…by all means wanted to give him a lashing but they and by they it was Yuna; who wanted to see this…master Mykel Sora swore under his breath following the group. Getting to the dock was a bit more of a task than he thought it'd be but when they got there…Sora was not pleased

"Damn it, really more music!?" Sora hissed

"Oh, it's not so bad" lulu said sarcastically Sora glared

"You don't have sensitive senses…Lulu" Sora chided She ignored his comment

A man with...gravity defying hair made way down the shy turned around and began to pray, as did everyone else, Tidus looked on confused and Sora, for one just didn't care enough to follow suit the older man began to speak but, Sora honestly started to grow tired of these traditions and honestly considered leaving and going and finding Sin on his own…for a split second before he remembered his promise. After Seymour's speech Sora saw him make contact with Yuna…and his eyes flared a bit…

"_Those eyes…he's…just like him"_

Everything became more of a blur as Sora entered the locker room Tidus and his team shared…It only became lively with information Sora actually cared about.

"There you are, someone said they saw Sir Auron in a café near-"

"AURON?!" Sora shot up with a full blown smile on his face

"Where?! Where at I'll find him in a flash!" Sora was totally excited to see him again

"You…know Sir Auron?" Yuna asked

"Know him? He trained me a bit in the ways of Bushido!" Sora said ecstatically

"I haven't seen him in so long…I wonder if he remembers me..." Tidus looked over to him

"Weird, he never mentioned you before" Sora winced a bit

"Its fine, once he seems me, it'll be like he never forgot, he hast to "Sora smiled wider

"Well this is unexpected I didn't know you could actually smile, Sora" Wakka commented

"I…I am…?" He looked at him quizzically

"Yeah, like you finally found something important…" Wakka joked

"Ah, Who cares! Let's go find him!" Sora shouted rushing out

* * *

><p>Running all through the city Sora was frantic; he was rushing through a crowd catching up to Yuna and Tidus when he heard a whistle.<p>

"Dammit Tidus, what'd I tell you!?" Sora shouted rushing up to the blonde, looking apologetic,

"It…It was to teach Yuna, that, you know if we get separated just whistle and I'll come running," Tidus rushed out

"You do that, and I'll be there to hit you right after" Sora added in scoffing

The group walked into the town square Yuna and Tidus began conversing, Sora felt again a bit out of place but casually walked off to the side to let them continue, keeping his eyes open for Auron he only perked up when she asked about Zanarkand, eager to hear about it.

"Well there are more buildings all tall ones and cramped together" Yuna sighed in awe, Sora on the other hand felt a bit of nostalgia…

"That…reminds me of someplace I've been, the world...that never was" Sora said softly

"You've been, Sora?" Tidus asked

"N-no just...somewhere that sounds familiar" Sora looked away

"What was it like?" Yuna asked

"It's a place, I could never describe, you'd have to see it with your own eyes" Sora closed his eyes and looked away he heard her giggle a bit

"You'll have to show me then, promise me, okay?" He could literally feel…Tidus' Jealousy Sora turned away completely

"Sure, it's a promise…Yuna"

* * *

><p>They ran up a flight of steps only to be redirected towards a café as soon as they entered they quickly realized, just how pointless it was to enter, he wasn't there they went around asking people, gasps arouse when they felt close to giving up a bigger…cat like being from the Ronso tribe shoved Kimahri<p>

"Why not talk Kimahri" The obvious taller one condescendingly

"Not see you for ten years!" They shoved him again the broken English made Sora's ears twitch he walked up to Kimahri

They continued to berate him

"Kimahri so small can't see our faces" He laughed

"'Kay, please, just shut up the both of you talking makes me want to beat proper English into you, both of you are idiots and even a human could beat you dimwitted ingrates." Sora glared the two of the Ronso tribe looked at the raven haired young man

"You… You share the eyes of a beast, what are you?"

"What I am, makes no difference you insult one of Yuna's friends, you insult all of us, I should-"

"Yo, this is Kimhari's fight let him take em on!" Tidus chastised

"Hmph" Sora looked away

Kimahri quickly gave the one on the right a mean left hook, Sora looked on impressed the barkeep shouted at them to take It outside and the enemy Ronso quickly hit Kimahri

The tourney began and Sora felt aggravated Tidus rushed towards the stadium

"_Oh, this is just hectic"_


	35. Saving Yuna Bushido

"Where in **Spira** have you been, Yuna's been kidnapped" Lulu had venom in her voice The opening ceremony finished and before they could so much as make way back to the stadium this happened

"I let her out of my sight…this is my fault!" Sora shook with anger he let his features change with his emotions

"Don't worry will get her back, no sweat those Al Bhed won't know what's coming, they may be blitzball players but they can't be that tough" Tidus smirked

"Don't be naïve, think like that I'll leave you behind, this is important, Tidus" Sora pushed forward

"Sheesh, what's his deal!?" Tidus shouted

"He sees this as serious, and he really cares for Yuna, you could learn a thing or two from him" Lulu turned away from the blonde

"Who'd want to learn a thing or two from that angsty jerk?" Tidus shot back before following suit of the raven haired man

"We have to get to dock four, Lulu called to the group" Sora only nodded at her words they ran towards the dock entrance only be stopped by machines guarding the path

"**Thundara!"** Sora shouted only one blew up Lulu shot another blast of lightning at the other machine causing it to freeze up and explode

"Don't rush ahead so brashly!" Lulu shouted he only looked back

"I can handle myself, Lulu worry about yourself and who were trying to save, I'll be fine!" he rushed on destroying even more machines as he ran until a monitor caught the groups attention.

Wakka was taking an unjustified beating and it looked like he was out for the count

"Still in there!" Tidus cheered

"He won't last, we'd better hurry" Lulu said off-handedly

"Ouch" Tidus responded

"If you're worried, head back, I'll get her back, no problem" Sora nonchalantly called looking off in the distance

"Uh-uh I'm not leaving so easily, will all save her!" Tidus waved him off and ran ahead

"Don't tell me…" Sora looked to the black magic user

"…You don't…have fe-"Sora cut her off

"Don't, she just…reminds me of some people I lost, is all, I – you don't have to worry about me loving her, Lulu" Sora sighed

"_Don't let those feelings warp into something more…" _Lulu sighed and made way after them

* * *

><p>Running out to the dock the boat that obviously held Yuna was leaving the dock<p>

"Let's go!" Lulu commanded Sora rushed ahead and leapt onto the boat ahead of the trio only to stand in front of a slowly rising machine

"Oh, this just looks like _loads_ of fun," He sighed Tidus, Lulu and Kimahri came to his side in battle stance

"Hey, maybe we can use that crane!" Tidus called ad tried messing with only for no response

Lulu shot lightning at the crane only for it to slowly spring to life "Just needs magic" She stated

"You two, take care of that…I'll protect you guys" Sora stated darkly

The machine started to shoot blitzballs and Sora and Kimahri started deflecting balls. Sora hitting, guarding and casting reflect to defend the black mage until the crane sprang ti life and grabbed the machine ripping it apart.

"It's on its last legs!" Lulu shouted

"Yo, Kimahri, shoot me skyward!" Sora commanded, the Ronso dejectedly did as he was asked and shot skyward and Sora began his assault

"**Lightning surge strike raid: Judgment!"** Sora shot barrage after barrage of keyblades filled with lightning magic until the machine crumbled and exploded

"Haha, way to go, Sora"

"Of course, I intend to save my friends no matter the obstacle" Sora looked off to the side a door ajar from the fight opened and Yuna came strolling out, Lulu quickly began stroking her hair caringly – concern evident

"I hope you hurt them" She seemed relieved

"Only a little" She smiled back

Tidus looked around curiously and the others turned to him

"What is it?" Yuna asked

"Some… Al Bhed awhile back saved me, sin came up right at us and attacked I made it out, I hoped it was the same ship…but it isn't." Tidus looked off

"Was…someone named Cid on the ship?"

"Oh…Oh god Cid's here?" Sora looked completely surprised

"You…know Cid?" Yuna looked surprised

"We…We go back a ways" Sora muttered

"So, who's Cid?" Tidus asked sitting on a railing oh god the stories Sora had on the blonde

"He's my uncle, but I've never actually met him"

"Didn't know he had a sibling, small world I suppose" Sora commented

"How, long have you known him exactly?" Yuna asked

"Four…five years now? He's not really that hard to track down, he'd always show up when I least expected it" Sora mused

"Wait, so, you're Al Bhed too?"

"On my mother's side, yes, Cid is my mother's brother, he became…distant after my mother married, but she told me to seek him out, if I ever needed help!"

"Help? You've got use what other help could you need?" Sora scoffed a bit

"Oh hush, you really aren't good at reading the scene, are you?" Lulu countered

"And you aren't good at actually being a considerate person you miserable –"He paused

"-Whatever, despite your attitude, I can't say you and I are any different…" Sora waved off his insult she dismissed it

"Don't tell Wakka about Yuna's lineage, he doesn't have much love for the Al Bhed"

"Woah, I gotta tell Wakka"

"Dumb ass" Sora shot out on impulse"

"I thought I told you **not** to tell Wakka!" Lulu added in

"The game!" Yuna gasped out turning towards Lulu, who shot a flare in the sky momentarialy blinding the keyblades chosen

"_This world really loves screwing with my senses!"_

* * *

><p>"We won!" Tidus cheered<p>

"We're in the finals!"

"_Oh, god i…don't know if I care enough to be here!"_ Sora mentally wined

"Not the most, graceful win, if it was Chapu, he'd still be standing" Lulu shook her head

Sora wanted to berate her, he really did, her constant remainder of her past love only made him remember his and it only made it that much harder for him to suppress his anger, even still Tidus beat him to it.

"Aren't you just being a little unfair"

"Excuse me?" She looked offended

"I know I could never take Chapu's place, you yourself said that, right Lulu, and I don't Wakka would try to-?"

"You don't want, to finish that sentence" Lulu threatened Sora scoffed at her attitude only to be reminded of specific things in his past only to feel his anger resurface.

"Where…**are you**" He growled out it was unintentional – it really was but the group looked towards him

"Something...bugging you?" It was Tidus who asked

"When he shows up, I'll be.." Sora stopped and turned to the group

"Never mind, let's just go, Lulu you could learn to go a bit easier on him it isn't his fault the look alike_ Trust me_" Sora looked away remembering Roxas and his past enemy

They made it back to the locker room with a weakened – at least bruised Wakka

"Miss me?" Tidus joked

"Lady Yuna, your alright!" One of Wakka's teammates hollered

"All of this, because of me, I'm sorry I'm so sorry" Yuna felt horrible

"Why apologize, it wasn't your fault, Yuna" Sora berated

"How could you let those Al Bhed capture you like that" Wakka seemed…angrier than he should

"Hey…let it go alright?" Tidus defended

"For once I agree, it wasn't her fault, don't blame her, it's not like she's a close range fighter – or had experience in that field don't go expecting her to just have no trouble at all, that's why you all are **guardians **remember?" Sora shot silencing any form of argument

"Well, just don't go near any more Al Bhed, okay their trouble"

They made way outside and Tidus saw the trio off – which consisted of Yuna, Kimahri and Sora

"I hope they do well," Yuna smiled softly

"For your sake, I hope so" Sora felt…agitated

"You okay?" Could she really see through him that easily…?

"If…" He paused looking at her "If they win I'll treat everyone to a dinner, my treat, alright?" He smiled softly

"_Why can't I just tell her? Damn it." _She smiled softly

"I'll cheer extra hard now, I can eat as much as I want, right? Kimahri too? I can't wait to tell Tidus!" She smiled brighter at the mention of the boy's name he looked off annoyed but he couldn't figure out why

"_He's doing this, giving me time to grow attached to these people just so he can rip her – "_ He paused "_**Them**__ away" _He corrected himself

They found seats in time to see Tidus and the team swim out and Sora felt…a familiar aura around the field

The game seemed completely rigged from the get go they barely managed to pull ahead, everything seemed to be going fine until screams erupted from the crowd sinspawn shot onto the field and Tidus and Wakka shot into battle.

"Damn it, don't worry, I'll take care of them" Sora started to run but stopped "Ah, and don't worry, I made you a promise I intend to keep" Sora smirked

He ran off and leapt towards some running fans only to run into a basilisk like beast.

"Oh, don't growl like that, c'mon sit" Sora's joke was lost upon the beast he felt a familiar presence behind him

"Move kid, you're in the way" The man said, Sora turned to him only to feel nostalgia come forth it was him Auron entered battle stance only with Sora next to him

"I thought I told you.." Sora shook his head

"Will show this _doggy_ together, the way of Bushido!" Auron cocked a brow but smirked as they charged the beast they struck quickly and effectively and it went down without much of a fight and Sora finally felt that spark, that life return to his veins.

"Auron!"

"Sir Auron!" Wakka and Tidus called out

"What, no concern for me?" Sora joked, Tidus…looked perplexed

"When did you care enough to even joke around?" Tidus commented off-handedly

"Hmm…I dunno, I guess seeing an old friend does that" Sora shot back then he looked a bit perplexed

"Wait, so you do know him" Tidus felt even more confused

"Yeah, best guardian there ever was" Wakka looked on in awe

Tidus walked up in time for a flying sinspawn to make an appearance

"Let's see what you've got kid" Auron shouted

"Hopefully you can keep up, Auron" They both smirked at the banter

Sora and Auron got into bushido stance attacks came out of the woodwork and even if the best could fly it couldn't stop the attacks, Sora leapt high into the air using shooting star to send the beast into Auron's spinning slice.

"Your pain shall be two fold!" Auron shouted his catchphrase as a tornado came into fruition with the contact of their blades the monster fell only for more to take its place

"Damn it…I may have no choice" Sora whispered to himself

He rushed the first beast only for a second to attempt to take a bite out of him only for Auron to stop, deflect and kill it, Sora finished off his quickly to face off against another flying monster destroying it quickly only for more and more to appear.

"_I guess I have no choice" _Sora clutched his chest before he could summon his power the sky turned black and a claw shot down into the ground

"Yeah…that…is totally not me" Sora said aloud a hulking beast came sprawling out of the ground with a menacing scream

"_That thing feels…so similar to me and I don't know why"_ Sora looked on with weird interest

The beast destroyed all of the sinspawn around them Sora…looked on amazed as did everyone else - excluding Auron.

"Sorry for makin' you wait Yuna, had some promises to keep" He paused

"From now on I'll be your fulltime guardian"

"Then good to have you back, sir Wakka, good to have you with us" Yuna gave a curt bow

"HEY YOU DON'T JUST STAND THERE ALL OF THIS WAS YOUR FAULT, GETTING SWALLOWED UP BY SIN ENDING UP IN SPIRA NOT TO MENTION NOT BEING ABLE TO GO BACK TO ZANARKAND, EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING" Sora cocked an eyebrow at his words

"I'm tellin ya' It's all your fault"

"Tidus-"

"Shut up, Sora, this is between me and Auron!" Tidus spat at his obvious defense of the swordsman

All Auron could do was laugh

"Who are you, anyway?!" Tidus finally asked

"You knew my old man, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Was all he said

"And you knew Yuna's father?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey, man there's just no way that's possible"

"Nothings impossible about it" Auron started

"Jecht, Braskam and I defeated Sin ten years ago, then I went to Zanarkand where I watched over you, so that one day I could bring you to spira" Auron continued

"Why…why'd it have to be me?" Tidus turned away Sora scoffed at his response

"Jecht asked me to"

"Is he alive?" Tidus asked him quickly somewhat hopeful?

"Depends on what you mean by alive, he's no longer human, but then I felt something of Jecht, you must've in that shell when you came close to sin"

"Sin, is Jecht"

Tidus began to have an outburst that Sora honestly couldn't see why he had, wasn't what Tidus wanted to finish his father? Didn't he want the worst? Why…why was he upset in the first place?

"Come or don't come; what am I supposed to do, you tell me it's my choice but I don't have one do I you're the only one with the answers so I have to do with you, I have to!"

"You can always find the answers on your own, it's your life, Tidus, you don't _have_ to rely on him," His words were lost on the blonde his glare still rested on the enigmatic swordsman

"Will…I ever go home, back to Zanarkand?" The question was almost childish – hopeful but at the same time sad

"I don't know, that's up to Jecht" He walked off

"I'm going to offer my services to Yuna, come" Auron commanded the man looked to Sora as if motioning him to follow as well

* * *

><p>They met up with the trio and words of awe came out – admiration was evident even as Sora and Tidus looked off in different directions behind the man.<p>

"Sir Auron…" Yuna…looked star struck

"Yuna, I wish to become your guardian, do you accept, or refuse?"

"No, no we accept, right everyone?"

"O-Of course no trouble at all!" Wakka looked eager

"But, why?" Lulu asked cocking an eyebrow

"I promised Braska" He stated simply

"And, He comes too" He flung Tidus forward, Sora felt a pang of jealousy

"This one I promised Jecht"

"Is Sir Jecht alive?" Yuna asked curiously

"Can't say, haven't seen him in ten years" Auron half lied.

Sora looked off to the side while the two – Tidus and Yuna began talking dismissing it completely

"_Do I, have a purpose here anymore? If Auron's here…They'll be fine I should…"_ the forced laughing began and it was as if that made his choice for him,

"Yeah….I'm out" Sora started walking up the steps

"Going somewhere?" It was Auron

"With you here, my reason for being here has passed, hopefully you can keep her safe more so than I can" Sora responded before walking away

"But, you have your own reasons for coming, don't you, Sora?" Sora turned to him a bit perplexed that he remembered his name but he couldn't call him on it, he felt it, the tightening in his chest.

He turned to meet steel he looked up slowly and he felt his heart beat go out of sync anger rose but he wouldn't let himself get lost in it, he wouldn't let that power control him.

He pushed him back attacking wildly

"I guess you've learned to control yourself, but I wonder, if you'll be able to once I get within sin's grasp I wonder how much use that ability of yours will be then!" It was Genesis, Sora's eyes hardened

"Maybe I should test you…but not here" He laughed

"But…this isn't the right area for it, not yet anyway, I want to see that despair, I want to see you so close, happy before I decide to rip it all away, and right now, you've kept yourself at bay, but I intend to change that, I'll destroy you from the inside out!" Genesis sent a ball of flames at the raven haired teen. He reflected it only for the man to be gone, he grit his teeth.

"Yuna!" Sora shouted the girl looked back slowly

"I'm becoming your guardian, I **will** kill sin with my own hands, and I'm going to **rip Genesis apart"**

**A/N: After the next two or three chapters, I intend to deviate from the actual plot a bit for the sake of the story, gets kinda boring like this, that and I intend to go back and fix the mistakes I made way back when in the beginning…not proud of it :P Anyways just a bit longer and it'll start getting a bit more fresh.**


	36. X: VI Machina

_I want my journey to be one of laughter_

…_Just whistle… I'll come running, promise_

"You…want to become a guardian?" Auron stated it suggestively rather than one of acceptance

"You sound surprised, Auron, you know I'd do anything for…" He trailed off looking down trying to think of a way to describe his feelings

"-I'd do anything….for my _friends_" He looked away from his _master_ and towards the shrubs off to the side

"I'd be all for it…" He smiled a bit

"But that darkness in your heart will have to dissipate, as you said Yuna?" He looked towards the young summoner

"Guardians have to have smiles, so, smile!" She skidded up to him a bit childishly and he looked away from her flinching slightly

"_Just…like before"_ Sora whispered incoherently for the girl and she looked at him expectantly

He finally looked to her and smiled whole-heartedly, as much as he disapproved of this, as much as he knew in his heart he wasn't happy, he had to pretend – pretend these people were the people he left behind. Yet…when he saw this girl before him –despite the fact that he's met her before…he felt she was different now, and he felt himself seeing his fallen love…more and more in this girl. He couldn't even figure out why, he promised himself he wouldn't, and yet…here he was, thinking about **her** instead of _Yuffie_and that made him rethink a lot of things.

_If…I can't get back would…would it be so wrong to…to fall in- __**no**__ this…is irrational thinking_

When she began to blush and look away he realized he was doing this a bit too long and looked away

"Having fun, are we, Sora?" Sora groaned inwardly

"Just go away already, I don't even have time for you right now, Riku" Sora drew his weapon none the less

"And yet you have time to play _Guardian_ I don't get it, honestly why bother you know you can't change what's already happened, your treating this girl just like **her** and you treated **her** how you treated Kairi, you're in a cycle and I'm going to break it, you're coming back with me, here and now!"

"You really have lost all means of moral standing ever since you became a master"

"And you've lost your way ever since she died!" Sora glared

"I'll give you one last chance, as my best friend, return if you show force I'll have to end your life myself"

Sora shrugged

"Go ahead and try, I'll be happy to oblige, Riku" Sora got into battle stance

"I knew it…" Riku sighed "He held out his hand an aura of light shrouded the raven haired teen when the light faded his darkness…faded

"Maybe now, you can see the light with your own eyes instead of ones of darkness!" Riku inched closer all Sora did was shake his head

"No matter what you decide to do, my answer remains I have to protect them, I have to make amends with what I've done wrong you of all people should understand that!" Sora drew Guardian soul and the Ultima and ran his hood – jacket flew off him as he ran his electric blue eyes began to shine with purpose to protect them.

He quickly leapt over his silver haired friend with an over-head strike barely hitting his over shirt he landed behind his friend swiftly coming in with attacks similar to omnislash but grounded in its assault however Riku wasn't going to fall as easily as he liked.

"You are as strong as I should've guessed even without that power…however I have powers too!" Riku's once bandaged arm erected a blade of its own as bright as the sun so bright he couldn't help but cringe, he rushed his fallen friend.

"As bright as you've become…I can't fall here, I can't…**fall to you!"** Sora ran towards his friend dogging both incoming strikes and began one of his own

"Ars-!"Sora shouted repeatedly slammed his blades into the silver haired master

"**Ragna-"**He lifted him into the air continuing his combo into what seemed like the end

"**DRIVE"** The energy erected at the tip of his blade spread around the brunette shocking and sending the Keyblade master soaring over the railing of the monument.

He landed elegantly and looked around to see the group looking at him as if he were a completely different person…in some way or another he was but he didn't let them get a word in he rushed them along with _I'll tell you as soon as we get away _they ran all the way to the Mi'hen highroad and as soon as Sora couldn't feel his friends presence he stopped, running a hand through his brown locks sighing ever so slightly.

"I wanted to keep who I was a secret" Sora finally said looking towards the pastures ahead rather than at the group

"So you deceived us?" Lulu asked evenly

"No, I wanted to force myself to stay angry – stoic – so I wouldn't come to care about you so I could do my duty…stop Genesis and either solitude myself or return to where I belong – if I can that's my only purpose" Sora finally turned towards them

"But…somewhere along the way I started to care, started….to see my old friends in all of you and…I don't know what to do with myself anymore"

"Brunette…" Yuna said absentmindedly

"It suits you better" She smiled walking up to him to gently play with his hair

"And those eyes are so bright….glowing actually" She stared intently

"Yuna! Get away from him he could be a fiend!" Lulu commanded

"I'm…no fiend, true my other form may look what a fiend might look like…but it's not that it's power I was cursed with by an old companion – it was supposed to be a gift but in the end it caused so many problems…believe me or not – want me around or not – I won't go anywhere" Sora let finality enter his voice

"I say, we let him come with us" It was Auron who made way through with a smirk on his face

"He's proven to me he's reliable and he hasn't tried killing any of you yet? And if he does I'll deal with him myself, he'll be my personal charge, but it all comes down to what lady Yuna wishes" Yuna gently placed a hand on the brunettes face much to his discomfort and she smiled elegantly

"I don't see why he can't come – I'd like him to continue with us, on one condition" She smiled brighter

"Smile, like you mean it, I want to see you truly – that's all I ask" Sora recoiled a bit but none the less looked down a bit slightly

"No other options?" She shook her head finally after a few seconds closed his eyes picturing Cloud…Tifa, Cid, Marlene, Denzel, even Vincent and Barrett, and finally…Yuffie, a tear slid down his face as he opened his eyes and smiled at Yuna, truly she gasped slightly and returned the smile.

"Alright, you can come along, Sora" He quickly kneeled with Guardian soul and Oathkeeper in his hands

"I swear, on these blades as a guardian and as an oath to you, I will protect you, no matter what despite my own personal vendetta your safety is well above that, you have my word and life are at your disposal, lady Yuna" She giggled slightly

"You don't have to go so far, I believe you, come we must press one to Djose"

Enemies came out of the wood work and Sora ran through every and anything he could hit being diverse had its advantages everyone else was – what it seemed to be to him miles behind

"C'mon slowpokes!" Sora teased

"H-How are you so fast?" Tidus huffed Sora paused for a moment in thought before pointing to his eyes

"I was infused with Mako – it made me super human and along with Jenova and chaos cells I'm supposed to be near unstoppable in terms of strength and speed, however…" Sora paused again as the group walked up

"I lose myself in anger because of my past…I lost the girl I loved, the sister I never had and the mentor I trusted as well as many others, I'll never forgive that man, I can't help but get angry with him and myself for letting it happen."

Auron came up and slapped his shoulder

"That's more of a reason – to keep going keep moving on so one day; you can fix what you've destroyed in some way or another"

"Auron…" Sora said softly the man smirked

"If you must know, I don't actually know of you kid, Tidus just happened to say your name, although…I feel like I should know you for some reason"

"_Of course…"_

* * *

><p>They continued onward until they reached ruins two women riding yellow birds coming forth telling the group of a fiend who had a liking to eat the beasts the two were riding<p>

"A large fiend…" Tidus whispered to himself

"Let's go get em!" Tidus shouted, Sora looked at him as if he grew a second head

"Don't…what – no Tidus! We should be avoiding such things as giant things can eat us, don't – god I – Wakka I can't do it, he's all yours now"

"It's the right thing to do!" Tidus reasoned

Auron began to laugh

"What's so funny?"

"Yeah, seriously, this isn't the right thing to do, let's just dismiss it and come back when we can actually take something like that down without any complications" Sora reasoned

"I say we do it…Jecht said that a lot too and if that's the case, we're in for trouble but…" He paused

"I get it, I get it, let's just go" Sora huffed they began walking again following the dirt road they came across a child and his mother who asked Yuna if she'd bring the calm soon she responded with a yes – she…seemed so motherly at this moment and Sora couldn't help but feel bad not just for her but this world as a whole, people forced to live like this in constant fear he sighed.

After talking with few crusaders and into a priestess they began to understand this plan they set in place,

"Using machines to fight sin…" Sora mused to himself

"It won't work, machines will do nothing against sin" Auron responded

"Seems like a pointless attempt then, don't you think…?"

"Of course, but desperate times call for desperate even irrational measures" Sora shifted his weight in annoyance

"But, this isn't even about defeating sin, the teachings of yevon must be upheld!" Sora didn't know how much more of this he could take

"But, they won't listen to me all because I'm a lowly Acolyte…"

"Don't say that" Yuna spurted out in such a way that the girl shot back

"I myself haven't been a summoner all that long, still I can't put myself down every time I fail, people are depending on me, on both of us!" Sora smiled at her

"So long as you believe in yourself and your friends, the people you cherish in your heart…you can do anything so long as you don't give up." Sora shot in

"Thank you, both of you, now I feel the courage to finish my training" Sora smirked before walking on ahead of the group up towards the hill

"We rest here" Auron called out Sora perked up and looked back at him in understanding

"But this is al bhed shop!" Wakka almost complained

"Is that a problem?" Auron almost dared him to go against him

"They don't believe in Yevon and in luca they…"

"They kidnapped Yuna" Said girl looked away in what seemed to be shock disappointment or possibly failure Sora couldn't tell,

"Where were her guardians?" They all looked defeated

"Sir Auron's just concerned about your health" Yuna added in softly

"Despite that…I'm a guardian now," Sora piped up

"So, I'll pick up the slack and make sure she doesn't get kidnapped…**again**" Sora added in with a smirk on his face Wakka looked totally defiant

"Well, I'm not tired, one bit" Wakka spat

"Well, I am" And that spelled the end of the conversation as Auron walked towards the shop

* * *

><p>Around sunset the door opened and Tidus made his way out of the shop and towards the young summoner Sora, staying rooted next to the red clad swordsman<p>

"You know, you can rest at any time, just because I make an effort to watch after her doesn't mean you have to" Auron suggested Sora shrugged it off

"If anyone should rest, it shouldn't be me, I'm fine, I'll go in when she does" Sora leaned against the shop

"You seem to have a natural form of care for her, how…-"Sora cut him off

"I care for her as I would anyone…Auron" Sora shifted his gaze towards the setting sun it reminded him more and more of home

"You say that, but it seems to me, you put her before yourself, if you try to replace the one you lost with her, you'll only hurt yourself, kid, just…be honest with yourself, because even with all of those super human abilities, your still only just that, **human**" Sora winced at the words.

"A whole…world separates us, I could never allow myself…to have such luxuries to allow myself to move on – to forget what happened even if…" He looked down thoughts flooding his eyes shot back up almost glaring at the sunset

"Even if I did defeat him I…" A hand reached his shoulder

"Let go, you can't carry this burden alone…Sora" He looked away from Auron's gaze

"I…can't let go, I can never forget, until he's gone will I be able to move forward…"

"And what of Yuna?" He shot back up to the swordsman

"She cares a great deal – about you, about Tidus, everyone, and if you were to leave her it'd devastate her" Auron added

"I suppose it would, but, I'm not supposed to even be here, I promised to stay by her side until this was over, once sin is gone, I will carry on" Auron had a grim look about him

"What if that wasn't enough for her, what if she wanted you to stay by her, longer?" Auron questioned and Sora was feeling a bit annoyed

"I don't think I could…I…." Auron looked at the sun

"What if, this was where you were destined to stay, and the land you lived in before couldn't return to you? Would you stay or would you willingly give up?" Sora froze

"I…" He set himself downcast

"Think about it, because one day may come when you may have to surpass me, kid" Sora looked up and the man was gone, Sora felt a forbidding in the words and only perked up when he hear the two in front of him begin to laugh and Auron making his way towards them. Sora warily rushed up towards the man.

"The ruins of a city destroyed over a thousand years ago" Auron said Sora looked at the man in shock

"You sure it's ruins?" Tidus asked, and that was all Sora needed to know

"You'll see it soon enough" Sora still had look of dread

"Yuna, come back inside" Auron made way towards the shop

"Those answers you want, will be answered, sooner than you think, kid" Those words were directed more towards Sora than anyone else and even as he made way past him Sora couldn't help but feel so distraught

"Will you come with us…to Zanarkand?" Sora looked to them

"Yeah, I'll go." Yuna's eyes lit up and smiled so brightly

"I'll go to Zanarkand to see it with my own eyes"

Sora stalked passed them sitting at the edge of the cliff as the two slowly made way back

"Coming, Sora?" Yuna called

"No, Not yet…" Sora called out dully

"Are you…okay?" He felt himself unnerved

"Don't worry about me, Yuna," Sora responded looking towards the sun

"Don't keep Auron waiting, I'll be along in a bit" Yuna sighed

"Don't worry, about the past, don't think about it" Yuna said softly Sora looked back to her, a smile on her face as she turned away ever so slowly he saw Yuffie again, fading away into the girl before him he reached out, on impulse only to stop himself.

"_You…remind me so much of her in so many different ways and…I will never understand why_" Sora whispered to himself

"Who…?" The voice startled him he assumed she left and he was rather wrong

"Yuffie…" The girl looked a bit confused

"The girl, I gave my heart to, and fight for, even though she's no longer of this world"

"My…condolences" Yuna bowed

"You didn't know, Yuna, here…" He stood up and turned to her summoning _Leviathan's love _the blade had a pink and black ribbon adorned on the blade and the tip had a white rose, the blade itself had a glow about it that radiated care and the guard was in the shape of a heart with obvious ninja tools evident.

Yuna looked on in fascination of the blade and the glow felt warm, the next blade was _Believe_ gold with a materia at the tip and the bar resembled a buster sword the guard was in the shape of a ninja star

"These blades are proof of the love of my old friends…even now it isn't dead; after this ends…we may never meet-"He was cut off by her shaking her head

"You…promised to stay by my side until this is over, you can't leave, if even after that if something else comes…I'll need you around you…you are my guardian!" Yuna almost pouted

"I can't always stay-"

"You promised, and you shouldn't break those! I want you to stay, with us…" Yuna downcast

"I couldn't, after this is over, I…I'll need to find a way back" Sora looked away from her fragile gaze

"But, if you can't – you'll…you'll stay right?" She seemed ever so hopeful and he felt so terrible

"I'd end my life rather than keep going a life…" A _smack_ was heard throughout the cliff and Sora looked at her in shock.

She ran to him tears spilling she looked up to him clasping her arms around him

"_Don't, _Don't ever say that again, promise, if you can't go back, you'll stay, by my side, promise me!" Yuna half shouted and Sora looked at her in complete awe his features softened however.

"I…" He stared into her eyes as they started to brim with tears and he looked to the sky and sighed

"If by some miracle I can't go back…I'll stay, I promise you, alright?" Despite his mood he smiled ever so slightly at the sky above

"Come closer" She commanded he looked down confused and moved himself closer to the girl

"Like this?" He asked

"Lower" He saw a smile beginning to shine and lower his head a bit

Before he could so much as ask what this was about he felt her soft lips on his forehead and her hand snaking through his hair and a blush radiated from him despite his resolve they stood like that for what felt like an eternity until she finally moved back placing her hands behind her and leaning ever so slightly forward in…the same way Yuffie did, she smiled

"Keep that promise, or I'll be upset!" She teased before racing off to the shop he touched the spot before turning to the sun once more.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll keep it…Yuna"

Words she whispered she assumed he wouldn't hear...made him smile sadly as he made he was back

_If I remind me of her...does that mean...you'll love me too like her?_

"I could never give you an answer to that, Yuna"

* * *

><p>Morning came quickly and before they even so much as <strong>left<strong> the shop was attacked by the beast – the chocobo eater with said yellow bird in its hand noticing the group it dropped the bird and landed to face them

"….looks like you win this time, Tidus" Sora huffed getting into stance

"Push him towards the cliff!" Auron commanded

Sora leapt towards the beast only for it to blast ice at the brunette

Auron ran in while he was focused on the former slashing at the beast earning a howl of pain. Wakka threw a ball laced with silence magic stopping its use of ice it rammed its body against the group slamming them back.

Lulu began rapid casting fire spells and Sora formed an idea

"Tidus, run through full speed, I'll come through right after that, Auron, be ready with Bushido, Lulu when I give the signal shoot a fire spell!" Nodding Tidus ran through the beast under its feet Sora ran on the opposite side flames from his blades enraged the beast but due to the speed couldn't accurately hit either swordsman, Sora back flipped toward Auron with a nod the man spun gaining momentum shot a literal whirlwind. Sora Lulu and Auron himself – who threw a bomb the former fire spells set off a wall of fire killing the monstrosity before it could even reach the end of the cliff.

The rancher who owned the chocobo's allowed the group access to a free test run accepting they caught up to the crusaders and not far behind them…Seymour he couldn't figure why…but Sora was glaring at the man with intent to kill and only grew worse as he got closer

"So we meet again…lady Yuna"

"You look troubled. Is there anything I can do?"

"_You can go fall off a cliff and die"_ Sora thought to himself

Sora's eyes never once left the man, his features began to distort and only from the voice of his old friend was he able to come out of his daze

"Who does he think he is?" Sora looked to the blonde

"I agree, however…something about him…" Tidus looked to the brunette

"Makes me want to kill him." Sora said nonchalantly

"He's a maester get used to him" Wakka reprimanded Sora shrugged it off

"If I have to see his face one more time I'll end up ripping it off – everything about that guy makes me want to just – Gah!" Sora huffed in annoyance before finally calming down and continuing with the group

The man, Seymour was using machine –machines to fight sin and Wakka voiced this concern

The man of Sora's immediate hatred came towards the group

"Ah, Sir Auron it's an honor" That coy smirk made Sora's blood boil

"I would be most interested in what you've been doing these last ten years"

"I've got nothing to say about it" Auron walked off

"I see…Auron must be a great asset as a guardian"

"Of course he is, master Auron is a great swordsman" Sora praised

"_Master_ so you must be his student?" Sora scoffed

"Auron taught me in a manner of speaking I respect him, more so than I do you that's for sure" Sora looked at the man defiantly who just smirked

"I'd love to see what you've learned" Seymour smirked

"Oh you just might, my strength surpasses normal means something you'd cower at" Sora glared and made his way past the man without a second thought….however they had to go towards the command center where they would meet this man again

* * *

><p>"<em>C'mooooon Wakka!"<em> Sora whined

"Even if you could I wouldn't let you

"But he's just…such a _**douche**_ and he totally deserves you even you know that!" Sora defended

"You can't kill harm or even threaten the maester, Sora I'm sorry but no is a no!" Wakka said with finality

"You are so not fun Auron-"Sora looked towards the red clad swordsman for conformation

"You know better, kid" Sora pouted

"But!-"Auron laid a hand on his head

"All will be taken care of in due time, let it go for now" Auron smiled a bit and Sora despite his hatred stopped his childish antics

They made way down the treacherous pathway towards the two crusaders – Gatta and Luzzu who seemed to be arguing the former ran off

"They let you through huh?"

"Gatta deserves better" Tidus Said in a bit harder tone than Sora'd heard him use

"At least he won't get hurt, Why are you guys fighting aren't the almighty al bhed machina enough?" Wakka questioned

"They still need time, our job is to keep sin at bay until they're done" Luzzu responded

The two blitzball players seemed angry upset even

"Wakka…" Luzzu started

"I may never get another chance to say this,"

Lulu tried to intercept his words

"I…was the one who convinced your brother to enlist" a look passed over Wakka glaring he slugged the man hard trying to go in for another hit Tidus grabbed him and Sora moved in front of the man his eyes told him more than any sentence could; _Talk this out or you'll be meeting my fists_

"When we used to play blitzball together Chappu used to say…that when he won the cup that he'd purpose to Lulu" Sora felt like a bucket of cool water landed on him

"And then one day he runs off and becomes a crusader just like that" Sora finally understood why he was as angry as he was

"Chappu also told me, that being with your girl is good, but keeping sin far away from her is better"

"Lu, you knew?" Wakka asked

"Luzzu…told me before we left"

"She hit me too" Luzzu slightly joked

"Dude at this point your more of a target for angry people than a contender against sin" Sora said offhandedly

However whatever banter that could've been said was left to the wind as crusader came through letting every know to assemble at the beach and Luzzu made way towards it until; Yuna stopped him.

"Sir Luzzu, Please! Please don't go" Yuna seemed to see it to, that if he went the likely event he'd return was slim

"I have to, Yuna" Sora felt Déjà vu and even words he himself would have to say to the girl one day if it came to it

"Let it go, Yuna, He's made his choice as you did when you became a summoner" Yuna hesitantly let the man pass

Sora perked up as the man left

"If you want to save him….save all of them all you have to do is say the word, Yuna" She looked to him confused

"You…you could save them?" She asked hopeful

"You doubt my strength?" He joked

"Just say the word, I'll do my best" Sora smiled a bit

"Then please, Sora, save them!" Yuna pleaded

"Sora, don't" Auron demanded however it was too late, Sora leapt off the ledge and a bright light took over the brunette wings grew as bright and as pure as Yuna's plea

Sora smiled a bit "I'll return as soon as I can Yuna" She looked up to him as if he was indeed an angel of hope he flew off towards the beach

"Did, he really just become an angel?" Tidus looked completely floored

"Seems the both of you are linked to lady Yuna in more than just one way" Tidus looked towards Auron perplexed

"Don't worry about it, Tidus, let's go" Auron commanded

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah so, after this next one maybe two chapters I'll speed this up a bit it would take forever to cover all of this story anyway xD<strong>


	37. Hiatus

AN: Hello, dearest reader.

Sorry for getting your hopes up, but due to some personal complcations I am forced to place a Hiatus on the following stories until further notice.

A sudden storm

Materia of light

only 65 percent the same

Thank you for your support and patience! Hopefully this Hiatus will be terminated shortly. Until then!

~ AzureEnding


End file.
